<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>à mort, le magicien! / 杀死那个魔术师 by nuoyu2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303846">à mort, le magicien! / 杀死那个魔术师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014'>nuoyu2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个画家AU，画家萨列里和画家莫扎特的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart &amp; Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序章。</p><p> </p><p>“约瑟夫阁下。”</p><p>安东尼奥·萨列里稍微颔首，出声示意自己的到来。午后的日光寡淡了些，顺着高大的落地窗滑进室内，懒散地蔓上他的肩背，剪裁得宜的黑丝绒外套上泛着点点散落的微光，像涂抹着稀淡的金粉。但萨列里素来重视他的仪表，不会真的把颜料蹭在见客的衣服上。</p><p>明明是满享盛誉的新造型主义画家，却丝毫不曾沾染人们印象里画家的落拓不羁。优雅精致的深色三件套，精心打理的深色半长直发，仿佛全然是18世纪古典主义肖像画里走出来的人物。</p><p>背对了萨列里的中年男人转过了身。他的眉心皱结着，已经露出明显的疲乏，只是眼里还亮着，显出几分夜晚烛火飘摇的意味。向萨列里点了点头，用不甚标准的意大利语讲了句先生[1]，随后指向桌上的一幅画。</p><p>“这是我新收的一幅画，想请您看看。”</p><p>萨列里的唇线还是紧紧绷直，像他永远挺直成好看弧度的腰线，像他古板冷峻的眉宇。他向前走了几步，走进那团模糊不清的阴影里。</p><p>他的眼睛比他的手指更快接触到那幅精致的风景，那几乎是一种画家天赋的本能了。浓烈的颜料层层叠叠铺在画布上，大胆的色块与曲线竞相绽开。萨列里的心脏像是被一只手紧紧攥住了，那副画就那么横冲直撞，塞进了画家的大脑和动脉。鼓膜震荡聒噪，他几乎要失聪了，他的灵魂和身体都快失去他自己了。</p><p>可萨列里定了定神，唇线仍然绷得笔直。他不会将自己内心的震荡暴露一分，这是不合时宜的。约瑟夫是他的资助人，他大部分画品的藏家，他为其创作的画品还挂在这间屋子里。他该不痛不痒赞美几句，再指出几点错漏，以证明这张画的价值不过尔尔。</p><p>可他同样骗不过自己的内心。这是一位大有可为的年轻画家，他能从画笔在布面上留下的痕迹中，看到一对朝气蓬勃的眼睛。</p><p>“朝气蓬勃，不错的作品，只是更适合乡野。”</p><p>约瑟夫摸了摸光滑无须的下颌，短粗的手指在虚胖的下颌上划过。他的眼睛还是半闭着，眼睑随眼球的转动而颤抖。</p><p>萨列里当然能够猜到这位买主在想什么。他们受到了同样的感召，来自层叠的颜色与光影的感召。可他还是一言不发，只等着约瑟夫再说些什么，好审时度势。一个好的画家不该说得太多。</p><p>“这个画家叫莫扎特，您应该听过他的名字。我想请他来画幅像。”约瑟夫抬了抬沉重的眼皮，声音有气无力，摆了摆手，“我仍然热衷于您的作品，Signore，那更适合我。”</p><p>是了，约瑟夫一直以自己的皇室血统为荣，为了维持与爵位相称的荣光而劳碌。可萨列里想要的并不是这样的买主。约瑟夫将他的画作挂在墙上，多少也是因为他的国籍与家世。曾做过宫廷画师的祖先，意大利画家，这些噱头可能比他自己的绘画技巧更得对方看重。</p><p>但萨列里并没有说出什么不合时宜的话，甚至连一个多余的表情都没有。他一直很有分寸，了解自己的能力与界限，也知道该追求什么。</p><p>于是他轻轻颔首表示认同，露出得体的微笑。</p><p>“我只是表达了我自己的看法，阁下。这幅画是不错的佳作。如果您愿意一试，这位画家或许会是很好的合作对象。能够被您邀请，无论是谁，都会感到荣幸。”</p><p>约瑟夫想要得到一幅特别的画，去装点他勉强维系的贵族形象。而对于一个如此重视名望的人，资助艺术家这个名声也再好不过。何况对方已经打定了主意，此刻不过是一次委婉的通知。</p><p>若只论情商与交际能力，萨列里大概是几位顶级画家中，最为圆融的。</p><p> </p><p>应和了几个无关痛痒的小话题，再三婉拒并不真诚的晚餐邀约，萨列里终于从约瑟夫的宅子里脱身。</p><p>天色还不算晚，日头也没有完全落下去，还缀在低矮的房檐下，散发出如煤油灯一般昏黄的光。萨列里的两只手还不能适应这样微冷的黄昏，明明光线是如此和暖，可风却又是料峭的。他把手插进侧兜里，低头沿着路边慢慢地走，只是专心致志地想他自己的心事。</p><p>不，其实他什么都没有想。</p><p>他的脑海完全被那幅画占据了。日光、冈峦、秋树，色调明明是肃杀的，可总还是莫名在人心底留有着希望，像是什么不可告人的秘密，却偏偏堂而皇之摆出来，有意给人发现了去。</p><p>希望？</p><p>萨列里几乎对这个词嗤之以鼻了。</p><p>他现在已经和这个词一刀两断了。从他发现，无论绘画的技艺有怎样的提高，可还是没办法表达出他的想法开始，他就不再对于自己怀有任何希望。画作价格的增长是理所应当，炫技之作多过认真传达思维的作品，只要有人肯付更高的价格，也不再介意画作的去向。</p><p>可今天那幅画不一样。</p><p>即使秉承着不同的理念，创作着分属不同流派的作品，可萨列里的眼光与审美并不曾因此而有所隔阂。他能读懂那幅画，也能觑见画作背后的人。</p><p>那将是个天才，一个无与伦比的、耀眼的画界新星，一个永远有无数希望与可能的人。</p><p>他的手心在衣兜内攥紧，手心里甚至冒出了冷汗。他说不出自己对于这样的后起之秀，究竟是报以欣赏，还是在嫉妒。</p><p>萨列里已经沉醉在自己思维的高墙里，太过投入。以至于他丝毫没有注意到，一个高声笑谈着的身影往他这边冲了过来。那人似乎已然微醺，嚷着听不清的词句，脚尖腾挪，转着圈往他身上撞过来。</p><p>当然，萨列里不至于被撞到。他迅速反应过来，踉跄一下，扶住了那个醉汉。</p><p>“实在对不起，先生……”那人还止不住他的笑，只是声音低了一些，不住喘着，反复咕哝那些道歉的话。连空气都被他的笑容传染，而快活了起来。</p><p>萨列里本来皱起的眉也悄然缓和下来，他摇了摇头，示意自己并不介意，就继续往前走了。</p><p>那个年轻人和那幅画很像，他脑子里不住想着，那头金发就像是画作中的太阳。</p><p> </p><p>于是，安东尼奥·萨列里在这个晚上为沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特画下了第一幅画像。即使那只是一幅极小的、占据了速写本一页纸的一角的铅笔素描练习。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p> </p><p>莫扎特的名字，很快就在各个画廊、乃至更多的地方响亮起来。</p><p>早慧的神童，三岁就能拿着画笔涂鸦，五岁就能独立完成一幅像模像样的临摹作品，他的父亲曾将他的眼睛蒙起来，他却仍然能完成一幅简单的速写。那次表演，萨列里也在场。以一个孩童的水平衡量，莫扎特的确不凡。</p><p>本来，萨列里对于这些依傍年龄的虚名，一向是不屑于谈论的。这世界上有着太多的神童，小时了了，仿佛能成怎样的大师，可到了最后，也不过泯然众人罢了。</p><p>但莫扎特是不同的。</p><p>这个来自奥地利萨尔兹堡的男孩，已然成为了艺术届一颗明亮的新星。更不要说那幅画，那幅约瑟夫收藏的，这个男孩的风景画。</p><p>每当身边的人询问他对莫扎特的意见，甚至只是提到那个名字，萨列里便不期然想起画里的太阳，想起流动的光影与时间。</p><p>所以，当收到奥朗日画廊的邀请函，看到了莫扎特的名字，萨列里几乎没有任何犹豫，便答应了这次仓促的邀约。他已经迫不及待，想要看到更多莫扎特的作品，像洞穴里的囚徒渴望阳光，像沾过毒品的人忍不住再次捏住针管。</p><p>萨列里在书写回执时，仍维持着冷静自持的表情，笔迹自然，像鹅毛笔尖不断流泻的墨水一样稳定。可他自己非常清楚，他已经对那画里的希望意味成瘾了。</p><p>而此时，当他站在画廊的台阶下，热情的女主人已经迎上去，握着他的指尖，开始以得体的语言寒暄了。对于这位热衷于新奇发饰的皇室末裔，萨列里并没有太多耐心。只是简单问候了对方的生意，便提起了那位声名显赫的画家。</p><p>“听说这次群展，也有莫扎特的作品？”</p><p>“果然您也是来看莫扎特的？他的作品就挂在最好的位置，只是人还没到，现在没准还在哪位姑娘的床上睡着……”</p><p>风韵犹存的画廊主举起手里的小扇，礼节性地挡了挡翘起的嘴角，但眉梢的笑意显了几分轻佻。显然，奥朗日并不把这桩风流韵事当作什么不可言说的秘密，反倒只是当是个趣闻。</p><p>萨列里不大自在地看了那带着粉色羽毛装饰的扇子，又低头打量一眼自己的礼服。春天才刚开了个头，这位公主殿下就又拿起了扇子，当真勇气可嘉。他也不大乐意接受这轻佻的语气，仿佛把莫扎特当作小丑。</p><p>当然，萨列里阁下仍然保持了沉默。他只是矜持地展平外套边缘的皱褶，抿了抿嘴唇。他的手指轻巧搭上门边冰凉的金属包框，指尖敲打出清浅的音色。</p><p>“如果您不介意的话，我已经迫不及待，想要看到您选择的佳作了。”</p><p>奥朗日为萨列里让开了通路，扇尖指向了挂上画作的短廊道，羽毛轻巧地抖动。事实上，她是满心期待着得到几句萨列里的评语的。这位画家有足够的资历与声名，乐于提携后辈，又是十足的聪明人，懂得如何讨所有人的欢喜。有萨列里几句中肯的评价，这个群展上的所有画家都能得到不小的帮助。</p><p> </p><p>萨列里便顺着廊道往里走。展厅的布局颇为巧妙，这次群展作品虽多，却没显出一丝一毫的拥挤混乱，不同作者的画作安置得错落有致。</p><p>莫扎特的作品在一个单独的小厅里。萨列里不记得以前来的时候有这样一个小厅，大概是临时划分出来的场地，地上还有桌子常年摆放留下的印记。但这样的做法无疑是聪明的。莫扎特的作品太出众，也太别致。与其与那些平庸的作品摆到一起，把所有人都比下去，还不如分别布置。不同风格的装饰与精巧的灯光，彻底分割了两个世界，于是外面的画作大概多少还能卖上几幅。至于莫扎特的作品，绚丽笔触下的生机与自由，反倒成了灯光与画框的囚鸟，精致倒也是更精致了，却失去了本真。</p><p>精巧的小心思。</p><p>萨列里在心底嗤笑一声，倒也没觉得有什么错处。画廊需要推销更多的画，总不能为了一个天才，就让其他所有作品都呆在库房里积尘。而且，他的眼界与能力，足够让他摆脱这些小把戏，去真正欣赏莫扎特的几幅画作。</p><p>此时，画廊里还没几个人，皮鞋鞋跟轻巧敲打着瓷砖地面，甚至能唤醒微弱的回声。萨列里真正爱这样的时间，能让他独自一人品味这样优秀的作品，去揣摩画家本人的心思，而不必受到其他人的打扰。</p><p>可惜萨列里的享受并没能持续得太久。不多时，一个年轻的声音自背后响起。彼时，他正站在他最中意的那幅画前，仔细琢磨着其中的用色与气韵。</p><p>“阁下也喜欢这幅画吗？”</p><p>萨列里忍耐着皱起眉头的冲动，回头看了一眼。这个年轻人有些眼熟，但又想不起来在哪里见过。或许是哪个酒会上碰过杯的熟人？一边揣摩着对方的身份，那个小小的敬称引起了他的注意。</p><p>“您认识我？”</p><p>“当然，您是一位真正的画家，萨列里阁下，我对您慕名已久。”</p><p>男孩似乎真的很崇拜他，眼睛里闪耀着星光，笑起来的样子像是撞见了流星的孩子。这家伙有多大？可能只有十七、八岁。他看起来还很干净，没太学会该如何虚伪地使用礼仪。所以，尽管他的举止多少有些冒失，萨列里还是决定暂且不去计较。</p><p>“这是一幅优秀的作品，先生，”萨列里看了一眼底下的标价，继续说道，“这个标价、这个展览、甚至这间画廊，都不太配得上它。”</p><p>“那么，您怎样看创作它的画家呢？”</p><p>那个年轻人仍然在询问，但问句多少比其他人的听起来舒服许多。其他人总是问萨列里：这个画家怎么样，他的画值多少钱？那些人既不在乎萨列里的看法，也不真正在乎莫扎特和他的作品。他们一概是为了花出去的钱，看能不能捞上一笔。倒是这个年轻人，虽然行为失礼，却怀着一颗诚心。</p><p>“我曾经见过他一面，是个有才能的年轻人，看起来很有朝气，也很有潜力。”</p><p>画师的手指自画框划过，指尖因常年握笔而磨出的薄茧蹭过优雅的实木雕花。萨列里并不吝惜他的赞美。一方面，他的确非常欣赏莫扎特的作品，另一方面，总不好让这样真诚的男孩失望。尽管希望是没有意义的存在，但大概是受了画作的影响，萨列里的内心也柔软了几分。</p><p>男孩眉间的神情更加雀跃几分。他向后退了一步，一手抚胸，另一手摘下小礼帽，深深鞠躬，行了个夸张的脱帽礼。</p><p>“听奥朗日小姐说，您问起了我。这可真是我的荣幸。我是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。很荣幸见到您，萨列里阁下，真的，非常荣幸。”</p><p>萨列里初时并没有反应过来，正想还礼，有意识到对方通报的名姓。</p><p>沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。</p><p>这个小展厅里所有画作的作者，那个“天才”莫扎特。装模作样询问自己的意见，是想听到赞美，还是在戏弄自己？他当然有资本骄傲，他的天赋、他的技巧、他那天马行空的想象力、他怀有的希望……</p><p>萨列里突然有些痛恨起自己适才表现出的温和。他应该不着痕迹地将莫扎特贬低一通，煞煞这个年轻人的傲气。可时机已然错过，他只能继续与这个小混蛋寒暄。</p><p>久经世故的画家仍然在微笑，可笑意已经逐渐自眼底褪色。他伸出手去，与这个年轻的画家握手，传达自己并不真诚的友善，一面回想着，他在哪里见到过这个家伙。蒙着眼睛表演绘画那一次，这家伙还是个小孩，都没长到自己胸口。</p><p>“您是一位很有才能的年轻人，莫扎特。请听从我的劝告，若您安分守己，我们就能平安无事。”</p><p>莫扎特还没能明白萨列里在说什么，萨列里就已经转身离开了。年轻的画家回过头去，伸出手想要挽留，却抓了个空。大师的步伐坚决而果断，莫扎特想要再追上去，可那个身影已经与其他访客混在一起，最终失去了踪影。同时，那位花枝招展的画廊主也踱步过来，为他介绍起潜在的买家。</p><p>莫扎特于是心不在焉地应付起这些脸上堆积了傲慢与肥肉的商人。他的身体当然被钉在了原地，可他的脑子全都随着萨列里而飘走了。他的脑海里一遍又一遍播放着相遇的记忆，将每个场景掰碎揉开，仔细分析着，究竟哪一点惹恼了对方。他还记得萨列里大师的手指怎样抚摸沉重的画框，左手漂亮的黑紫色指甲一闪而逝，薄唇紧紧抿着，神色却分明是柔和的。</p><p>男孩不知不觉便走神了。他勉强与一位投资人告别，握了握那双因沁了汗而油腻腻的手，走出了画廊。</p><p>不知不觉，天色已经暗了下来。莫扎特举起双臂，深深地呼吸、吐气。初春的空气还有些凉，吸进肺里，仿佛连整个人都染上了这种凉意。不自觉地抖了抖，莫扎特抱着手臂，沿着画廊的红墙走了几步，便看到一个酒吧。绿色霓虹灯亮起的瞬间，照亮了砖墙上的绿植，简直像是春天的号角突然吹响。</p><p>眼睛转了转，莫扎特扭头往画廊跑。拜托画廊的门童给奥朗日小姐带了个话，便又折回酒吧的方向。</p><p>嘿，这还有什么疑问吗？一次顺利的画展需要啤酒来庆祝，一次与偶像的失败搭讪需要白兰地的安慰。</p><p>酒吧，当然是酒吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨列里坐在惯例为他留下的卡座里，手里端了杯酒。他轻轻摇晃酒杯，看着酒液爬上倾斜的杯壁，又在杯子改变方向的瞬间滑落，留下一道道痕迹。<br/>下午他回到家中，翻看自己的练习画册时，终于想起了为何看着莫扎特觉得眼熟。那头璀璨的金发，正是那天撞进自己怀里，还傻笑着道歉的那个醉鬼。<br/>萨列里感到一阵不快，心脏部位产生轻微的抽痛。这并不足以干扰他的健康，却让他更加烦躁起来。<br/>他被那个莫扎特给戏弄了。或许，那个混蛋一直都不怀好意，像伊甸园的蛇一样在暗中窥伺的他，只等着窥探到他的破绽，便来一次阴狠的伏击。至于他所心生向往的那些美好的、灿烂的神情，只是无聊的戏码，用来戏弄他最后的良心。<br/>萨列里被这种猜想俘虏了。尽管他能找到一万个理由来反驳，但他还是忍不住要相信。以最坏的角度来揣测别人，于他并没有什么损失。但若是把别人想得太好，往往就得倒霉。萨列里吃过足够多的苦头，已经学聪明了。而且，他也不愿意否认这种猜想，以免又得花费心思猜测，自己胸口的抽痛究竟是为了什么。<br/>事实上，这正是他此刻坐在酒馆里的原因。<br/>当然，萨列里有自己的酒柜和藏酒。他并不热衷于酗酒，但家里总会准备几瓶好酒待客。可萨列里其实并不喜欢那些昂贵的窖藏酒，酒液太过醇厚，瓶装太过精美，仿佛拔出木塞之后便不再完整，而自斟自饮的他又该是如何的孤独。而坐在小酒馆，喝几杯勉强入口的劣酒，让过度的酒精麻痹思维与大脑，第二天得到如愿以偿的宿醉的眩晕感，却反而更合萨列里的心意。<br/>是的。他其实喜欢把自己弄得一团糟，把那个真实的怯懦的无能的灵魂，从一丝不苟的躯壳里揪出来，搡在地上痛骂一番。第二天再把这个破破烂烂的灵魂重塞回去，背负着身体的重量，蹒跚爬行。<br/>然而，就在萨列里对着那杯劣质龙舌兰发呆的时候，酒馆虚掩的门被大力撞开。画家下意识回头，却看到了他此刻最不想见到的人。<br/>沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。<br/>萨列里恨恨咀嚼着这个名字，青年的姓氏在他唇边涌动，苍白的手指捏紧透明玻璃杯，黑紫色的指甲在昏暗的光影下更加暗沉。他下意识往靠墙的一边挪了几寸，把自己完全缩进高背沙发的影子里。</p><p>莫扎特冲进来的时候，没有注意到任何人。他已经和那些买家周旋了一天，实在精疲力竭。而萨列里——这位尊敬的大师不知为何对他几位冷淡，甚至怀着敌意。<br/>但是，只要有酒，这些都可以统统抛诸脑后。几杯像酒馆姑娘一样火辣的龙舌兰滑进喉咙，世界便微妙地暧昧起来，酒馆里嘈杂的喧闹声像音乐一样流动起来，和着逆流的血液一起流进他的大脑，再顺着笔尖流淌到画布上。<br/>所以，莫扎特爽快地听从了内心的召唤，趴到吧台上，骄傲伸直了手，比了个手势，要了半打啤酒。他当然没打算自己独饮。事实上，他刚刚拿到了几张画的定金，虽然不算太多，但也能请同在吧台上的几个人来一杯。<br/>这个时候，酒吧的人还不太多，几个结伴而来的三三两两坐进了卡座。莫扎特没打算去搅扰他们，只是随便勾住了身边陌生人的肩膀，生硬地加入了谈话。大概是看在请酒的份上，并没有人介意他的加入。大概是说到了开心处，吧台上的几人纷纷举起酒杯，喊着“沃尔夫冈”，仿佛已经是亲密的朋友了。<br/>萨列里本来是庆幸自己没有被莫扎特发现的。他已经稍微放松下来，只是出于习惯而保持着正襟危坐的姿态。然而再次听到莫扎特的名字，还称呼得如此亲密，这令他多少有些不悦起来。<br/>酒精混着烦闷的情绪，沿指尖攀缘而上，萨列里只觉得头皮发紧，简直想把桌上的酒瓶和玻璃杯都摔出去。但残余的理智提醒他冷静，几乎是强迫地把他死死按在了沙发里，半个身体都陷入了柔软的海绵垫。他深深低下头去，一只手的指尖划过另一只手指甲上的色彩，留下浅浅的划痕，尽力忽略多余的噪音。<br/>可莫扎特丝毫没有让他好过的意思。<br/>年轻的艺术家踩着高脚凳借力，坐上撒了酒渍的吧台，高高举起手里的酒杯。杯子里澄黄的酒液几乎洒出了一半，尽数泼在莫扎特的腿上和身边人的肩上，但没有人在乎这个。他的眼底已经积郁了浓重的醉意，两条小腿在空中不停地摇晃，一刻也不肯安分，没举杯子的手敲打着桌面，吸引所有人的注意力。<br/>当所有人都抬起头去看他的时候，莫扎特将半杯啤酒一饮而尽，大喊了一声。<br/>“我要成为最伟大的画家！”<br/>这一嗓子喊出来，萨列里手中的杯子摔了个粉碎。玻璃渣与烈酒在他脚边炸开，迸溅出接近圆的形状，只是缺了手工皮鞋的一角。萨列里倏然站起身来，一抬头却正与莫扎特的目光准确对接。<br/>愤怒的指责便在这一瞬间卡在了萨列里的喉咙里，如鲠在喉，却又失去了发声的能力。他的嘴唇翕动着，却只像一条濒死的鱼，汲取最后的空气。<br/>“萨列里阁下！大师！”<br/>莫扎特倒是丝毫没有闯祸的觉悟。他立刻窜下了吧台，虽一脚踩在被酒水打湿的地面上，却没滑倒，挣扎着扑向了萨列里的方向。<br/>萨列里已经挪出了卡座，连步子都迈开了，却还是被莫扎特扑个正着，就像这人上回醉酒那样。萨列里简直不愿想象，喝醉扑人是不是他的独特天赋。但是出于一个绅士应当保持的礼节，他还是接住了莫扎特，没让年轻的画家摔在那一片玻璃碎片上，只是眉宇深深地皱结起来。<br/>“您这样太失礼了，莫扎特。”<br/>可莫扎特完全没听进去。他仍挂着那样炽热的笑，一把抱住了萨列里。萨列里黑色的外套被他蹭上了酒渍，可年轻的画家只是仰头盯着男人的脸颊，停顿了几秒之后，热情地亲了上去。<br/>这个亲吻看起来似乎完全是亲密而无害的。被酒精浸润的柔软嘴唇在萨列里的脸颊上磨蹭，唇间呼出温热的气体，带着啤酒与龙舌兰混杂的气味，几乎像是春日和煦的风一般醉人。萨列里仿佛感觉到内心之中有一根弦被悄然拨动，某一块冰封的陆地，聆听到春天的号角，即将融化。莫名的饱胀几乎要撑破心脏，简直像是心脏中央藤蔓的种子在发芽生长。<br/>这植物的生发，是要汲取他心头的血的。<br/>萨列里暗自警告着自己，试图不着痕迹地推开莫扎特。毫无疑问，他失败了。年轻的画家抱得太紧，他的手臂推力又太软。<br/>“您为什么要推开我呢，萨列里？我是那么的尊敬您。和别人不一样，您是一位真正的艺术家。”<br/>这是莫扎特第二次这样说了。萨列里几乎没办法再以任何灰暗的心思揣度这一句话，他的防线已经被莫扎特那对如稚童般天真的眼睛击溃了。莫扎特确实是不同的，他才是那个和所有人都不一样的天才，纯真得像个孩子，却偏偏得到了神赐的才华。<br/>眼见莫扎特又要抱得更紧，萨列里用力挣脱了莫扎特的怀抱。心底的某个声音在诱惑他，试图让他留在这个温柔的世界。可是这太不体面了。两个大男人在酒馆里搂搂抱抱，像个什么样子。莫扎特，当然，这家伙已经喝醉了，没有人会去计较这个失礼的拥抱。可萨列里还清醒着——至少看起来还是这样。如果他再多放纵自己一秒，第二天就该等着被人耻笑了。<br/>萨列里没工夫去在意自己形象的狼狈，几乎是踉跄着跑出了酒馆。身后传来依稀的吵闹声，那个小混蛋大概又缠上了谁，正高声谈笑。他的声音是那么晴朗，能够驱散一切乌云，一切阴暗与卑琐。萨列里和那清亮的笑声格格不入。</p><p>萨列里固然狼狈，可莫扎特随后也遭了殃。他的亲吻分明是酒精催生下孩子气的讨好，可剩下的家伙却将其视为壮举。萨列里的脸被几个落魄的画师认了出来，于是戏弄了大师的年轻画家便成了失意人的英雄。莫扎特身边围了一圈人，所有人都在向他举杯。<br/>莫扎特的脑子已经被酒水和荤笑话搅乱了。他想追出去，但双脚却定在了原地。他还能举着酒杯和姑娘们调笑，和别的醉鬼一起喊着“干杯”，可他的胸口与嘴唇却氤氲着萨列里的体温。与此前的所有想象相反，他的大师的身体是如此的温暖。在拥抱的短暂瞬间，他能听到对方的心跳是如何瞬间加速，鼻端萦绕着轻微的酒气，裹挟了淡淡的古龙水香气，如萨列里本人一般……<br/>禁欲而诱惑。<br/>莫扎特被自己的念头吓了一跳。<br/>他当然听说过这样的事，一个男人喜欢上了另一个男人。无论是古罗马的荒唐传统，还是各地酒馆里遮遮掩掩的闲话，甚至一些主教的特殊癖好，他都有所耳闻。但莫扎特从没想过，这种事会发生在他自己身上。<br/>但他的忧虑情绪没能持续太久。不断倒满的酒淹没了他的神经，龙舌兰、威士忌、啤酒，各个品种的劣酒掏空了莫扎特的钱袋，也掏空了他的脑子，只剩沉重的躯壳瘫倒在柔软的沙发上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>揉了揉额角，莫扎特打量着周围的环境，才想起这家酒吧。透过窗子，可以看到被房檐分割成碎片的天空，正像阴湿的墙壁渗出日出的色彩。他的手肘撑着沙发靠背，想要冲出去，将朦胧而蓬勃的光影摹写进脑海里。可宿醉的头痛几乎将天地倒转过来，脚下踩着地面的触感也像陷进了棉花堆里。<br/>太阳穴跳动的钝痛将画家拉回了现实。莫扎特的灵魂自静默流动的光影里失落，重新回到了他的身体里。与此同时，一同跌进他的脑海里的，还有前一天那些凌乱的记忆。撒出去的钱币，流水般呈上的烈酒，还有萨列里的温度。<br/>该死的。<br/>莫扎特晃了晃脑袋，固执地站起身来，扶着墙跌跌撞撞地往外走。他这回可不会再撞上那位令人尊敬的画家了。他的大师已经被他吓跑了，大概以后再遇到他，也会绕道而行。<br/>可是，莫扎特也同样不会否认他的情感与冲动。<br/>经过一整夜的沉淀与发酵，脑海中倏忽闪现的念头，非但没有随着酒气的逸散而消逝，反而酿成了更加热切的渴望。他终于发现，曾经对于一位大师的仰慕，在与萨列里本人接触过后，愈发僭越起来。曾让他无比热切的阿洛伊西亚，他的缪斯，他失之交臂的幻梦，如今似乎也开始再记忆里淡漠。那些充斥着玫瑰与音乐的夜晚，也渐趋褪色，而代之以新的篇章。<br/>他甚至还记得沉睡中梦境的碎片，黑色的礼服一闪而逝，一丝不苟的袖口与繁复的暗纹，无疑暗示着某些不可言说的意象。<br/>于是莫扎特反常地沉默了下来。他没有像往常那样拥抱维也纳清晨的薄雾，没有踏着软绵绵的步子，指尖勾画着自然的着色。他只是咬紧了嘴唇，沉默，再沉默，一味低头走着，摸索着墙体外周突出的洛可可风格的装饰，偶尔抬头辨认方向，直到一头撞进了小旅馆的门扉。<br/>他的母亲，玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特早已经等在旅馆楼下破旧的沙发上了。<br/>莫扎特跌坐在一旁的单人沙发上，又从柔软的坐垫上滑下来，像个孩子似的，跪坐在地板上，侧脸挨着母亲的膝头。不经意瞥见母亲长裙上勾起的断线，莫扎特真正地冷静下来，想起此前是怎样豪爽地花掉了他拿到的大部分定金，并为此后悔起来。<br/>但他没心情谈论这个。事实上，萨列里已经占据了他全部的思考能力。于是，他只是仍沉默地掏出干瘪了许多的钱袋，递到了玛利亚手里。<br/>玛利亚的确需要莫扎特支付他们旅居异地的生活费，但她并没有提及莫扎特的画展，也没有询问画家接下来的计划。她看得出，她的小莫扎特现在心里满是烦恼，而且无处纾解。<br/>她的小莫扎特刚刚成年，在她眼里甚至还是个孩子。莫扎特的脾气，她是最清楚的。永远天真烂漫，不曾被世俗的腌臜心思所污染。这般特质赋予莫扎特的艺术作品以独特的活泼灵魂，但也让他失去了对阴谋伎俩的抵抗能力。<br/>阿洛伊西亚·韦伯就是最好的例子。野心勃勃，想成为一名自由撰稿人，利用可怜的小莫扎特为她创作了一套插画，反倒成为了书稿最好的助力。对于莫扎特的初恋经历，玛利亚并不愿更多评价，但她没法不心疼自己的孩子。<br/>母亲的温柔的手指拂过金色的发丝，顺着颈椎，像抚摸小动物似的，安抚着莫扎特烦躁的内心。莫扎特终于稍微从混乱思绪织结的茧中挣扎出来，重新呼吸到安宁的空气。他把头抬了起来，收敛了张扬跳脱的神情，变得温柔起来。<br/>“妈妈，您怎么这么早就下来了？”<br/>“你的父亲昨晚打来了电话。本来要你第一天展览结束就回复的，可你现在才回来。”<br/>提起正事，玛利亚忍不住露出责备的目光，抚摸莫扎特头顶的手却仍然温暖而柔和。莫扎特听了撇了撇嘴，没有立刻搭话。他心知这样一来又得和父亲吵架，但又有哪一回他们能和平共处呢？<br/>“妈妈，您可以转告父亲的，这次群展非常成功，我有几幅画已经找到了买家，还接到了新的订单。”<br/>提起画展，莫扎特终于稍微来了精神，他直起上身，挥着手臂，仿佛抡圆了胳臂，就能再现出画展的盛况。但想到利奥波德·莫扎特——他的父亲，舞动的手臂半途又放了下来，嘴角也向下撇着。<br/>玛利亚没有再做更多努力。她只是温柔抚摸着莫扎特的头顶，将他在酒吧沙发上滚得一团乱的金发抚平。她足够了解她的儿子，她的小莫扎特内心充满了对父亲的崇敬与爱，只是还没有学会如何表达。<br/>前台古铜色的电话响起，木质手柄自铜架上跳了起来，尖锐的铃声打破了清晨的宁静。站在柜台里的小伙计正专心致志擦洗着新漆的台面，也被这声响吓了一跳。他丢下手里的抹布，不耐烦地拿起电话，用懒洋洋的腔调和对面问答几句，便将电话侧放在一边，小跑过去向玛利亚低声报信。<br/>“莫扎特夫人，有您家里的电话。”<br/>玛利亚向小伙计道了谢，推了推莫扎特的肩膀，示意他去接电话。几乎不用想，莫扎特也能猜到，电话对面是他那保守又顽固的父亲——利奥波德·莫扎特。在莫扎特眼里，他的父亲的声音可以和噩梦里魔鬼的诅咒相媲美。上一次他听从了父亲的要求，失去了可怜的阿洛伊西亚，女孩不甘而愤恨的目光深深烙印在他的心底。现在，当他好像再次爱上一个人，他的父亲便又出现了。<br/>这次又会是什么要求？批评他的作画风格，还是要求他离开维也纳，回到萨尔兹堡，去给那个无聊的主教画肖像？<br/>绝不。拿起听筒前，莫扎特对自己重复着这个单词。绝不。<br/>他再也不要听凭父亲的摆布，像个傀儡似的苟活，失去他自己的梦想与期待，只为严厉的老莫扎特挤出几个好听的词。他要坚持他自己，无论是艺术，还是他的生活。<br/>在心底做了无数准备工作，深深地吸了一口气，莫扎特拿起了电话。<br/>“早安，父亲。”<br/>利奥波德看起来对莫扎特的声音多少有了些心理准备。他了解他的儿子，包括夜不归宿的部分，也包括大清早溜回来假装什么都没发生的部分。无论小莫扎特有多么叛逆，多么想要自己闯荡世界，可越是了解他，利奥波德就越不放心。<br/>“你昨天又去喝酒了？”<br/>莫扎特几乎下意识就要对着电话鞠个超过九十度的躬，只是微弯下腰的时候，才发现声音来自手中的听筒，于是便顺势将手肘压上柜台。只是简单的几个字，无需借助任何画笔，父亲严厉的形象便立即浮现在他的眼前。年轻的画家不禁打了个冷战，身体回暖所蒸腾起的残余酒意已经全然消褪了。<br/>“父亲，您不能这样对我。我参展的作品在第一天就卖出了好几幅，还接到了几个订单……”<br/>莫扎特每句话的尾音拖得又长又软，对着老旧的木柄话筒撒娇。他的眼睛里像是满藏着星星，多得快要溢出来了。<br/>然而利奥波德的声音还是那么冷淡，大概早已免疫了画家的可爱语调。<br/>“沃尔夫冈，你不能再这么挥霍下去了。你的母亲，玛利亚，她的身体一直不太好。如果这次还不能闯荡出名气，你还是回家继承我的工作吧。”<br/>想象着父亲一本正经端坐在桌前的样子，手臂弯折处的角度都像是经过精密的测量一般，莫扎特不知不觉便走神了。他想起了他的大师，萨列里阁下，尊敬的画家也是这样，对待着装一丝不苟。但是，与利奥波德不同，莫扎特能够感受到萨列里的冷淡衣着下，蕴藏着一颗怎样甜美而真挚的心，像是第一次参加舞会的贵族小姐，隔了扇子亲吻心仪男孩的脸颊。然而，回忆起了萨列里，此刻再与父亲对话，便多少有些心虚。他还没能完全理解自己对萨列里所怀抱的情感，但已经本能地察觉到危险，因而异常烦躁起来。<br/>“您的工作？父亲，您是指教导那些毫无艺术天赋的贵族学生，把自己对于艺术的热爱在无穷无尽的重复工作中消磨殆尽吗？不，我不会回去的。我这次能够挣到足够多的钱。我会带着妈妈搬进一个不错的公寓，继续追求我的梦想。艺术是我的生命，父亲。”<br/>利奥波德的大脑已经因这一串连珠炮似的指责而暂停工作了，莫扎特突如其来的愤怒令他难以理解。他自认为只是提出了有益的建议，也并不打算责怪莫扎特什么。他的儿子拖着他体弱多病的妻子远行，然而现在居然连一句关心都听不得。<br/>“你尽管去追求你的绘画和梦想，我知道，你不吃点苦头，是不会安分下来的。但是，莫扎特，不要忘了照顾你的母亲。她是我的生命与灵魂。去吧，让你母亲来和我说话。”<br/>莫扎特当然听出了他父亲的不耐烦，但他乐得逃过一劫。他并不是不能感受到利奥波德对他的关心，可是，正如玛利亚是利奥波德的生命一般，失去了绘画，莫扎特也将一无所有。如果要他将自己的天赋与锐气在庸俗不堪的宫廷中消磨殆尽，要他将满腔的创作热情让位于对待那些平庸学生的忍耐，这无异于谋杀了他的灵魂。<br/>甩了甩袖子，莫扎特向母亲行了个过分浮夸的鞠躬礼，用夸张的口型暗示了自己的去处，便飞一般地蹿出了旅店。这狭窄的旧旅馆已经没办法再安顿他的心灵，他渴望着接触更多的人，看到更多的风景。<br/>为此，他得去见一个特别的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亲爱的阿洛伊西亚，您终于到啦！”<br/>莫扎特在街角的咖啡厅坐了接近20分钟，终于见到了她的初恋女友，那个他打定主意要见面的特别的人。年轻的画家不停向阿洛伊西亚招手，表达着自己的热切。<br/>倒不是说，他对阿洛伊西亚还有什么关于爱情的眷恋。完全不是。他只是要托阿洛伊西亚帮忙租一间更好的公寓。<br/>阿洛伊西亚已经如愿成为了杂志的专栏作者，就定居在维也纳，每个月为当地的杂志写几篇漂亮的文章，就能有稳定的收入。她的家人也和她一起搬迁过来，在维也纳做起了经营旅店的生意。听说，她的未婚夫是一位贵族，在大学里得到了教职。<br/>现在的阿洛伊西亚，眉眼看上去更添了几分烟火气。莫扎特刚刚认识她的时候，只觉得她仿佛是月光凝成的幻觉，是水中阿芙洛狄忒的倒影，连眼睫的抖动都带着凉意。那时的阿洛伊西亚一心想要成为最杰出的自由撰稿人，忽略了两人之间流动的真诚情愫。而莫扎特呢，这位天才的画家那时完全是个孩子——虽然现在也没有好多少——太依赖他的父亲，太顺从他父亲的意见。<br/>逝去的时间与爱情已经无可挽回，两人也并没有再续前缘的愿景。他们都多少成长了起来，成为与那时不同的人。<br/>听到这声熟悉的呼唤，阿洛伊西亚怔了一怔，很快又恢复了平常神色。莫扎特的声音还是那么年轻，青年眼尾扬起漂亮的弧度，岁月俨然太过宽待他了。<br/>“莫扎特，”她优雅地拉开椅子，侧头收敛裙裾，也露出真诚的微笑来，“奥朗日小姐办的画展我也去看了，您最近的作品又取得了不小的进步呢。”<br/>受到她的称赞，他甜蜜地笑了起来，像是个偷吃了糖果的孩子。下巴压在手臂上，莫扎特就那么仰着头去看阿洛伊西亚，乖巧又狡黠，眼睛里像是盈满了金闪闪的星。<br/>“我可有好久没听您这么赞美我了，阿洛伊西亚。所以，我向您打听的事情，有消息了吗？”<br/>“当然，沃尔夫冈。”她又使用起另一个更为熟稔的称呼，肩膀也放松许多，仍保持着优雅的仪态，抿着嘴唇微笑，像只布偶猫一样，沉着而精明。这往往与莫扎特印象里的那个女孩不尽相同，然而摆脱了过往的阴霾，如今的她反倒也是可爱的。<br/>阿洛伊西亚从手包里拿出几串钥匙，在莫扎特眼前晃了晃。铜钥匙相互碰撞，发出悦耳的声响。<br/>“走吧，我让您见识一下专栏作者的审美能力。”<br/>她没有像以前那样拉起莫扎特的手，只是侧身一点，为莫扎特指引道路。<br/>几间公寓离约定好的咖啡厅都不算远，阿洛伊西亚尽可以和莫扎特走过去，但她只是向马车夫招了招手，示意他靠近一些。<br/>两人坐在马车上，头顶轻巧的伞状顶蓬遮挡着日光，垂下的流苏的影子将女子的长裙衬得愈发光怪陆离。莫扎特与他的前女友保持着适当的距离，脑子里想得却是另一个人。<br/>萨列里阁下，他和阿洛伊西亚是何等的相似，又如此不同。<br/>比起阿洛伊西亚，萨列里几乎像是最纯粹的黑夜了，最昏暗的颜色涂抹了整个世界，密匝匝的，透不出半点光亮。可每个经历过漫漫长夜的人都知道，这样的夜色，正是日出前的最后一刻。看似冷静自持，阴暗缜密，却全然无法掩饰其中包裹的光与火。</p><p>莫扎特这边想得入神，却恰巧萨列里也正咬牙切齿地念出了这个名字。<br/>终于度过了一个没有莫扎特的和平的清晨，萨列里的心情平复许多，便着人将此前新创作的几幅油画送去了画廊，又带了一本画廊最新的展品册页回来。<br/>而当萨列里翻开这本册页，莫扎特的名字再次被他咬在齿间，恶狠狠地啃出了一个齿印。<br/>他当然知道，莫扎特那个小疯子在萨尔兹堡积累了足够多的作品，上次在画展上见到的只是少数的几幅。才华横溢的青年把创作热情挥洒在每一个路人与流浪的街灯身上，创作出了许多佳作。对此他早有耳闻。<br/>但萨列里无论如何也不会料到，即使两人此前从不曾有过任何交集，却意外在一幅画的题材上，完完全全地重合了。他们以同一首乐曲为创作灵感，看着莫扎特那幅画在纸上印刷出的黑白图像，萨列里几乎能听懂每一个音符。<br/>年长的画家有点失措。莫扎特在此事上完全无辜，他心知肚明。然而正是这样的事实，更加扰乱了他的思绪。他不知道该把这事归结为该死的意外，还是内心深处的审美共鸣，抑或更糟糕一点……心灵的契合？<br/>最后一点归纳几乎要吓到萨列里了。无论如何，这太过了。他果断地将一切温和或美好的猜想都彻底斩断，不愿去思考这样巧合的共鸣该意味着什么，只是揣度着维也纳对于此类事件的态度。然而凡事与维也纳的上流社会产生交集，便绝不会得到温和的收场。<br/>萨列里几乎不敢想象新的画展会沦落到怎样尴尬的境地。每个发现这次意外的人，都会对此大加嘲讽——<br/>“看那，我们的大师已经画不出什么像样的东西了，他的审美倒退回了一个新秀的水平。”<br/>或者完全相反——<br/>“这完全是卑劣的抄袭，我们该翻翻莫扎特的作品，看他有没有其他劣迹。”<br/>这类讽刺，萨列里已经听过不知道多少次了。无论是对准他，还是针对别人。维也纳就是这样一个狭隘的城市，不容许有两个胜利者存在——有时候，甚至连一个都容不下。如果真的出现了哪个幸运儿，也会被这城市里孳生的无数黑暗拉进深渊，或者成为那些罪恶的同类。<br/>画家先生于是格外地焦虑起来。他并非从未遇到过这样的情况，但以前往往有着充足的准备。画家约定以同一题材作画，以比试画功，或者尝试对经典题材做出不同角度的描绘，是很正常的现象。但这次多少有些不一样。题材是不那么风行的曲子，萨列里也没有起过任何竞争的心思。在创作那幅画的时候，他甚至还没走进奥朗日的画展。<br/>上帝可以作证，那只是他听过一场音乐会后的偶然灵感，连拉奏曲目的小提琴家也名不见经传，他甚至记不住那个拗口的名字。唯一与莫扎特有所交集之处，大概就是这位演奏者也来自萨尔兹堡。<br/>萨列里的两只手紧紧攥在一起，扭曲成一个古怪的姿势。他的大脑里充斥着可能面对的讽刺与挖苦，绘画创作的场景重现，然而笔刷饱蘸了颜料，留在画布上的却一律是血的颜色，深的、浅的、浓的、淡的，只不过是反复涂抹的凶戾，刺眼得几近疯狂。<br/>狠狠揉了几下眉心，萨列里终于稍微从神游中恢复过来。<br/>画作已经送到了奥朗日小姐的画廊里，宣传的册页也已经付梓，无论如何，没有反悔的时机了。萨列里比谁都清楚，以奥朗日小姐在画界的地位，临时撤展是绝不可能的。可他也不甘心坐以待毙，被动等待即将发生的一切噩梦。<br/>他抬手胡乱翻看着日历，漂亮的花体字工整排列，记录着他接下来的行程和一些杂事。随着萨列里粗暴的翻动，柔软的纸张逐渐起了皱褶。正翻到画展的第二天，一个熟悉的名字出现在纸页上。<br/>罗森博格。<br/>算算日子，这位熟悉的朋友就该结束他的外派差事，回到维也纳了。<br/>对于罗森博格这个人，萨列里的心情是十分复杂的。这位艺术顾问与约瑟夫阁下十分亲密，更多像是那位银行家的私人管家。虽然对于艺术也颇有才能，并藉此成为了著名的评论家，但他的过分热情，萨列里实在是难以接受。<br/>可是，依照眼下的情况，若想寻求建议，罗森博格恐怕是最好的人选。作为奥地利博物馆的艺术顾问，享有政府津贴的罗森博格是最靠近上流社会的艺术圈，而又多少置身其外的人。他那充满了阴谋计算与香粉的脑子，倒是天然适合参与勾心斗角。而且，他一直以萨列里的密友自诩，对萨列里也是少见的真诚相待，萨列里从他那里得到了许多有用的建议。<br/>想到这里，萨列里慌乱的内心终于稍微安定下来。他其实并不太擅长交际，也很少能拿捏得住与人交往的分寸，对大多数人都是冷面相待。虽然他的艺术家气质发作起来，往往鄙薄罗森博格的行事风格。但作为朋友，罗森博格倒从来都很尽职。<br/>叹了口气，萨列里把册页合了起来，塞进书柜的角落。他站在书柜前琢磨片刻，又回身在日历簿上添了一行小字，字体与此前相比略显凌乱。<br/>“与罗森博格晤。”</p><p>该死的莫扎特。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>画展如期举行，奥朗日画廊较萨列里上次登门时，已然是气象一新。画廊按照预定的“雨的书”主题重新布置，收到的诸多画作也次列排布于高低错落的挂画线间，笼在暖色的照明灯光里。<br/>直到画展开展之前，萨列里都没有再踏足过奥朗日画廊。他甚至有些避讳听到这家画廊的名字，更不要说那位年轻的画家了。直至此刻，他站在画廊那扇熟悉的门前，仍然有些望而却步。他性格中糟糕的怯懦再次发作了，不仅是面对可能的责难，也是为着担心再次遇到那位年轻的画家。<br/>能够参与此次展览，意味着莫扎特在人们眼中已经摆脱了新秀的地位。他不再是一个初入画坛的菜鸟，也不会再有多少人把“潜力”当做他的衡量指标。他已经登堂入室，与此次画展的所有艺术家可以比肩了。<br/>当然，在萨列里看来，能在此次画展中留下名字的画家，许多是及不上莫扎特的天赋的。他们的所谓勤奋与经验在横溢的才华面前一触即溃，在艺术造诣上，甚至很难为那位年轻画家做出任何指点。萨列里相信，能够成为今日的画界新秀，莫扎特的基础绝不输任何一名画家。他曾经的勤奋练习，萨列里也同样早有耳闻。<br/>正了正领结，抚平衣领上并不存在的褶皱，萨列里深吸了一口气，顺着门童拉开的门扉，走进他注定该面对的世界。<br/>但是，显然事情的发展并不尽如萨列里的预料。事实上，他实在高估了大部分参观者的艺术欣赏水平，又低估了他与莫扎特之间个人风格的差异。大多数参观者甚至没能看出两幅画之间存在任何联系，偶尔几位看出端倪的，却又向萨列里含蓄地微笑着，仿佛传递着什么暗示。<br/>萨列里本该读懂这些暗示的。但他大脑只是一味地嗡鸣，该死的噪声剥夺了他的思维能力，让他只能呆立在莫扎特那幅高度接近墙体三分之一的油画面前，机械地向所有和他交谈的人微笑，点头致意。大概是习惯了他冷淡矜持的处事风格，倒是也没有人发现什么异样。<br/>萨列里已经完全被拉扯进莫扎特的画作里了。他在画作前垂着眼睛，似乎在这幅作品的标题——《袖珍神学》。可事实上，画家的灵魂已经站在了末日的节点，承受着一场无名的审判。这巨大的压迫感并非产生于莫扎特的作品。事实上，这部作品与莫扎特惯常的风格相当一致，轻松诙谐，讲述着不曾止息的希望，又对萨尔茨堡的大主教进行了隐晦而微妙的嘲讽。<br/>萨列里并不是第一次见到这幅木板油画，在画展前送去的画册上，他已经预览过一次。但平面的印刷无论如何不能抵消站在真实作品面前，所承受的震撼。繁复精致的笔触，赋予这方寸的世界以鲜活的灵魂和生命，仿佛是神赋予了人的灵。<br/>于是，站在莫扎特这样一幅无法以语言描绘其神韵的画作面前，萨列里再次痛恨起自己所谓的才能来。他不知道该如何描述这沉默的苦闷与彷徨，便只是尽力压抑着，收敛自己失散的思维与魂魄。<br/>他开始惧怕莫扎特，像夜行的生物畏惧阳光，像蛮荒的兽类惧怕火焰。可他又想接近莫扎特，像虔诚的信徒对神的纯粹的渴望。<br/>萨列里的灵魂徘徊着，焦虑着。然而令他意外的是，这一整天，都没有看到那位活泼的年轻画家。</p><p>莫扎特本人的确并没有到场，他还在忙着收拾他的新公寓。他用此前的订金，租了一间不错的房子。<br/>莫扎特的母亲安娜对这栋公寓很满意。这里多少避开了维也纳市中心那些喧闹繁华的空气，在她看来，很适合莫扎特修身养性，专心作画。她倒并不是利奥波德·莫扎特那样的人，也没打算榨干她儿子的所有精力与智慧。然而莫扎特实在是太活泼了些，这样一个远离繁华的地方，倒是正合适。<br/>画展前几日，奥朗日小姐的邀请函当然也到了莫扎特的手里。在安娜的督促下，他还认真地回了一封短函，传达了自己的忙碌境况，和无法参加展览的遗憾。<br/>当然，莫扎特还是答应了一定会去最后一天的宴会。他天生喜欢那样热闹的场合，又有免费的酒可喝，当然不会拒绝。而且，据说萨列里大师也会到场，这可是莫扎特现在最期待见到的人。有了这位大师在，即使是觥筹交错的应酬场合，也会变得别开生面。<br/>安娜并不太反对莫扎特的这个决定。她当然知道，莫扎特准得第二天带着一身酒气和姑娘们的脂粉香气进门。但这好歹是一次正经的宴会，会有很多艺术界的名家和投资者莅临。莫扎特难得愿意忍受刻板三件套的拘束，去参加这样的社交活动。比起在某个不知名的小酒馆和一群醉鬼厮混，这个精致的名流宴会看起来也没那么糟糕。<br/>即使离着画展结束的日子还早，莫扎特的手指仍然不住地敲动着打出节拍，嘴唇翕动轻哼着萨尔兹堡的小调。他现在快活极了，满脑子都是今晚遇到萨列里的情景。他该穿哪套衣服？该用什么样的开场白？即使深谙如何去讨女孩子的欢心，可面对萨列里，莫扎特还是觉着自己大脑仿佛只剩一片空白，连多说出一个词的能力都失去了。<br/>原因无他。自从他崭露头角之后，每个女孩都会用崇拜的目光注视着他。可是萨列里……他曾经像所有渴望成为画家的年轻人那样，仰望着萨列里的成就。时至今日，他仍然无法忘记第一次读懂萨列里画作时，灵魂受到的触动。<br/>就像一把新斫成的提琴，被拨动了第一根弦。蒙昧与混沌蓦然开化，他从此执迷于聆听萨列里的内心，无论表面的光鲜平滑，还是背后浓得化不开的孤独与悲哀。<br/>莫扎特于是又想起此次萨列里送去展出的作品。和萨列里一样，他也拿到了奥朗日小姐提供的画册。从那幅作品中，他能听到萨列里的呼吸。那该是个阴雨的天气，在剧院里，婉转的琴音，潮湿的雨雾，和无处言说的、湮没在冷静自持之下的汹涌情感。<br/>创作这幅画的萨列里大师，他在想什么呢？</p><p>这当然是一个不会得到答案的问题。<br/>正如同萨列里难得连续三天出现在画展上，却没能见到莫扎特，因而产生的疑惑一般无二。除去应付了一群意动的买家外，这几天别无收获。<br/>而这一天天下午，正是他邀请了罗森博格过府叙旧的日子。<br/>罗森博格两天前就回到了维也纳。听到这个消息，萨列里立刻派人去向这位艺术顾问预约一次会面。然而罗森博格总得先去述职，便将时间定在了此日。<br/>萨列里没等多久，罗森博格就到了。<br/>这位圆滑世故的艺术顾问还是老样子。他身材矮小，戴着老派的银色假发，穿着正是维也纳时下流行的款式。还未落座，萨列里就能闻见他身上的香粉气味。再看罗森博格脸上，果然覆着厚重的脂粉。<br/>无法理解的爱好。<br/>萨列里暗自腹诽一句，摆出日常的冷淡神情：“好久不见，罗森博格。”<br/>罗森博格倒是一如既往的热情。他立刻拉住萨列里的手摇了摇，毫不客气地坐在萨列里对面的椅子上，将手杖撑在两腿之间。上半身向萨列里的方向前倾些许，表情严肃。<br/>“亲爱的大师，我实在是太想念您了。所以，交托的工作一结束，我就来拜访您了。说起来，您看过这个了吗？”<br/>萨列里本计划着继续寒暄几句，却被罗森博格连珠炮似的急促语句打断。一边说着，罗森博格递出了一份杂志。萨列里低头瞟了一眼那精心修剪打磨过的指甲，接过了杂志。<br/>《后感性》。<br/>他倒是知道这份杂志。杂志的创办者算是个有想法的评论家，集合了许多年轻的画手和艺术专业毕业生，很喜欢做一些时评，讨论当代艺术。只是萨列里一惯谨慎保守，并不适应这本刊物的激进风格，即使偶尔翻阅，也不是很能认同那些太过热情张扬的呼吁。<br/>接过杂志，翻到目录页浏览着当期的标题，萨列里抬头看了看罗森博格，示意他直说。<br/>罗森博格会意地颔首，尽管两人明明身处萨列里的书房，却还是下意识正襟危坐，压低了声音，指向目录里的某篇文章。<br/>“请您看看这个，我的大师，这真是太过分了。我不知道您有没有见过那个莫扎特，但是，显然有人想要借他的锐气，伤害您的名誉。”<br/>萨列里顺着罗森博格的指引，翻到了那篇文章。署名当然是一个无从分辨真实身份的笔名，但文章内容却没有半分虚假。而更令萨列里不安的是，这篇文章真正戳到了他这几天夜不安寝的原因——他和莫扎特在这次画展上展出的作品。<br/>翻回封面看看日期，可以确定这篇文章从展览画册四处分发时，就已经着手准备了。看得出来，作者对萨列里和莫扎特两位画家都做了许多研究，其中论证做得相当出色。萨列里心中本来就清楚事态原委，看到这篇文章，便更觉得棘手。<br/>把那本杂志平放回桌子上，萨列里再去看罗森博格的表情，便多少有些想笑起来。此事既然已经戳破，他却反倒不怎么担心了。这不过是陈述了事实，即使他人要恶意地评论猜测，也不再是他能干涉的。<br/>“这篇文章说得没错，罗森博格。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这篇文章说得没错，罗森博格。”萨列里难得地勾了勾嘴角，即使只是以最微小的弧度，“我们两个画的，的确是同一个题材。”<br/>萨列里几乎不必抬眼，就能想象到罗森博格惊诧的目光。这位艺术顾问当然不会真的去读那篇文章，只要看个大概，就足够他做出义愤填膺的表情了。至于真相如何，这并不在他的关心范围之内。毋庸置疑，维也纳的上流社会中，没有人在乎所谓的真相。<br/>“但您不能不考虑到事件发酵的后果，亲爱的大师。”罗森博格并没有深究下去，显然，他关心的焦点从来都不是艺术或者美学，“一位新秀的名字与您相提并论，这无论如何是不体面的。而且莫扎特的作品也不至于一无是处，除了那么几个地方，比如他这次画的……”<br/>罗森博格没把话说完，就注意到自己的失言了。他竟然当着萨列里的面，去夸奖这次冲突的另一方，无形之间，简直就是在非议这位享有盛名的画家。<br/>萨列里眨了眨眼睛。罗森博格的思考方式正是他需要的，而这一切也正是他派人邀请罗森博格的原因所在。可到了现在，他却反而更加困惑了。他甚至不知道，自己该以怎样的立场与面目，和罗森博格把这场商谈进行下去。<br/>以一个艺术家的立场吗？可作为一个画家，他确实得承认，两人只不过是选中了同一个题材，他灵魂中属于艺术的清澈，甚至让他对此感到欣喜。知音难觅，如今终于能够有人读懂他，甚至比他自己还要理解他的内心，对于每一个在艺术之路上孤独蹒跚的人而言，这都是一场幸事。<br/>以一个固守名利的混迹于上流社会的手艺人的立场吗？他由衷地厌恶着这样的自己，也厌恶着污浊的所谓名流与贵族。然而时至今日，曾经令他唾弃的一切，却早已浸染了他的作品，更渗透进他作画的手。他已经没有了置身事外的勇气，令人垂涎的名望像是一张蛛网，将他捆绑得无比紧密，几乎濒于窒息了。<br/>将轻轻颤抖的指尖藏在桌下，萨列里竭力阻止着自己的失态。他深深地吐了口气：“这正是我请您来的原因，罗森博格。在这样的事情上，您比我想得更周全。”<br/>罗森博格自矜地笑了笑。他转动着拐杖顶端灯笼形状的金饰，底端的实木雕花碾在地板上。萨列里几乎能看清一格格的转动。不过一会儿，这位艺术顾问先生脸上便浮现起洋洋自得的神情来。他抽出一条手帕，蹭了蹭鼻翼不存在的汗滴，向萨列里点了点头。<br/>“您说得没错，萨列里大师，这种鬼蜮伎俩，我可能比您更熟悉。”<br/>“哦，您已经有对策了？”<br/>“当然，亲爱的大师。”罗森博格扬了扬手里的拐杖，并不立即说明，反倒端起面前的茶杯，啜饮一口温热的红茶，“这些花哨的招数， 没人比我更了解了。”<br/>他本是想卖个关子的，但觑见萨列里严肃的目光，却不自觉地缩了缩颈子，把漂亮的骨瓷杯子又放回原处。<br/>“像这种事故，您要是由着他们向您泼脏水，可不是个好主意。但要是把这潭水搅浑，那就好办多了。您知道的，您可是一位久负盛名的画家，您的作品在很多人眼里，都是至高无上的。”<br/>“那么，莫扎特呢，您对他的作品如何评价？”<br/>萨列里突然开腔，却是问了个无关紧要的问题。罗森博格怔了怔，垂眼掩饰着不期然的慌乱，手杖重重敲击着地面。<br/>“他？一个初出茅庐的新人，怎么能和您放在一起？我厌恶他的作品，真的，讨厌极了。您看他那一套花里胡哨的颜色，简直像是打翻了调色盘。是的，讨厌极了！”<br/>萨列里被这反应逗笑了。他抬手掩住了上翘的嘴角，轻咳了一声，仍然故作严肃地凝视着罗森博格，手指敲了敲桌面。<br/>“我需要您的帮助，罗森博格，但不是现在。您做得太心急，只会让有心人更加注意到这其中的问题。您可以等等看，会有更多有趣的事发生的。”<br/>在罗森博格的感染下，萨列里仿佛也想通了关窍。他此前有些当局者迷，却没有意识到，在他眼中不相上下，甚至自己居于劣势的两幅画作，放在绝大多数人眼中，是无从分辨优劣的。无论是投机商人还是收藏者，都更在意创作者的名气，而非艺术品本身。几天下来，画展的场面已经说明了一切。<br/>纵然有人发现了这两幅作品的奥秘，拿这一话题做文章。但目前发表的杂志并不算声名远播，主笔的名字也并非权威。如果并没有幕后推波助澜，并不会有人真的因此而质疑他的技艺与水平。即使暂且观望，也不至于屈居劣势。<br/>而此刻若是他主动跳了出去，无论声讨或是澄清，都太急迫了，并不符合他作为画界前辈的地位。这说来是极龌龊而卑劣的想法，像个畏缩的懦夫，不敢去面对事情的真相。<br/>但是，又有什么关系呢，全维也纳都对“真相”这位客人拒之门外，多了他一个，又有什么关系呢。<br/>萨列里突然觉得心烦意乱。他的两手交握着，支在桌子上，撑着垂下的头颅。<br/>罗森博格自然也注意到了画家的异状。他与萨列里结交，虽然也是利益使然，但长久下来，多少也是真的产生了些许友情。此刻萨列里皱起的眉头，不能不使他担忧。他更担忧的是，这位画家始终与真正的上流社会保持着距离，并没有完全被污染。若是他脑子里那些清高自傲的念头占了上风，可不是什么好事。<br/>“阁下，您这是头疼了吗？需不需要休息？”<br/>沉浸在思绪中的萨列里蓦然被打断，不耐烦地挥了挥手。他站起身来，准备送客。<br/>“抱歉，我的头疼突然犯了。很遗憾今天无法招待您，罗森博格，或许等您忙完了这段时间，我们可以好好聚一下。”<br/>罗森博格当然是识趣的，否则也无法在他的职位上做了这许多年。他热情地关怀了几句萨列里的身体，便体贴地告辞，将空间留给了萨列里。<br/>烦躁的画家当然注意到了这一点，也很承罗森博格的情。但他此刻着实不适合与人交谈，无名的焦虑正日益纠缠啃噬着他的内心，像是血脉里生了腐烂的蛆虫，又像是脑子被一根细针不断搅动。<br/>该死。<br/>他深深地吸了口气，却还是觉得窒息，只能解开扣子，将外套脱下来扔在一边，动作粗鲁得简直像是换了个人。扶着墙壁踉跄摸到酒瓶，给自己倒了半杯红酒。饮酒的时候手指抖得更加厉害，红酒半数洒在衣襟上，竟像是血了。<br/>萨列里低头看了看自己胸口繁复的碎荷叶边领口，不由得叹了口气。<br/>然而这世事无论怎样更迭变幻，总要循着前定的轨迹蔓生。不论萨列里如何置身于矛盾纠结的处境之中，难以安眠，画展终于还是到了最后一天。<br/>他和莫扎特，他们都要参加这次酒会，庆祝画展的成功。<br/>前一夜，莫扎特难得地早早睡下。结果第二天这一大清早，莫扎特就顶着鸡窝一样蓬乱的金发爬了起来。相比于瞻前顾后的萨列里，这位满脑子只剩萨列里的画师倒没那么多心理压力，睡了个好觉。梳洗完毕，莫扎特甚至顾不上吃饭，就钻进卧室，半个身子都埋进了衣橱里，不时拿出几间衬衫放在自己身上比划，回头询问母亲的意见。<br/>“妈妈，妈妈，你看我穿哪件衬衫合适？”<br/>安娜当然是有些意外的。莫扎特一向对繁文缛节没什么耐心，今天却专心致志挑起出门的衣服来，这可不大寻常。但是她又说不出什么不是来。毕竟一个孩子现在看起来终于有了成熟的迹象，愿意踏入名流的交际圈。对于一个操心孩子的母亲而言，无论如何是件好事。<br/>又或者……莫扎特其实喜欢上了一个会在酒会上出现的女孩子？<br/>安娜猜度着，愈发觉得后一个原因更像是莫扎特的行事风格。她的嘴角不禁挂上了神秘的微笑，手里的扇子温柔地敲了敲莫扎特的额头。<br/>“你这是要去见谁，这么兴高采烈？”<br/>“是萨列里大师呀，妈妈，他今天也会参加。”<br/>莫扎特一边手忙脚乱地换衣服，一边半转过身去，向安娜行了一个夸张的脱帽礼。<br/>听了这个消息，安娜无奈地叹了一声。前些日子，她已经见过阿洛伊西亚·韦伯，也发现韦伯小姐与莫扎特已经完全成为了朋友。今天莫扎特来了这么一出，她还以为莫扎特终于走出了阿洛伊西亚的阴影，看上了哪家的小姑娘，谁知道还是为了画笔上的事。<br/>抱怨归抱怨，安娜还是上去帮着莫扎特参谋着装去了。这位母亲此时还不知道，她的儿子对萨列里已经不再是简单的追捧与崇拜。时间让一切发酵成更醇美的情感，莫扎特此时满心满眼要去见的，不再是一位前辈、一位偶像，而是他最恋慕的人了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫扎特难得地没有迟到。<br/>如果从以前的辉煌历史上看，他每逢这样的宴会，总是要迟到个几次的。在萨尔兹堡就是这样，即使是那时的主顾——大主教克洛雷多几次召唤，莫扎特如果正在小酒馆玩得高兴，也可能置之不理。就连主教大人举办活动，需要这位画家做漂亮的点缀，莫扎特也经常忽视管家的反复斥责，姗姗来迟。<br/>当然，莫扎特的才能是无可置疑的，这也是那位大主教一边诋毁着这位画家的品格，一方面却又保留着他的作品的原因。但他身上的懒散肆意，却总教那些被困在身份的套子里，遵循着规矩生活的人看不惯。<br/>不与名流交往，反倒喜欢往小酒馆里钻，和醉汉勾肩搭背。在喜欢他的人看来，这可以算作是不拘小节的美谈。而在厌恶这种行事风格的人看来，多少就有些过于傲慢了。</p><p>但是，莫扎特在宴会刚一开始的时候，便领受着所有认识他的人的惊异目光，踏进了会场。<br/>会场选在了奥朗日小姐特意租用的一家酒店，在装修上颇有些别致风趣。如果是平时，莫扎特到了会场，非得先把这一圈建筑与内饰都看个遍不可。可今天他只是心不在焉地走着路，脑子里转着他想见到的那个人。<br/>肩膀突然被拍了一下。沉浸在心事中的莫扎特吓得差点跳起来。他回过身，才看到来人是谁。<br/>阿洛伊西亚。<br/>一惯喜欢蓝色的阿洛伊西亚今天穿了一条白色的礼服裙，帽子上略有些夸张的粉色装饰衬得皮肤更加白皙。莫扎特也很是为这装束感到惊艳，他随手在身旁的花瓶里抽出一支玫瑰，稍微躬身，向阿洛伊西亚递了过去。<br/>“漂亮的小姐，今天您带舞伴了吗？”<br/>他的声音还是那么朝气蓬勃，眼角带着轻佻的风流。<br/>莫扎特从来都是带着这样漂亮到极致的风流气，这气韵甚至先于他的声音，就那么撞进别人的怀里。阿洛伊西亚想起了他第一次去韦伯家拜访的时候，她的母亲塞西莉亚谈论着那个荒腔走板的传说，说莫扎特即使把手捆起来也能作画。听到这个夸张的描述，他发出了那样热烈的笑声，真挚又温暖，像是一团火，又像夏日拂面的热风。<br/>阿洛伊西亚那时就躲在莫扎特看不见的拐角处，等着按照塞西莉亚安排的顺序出场，给莫扎特一个惊喜。可是，当这位年轻的画家真的踏进韦伯家寒酸的房子，他身上炽热的光，便先一步吸引了阿洛伊西亚。可惜，这位颇有天赋的女性撰稿人彼时选择的不是抓住这光焰，而只是拿薪柴去分引微不足道的焰尾。<br/>旧事已了，再去回忆也无法挽回什么。阿洛伊西亚这样想着，驱散了心底复杂的心绪，定了定神，行了个极淑女的屈膝礼，接过了莫扎特的玫瑰，折断过长的茎，又将初绽的花苞插回了莫扎特礼服前胸的兜，与白色丝绸方巾作伴。她促狭地笑了笑，目光半是打趣地扫过莫扎特的装扮。<br/>“您今天穿得可真整齐，我简直要认不出来啦。莫非，是哪家的女孩，又唤醒了您的爱情？或许我该为她哀悼两秒。”<br/>莫扎特倒是习惯了她的调侃。他将右手举到胸前，捏了捏外层的花瓣，指尖力道温柔得像是抚摸少女的脸颊。他顺势弯腰下去，抚胸行礼。<br/>“您只猜对了一半，我亲爱的阿洛伊西亚。陪我跳一支舞吧。”<br/>阿洛伊西亚便伸出一只手去，等待画家的牵引。他们在舞池里随着音乐旋转，脚尖支撑身体的重量，完成和谐的平衡与转移。这一切都像是一曲和谐的乐音——虽然似乎缺了点什么，比如激情、或是张力、立体感，但足够和谐了。<br/>后半句来自萨列里的评价。<br/>从不迟到的年长画家早已抵达，此刻正端着一杯金色的起泡酒坐在阴影里，偶尔与凑过来的商人交谈。这是他不能推掉的宴会，萨列里告诉自己，这只是别无选择。<br/>但是更多的时间里，萨列里只是慢慢抿着酒，向舞池中央投以复杂的注视。他的视线由黑暗向光明延伸，像伸向上帝的亚当的手。但他本人仍端坐在光线交织的间隙中，像一只鹤，单腿立足于河底的淤泥，纤弱的腿骨似乎可以被轻易折断。<br/>不，不会的。萨列里有着太多手段，足以自保，安稳地盘踞于他独享的一席之地。他不是鹤鸟，而是鹰隼。<br/>不与莫扎特打声招呼，就太失礼了。萨列里这样劝说着自己，趁着一曲结束，莫扎特夸张地向阿洛伊西亚鞠躬道谢的时候，端着酒杯走了上去。<br/>“夜安，莫扎特。”<br/>萨列里满心以为，他是可以保持着冷静、理智的面具，得体地解决与莫扎特之间的一切交际需求的，一如他在过去的八年、甚至更长时间里所做的那样。<br/>但他不得不承认，他错了。此刻，在莫扎特过分热情的注目下，他第一次觉得自己是如此赤裸而毫无遮掩。并不是说，莫扎特猜透了他，猜透了他那些不大能见得人的小把戏。与此相反，莫扎特的神情是过分纯粹的炙热。这个萨尔兹堡的年轻人看起来像个孩子一般，压根没有费心去揣度什么，与此相反，他只是把自己的情绪直白地传递过来。<br/>这让萨列里想起了最早的圣像画，那些刻在岩壁上、墓穴里的基督——毫无技巧可言，手法粗糙，没有任何透视观念，却传递着朴素、坦荡而神圣的信仰，最终确立了此后千年的绘画典范。<br/>可萨列里却被莫扎特的目光灼伤了。他的面具——那维也纳的冰雪所堆砌成的冷淡表情，正在年轻人的眼前消融。他垂下眼，视线焦点下移，可怕的灼痛感却并未消弭。他怀疑自己正站在刀尖上，站在烧得火红的砧板上，而“莫扎特”这几个音节拼凑出的形象，正是这一切痛苦的始作俑者。<br/>莫扎特也正在找他的大师，使他陷入爱情的人。此刻捕捉到萨列里的身影，他自然又是弯腰行着莫扎特式的夸张礼节，手腕处繁复的荷叶边藉此在空气中翻出漂亮的波浪。<br/>“您好呀，亲爱的大师，我可找您好久啦！”<br/>这句话，萨列里是相信的。莫扎特的态度太热切了，他眼底翻涌的温度，使得萨列里甚至不敢与之对视。顿了顿，萨列里本来是想说些寒暄的话语，缓和紧绷的神经。可莫扎特却全然没有察觉。那句招呼只是一个开始，还没等萨列里嘴唇张开，连串的赞美就已经从他嘴边溜出来了。<br/>这个年轻人是如此真诚地颂扬着他的作品，直白又甜蜜的词句不仅夸赞了他的笔触、构图、色彩、思想，甚至还向萨列里散发出隐约的暧昧情愫。<br/>倒是没有辜负他的多情名声。萨列里皱了皱眉，便后退了半步，打断了莫扎特的话语。这本是不合礼仪的，但萨列里已经顾不得这许多了。<br/>“我有幸见识了您的新作，莫扎特。那幅《袖珍神学》，令人敬佩。”<br/>“啊，您也看到了那幅画！您知道的，萨列里，伦勃朗的《袖珍神学》练习稿给了我不少启发，还有音乐！我打赌您也听过他们的音乐会，虽然技巧还没臻至化境，但那是活的灵魂的乐声！”<br/>莫扎特激动地挥起手臂。他的双臂向前伸展，几乎要抱住萨列里了，可半途又刹了车，这就使他的动作显得有些滑稽。萨列里受了惊吓，但更让他险些落荒而逃的话还在后面——<br/>“您也听过他们的歌声，对吧？我见到了您的作品，《降临》。您得知道，我没有错过您的任何画展，一次都没有。能和您恰巧由同样的音乐中萌发灵感，这是我的荣幸，萨列里……”<br/>莫扎特的声音由于过分激动而攀升至破音的边缘，他的嗓音是二十岁年轻人特有的清亮高亢，更多不加雕琢的赞颂由饱满的唇间跳跃而出，推得萨列里快要站不稳了。<br/>年轻人还在不停宣泄着热情与憧憬，可那些字词已经没办法在萨列里脑中连缀成句。萨列里感到晕眩，他面对世界的防御一半因过热而膨胀，另一半却因过冷而坍缩。理智阻止他将真实的自我向面前的竞争对手显露，可混乱无序的情感居然向他传递着相反的意见。<br/>灵魂的遮罩在莫扎特的话语间被无声撕裂，可萨列里还没准备好面对着一切。他的五指攥紧了酒杯，指尖过度用力，在透明的玻璃杯壁上显现出苍白的颜色，又被酒液渲染成浅淡的金色。他强自镇定地饮下一口酒液，气泡却在他口腔上壁炸开，破坏了他勉强维持的防御。<br/>“够了！”<br/>萨列里低声喝止了莫扎特的更多发言，倒退两步，甚至险些撞到路过的侍者。他的右手抚上胸膛，弯曲上身，却挺直着脊背，试图证明自己的清白。<br/>“请原谅我的冒昧，莫扎特，但是我的身体不太舒服，如果您没有别的事，我要告辞了。”<br/>说完，他将空酒杯放进侍者手里的托盘，离开了宴会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此后一段时间里，萨列里和莫扎特没再见面。<br/>萨列里回到威尼斯潜心创作，避开了与莫扎特见面的一切机会，也躲开了维也纳紧盯着他的眼睛，和无孔不入的风言风语。<br/>他们在酒宴上不甚友好的交谈结尾，和萨列里近乎溃败的姿态，当然被许多有心人收进眼底。“萨列里将莫扎特视为劲敌”，“莫扎特年轻气盛激怒大师”，太多种可能性在意有所指的微笑中扩散，有些甚至猜得似模似样。<br/>相关杂志上对他们画作的比较评论也骤然增多，两人之间莫须有的暗流涌动，成了社交场上最时兴的话题。但是，无论莫扎特还是萨列里，都没有作出任何回应。<br/>莫扎特其实给他写了不少信。萨列里都一一阅读，并折好按原样塞回信封，依时间顺序收纳整齐。但是他没有回复任何一封。<br/>信上其实大部分都是相似的内容。<br/>年轻的画家抄写着大段大段的赞美，萨列里甚至能够从这些漂亮得不像出自莫扎特之手的段落里，准确分辨出他们来自怎样的原文。但是，他甚至不敢放任那些作品的名字在脑中第二遍闪现。<br/>那些作品的封皮下，包裹着的无一不是滚烫的爱语。<br/>但这是绝不可能的。爱情，不，这不可能。<br/>莫扎特不会对他怀有什么恶意。即使已经成为可敬的创造者，这年轻人仍如此诚挚地赞美他的作品。萨列里经历过许多假意恭维，也见识过何谓口蜜腹剑。莫扎特的书信中，字体潦草，缺乏参考作品的段落中，用词直率得像个孩子。曾经的敌对猜疑早已烟消云散，纵然出于自保而保持距离，但萨列里早已不再过度提防莫扎特。<br/>但这仍与爱情无关。萨列里的消息不算闭塞，在他离开的时日里，莫扎特依旧是维也纳花丛中最得意的浪荡子。罗森博格的来信已经用了无数修饰词，表达了对年轻画家的愤怒与不屑。<br/>这位艺术顾问先生从来都是大师忠实的支持者。如今莫扎特一时间成了维也纳艺术界的宠儿，约瑟夫阁下的座上宾，奥朗日小姐沙龙里的宠儿，人人都说他将来能取代萨列里的地位。可罗森博格看得清楚，这位莫扎特不需要“将来”，就能爬到最高的王座上。遗憾的是，这既不符合他的评判趣味，也不符合他的切实利益。<br/>这时，他需要他的挚友、艺术大师安东尼奥·萨列里。这正是他描述莫扎特种种风流行迹，催促萨列里回到维也纳的原因。<br/>不得不说，罗森博格其实误打误撞地切中了萨列里的要害。愤怒与潜意识的恐惧已经迷惑了他的思想。他只道萨列里身上总带着些过时的古板保守，有关莫扎特的诋毁，或许能够激起这位艺术家的不满。可他却忽略了，萨列里对于莫扎特的关切，在某些时刻，微妙超出了一个同行与前辈的立场。<br/>就像他从来没注意过，萨列里提起莫扎特作品之优异时，眼瞳的深棕颜色都温柔了些许。他更不曾见过，当他提起莫扎特的新欢时，萨列里如何捏紧了信纸的一角，又故作无事地抛开信笺。<br/>所以，当莫扎特的首次个展即将举行之际，来自莫扎特本人的精致邀请函和来自罗森博格的催促同时寄到了萨列里的桌上。<br/>《奇异景观》。<br/>莫扎特以审读的目光注视着请柬封面的花体字，涂了黑色指甲油的食指蹭过右下角莫扎特亲手写就的签名。<br/>即使在接到消息时就已决定动身，萨列里还是被这异常厚重的邀请函吸引了注意。<br/>是的，这封信函在字面意义上，比常见的规格既厚且重。萨列里抽出了最显眼的卡片，草草阅读后便搁置了。与他常见的飞扬字体不同，这张卡片上，莫扎特倒是学会了规规矩矩的写字，用最郑重的语气进行邀请。很明显，这张卡片可能被抄写过了无数遍，字母勾连间带着 4萨列里几乎能想象，莫扎特是以怎样近乎撒娇的口吻，抱怨着奥朗日小姐的好心安排。他的母亲想必也费了不少功夫，才看管着总是张扬过头的小天才，把这种无聊的官体文字抄在纸上。<br/>但是，不得不说，莫扎特所写出的“安东尼奥·萨列里”几个字，笔触间还是饱蘸着蜜糖，正如他那双眼睛仰望着萨列里时的模样。<br/>想到这里，萨列里强迫自己晃了晃头，清除掉头脑里蔓生的杂念，即使它们像野草般恣意再脑海里不断复生，不过，现在可不是放任思绪的好时候。<br/>接下来是一封信。或者更确切地说，它的文字近乎“情书”，只是萨列里不打算这样去定义它。<br/>这封书信太过“莫扎特”了。<br/>年轻的天才在信里依然歌颂着萨列里在他心中的地位，格外热诚地邀请着他敬爱的大师前去参展。他用了太多与爱情纠缠不清的词语，来形容他胸腔中涌动的情感，这几乎让萨列里打消了念头。<br/>而最后，莫扎特干脆又放了一张卡片。这张金色的卡纸上只有几个炭笔涂鸦出的星星，和一个吻痕。不知为何，萨列里明确地意识到，这正是莫扎特本人的杰作。<br/>“太……这太……”<br/>萨列里的嘴唇翕动着，终究将最后的字词咽回了心底，沉淀起来。<br/>但他终究没有放弃出行。而这多少该归功于罗森博格。与莫扎特不同，罗森博格在信里的叙述简直温和得可怕。他破天荒地没有吐露太多个人评判，只是要求萨列里尽快动身返回维也纳。萨列里在他简要的叙述中，嗅到了阴谋渐袭的意味。<br/>曾经的萨列里会毫不犹豫地站在罗森博格一边。对于画家而言，金钱与艺术的联姻早已被默许，形形色色的资助人拉扯着艺术的经济边际，使其效力于商业野心。而画家于此间无声受益，增长的收入可以帮助他们过上优渥的生活，得以体面地工作，受人尊敬。许多画家看似对价格不屑一顾，却少有人敢于正面表示唾弃。<br/>而萨列里，流淌于他血脉中的画师族系，让他比许多心怀艺术梦想的年轻人更早看清了这一切。罗森博格并不是他最初的资助者，却是将他托上高位的优秀掮客。他的朋友不仅擅长操纵市场，也会玩弄经济之外的手段。萨列里有时并不十分认可这种把戏，但行之有效。<br/>至少，直到莫扎特出现之前，萨列里心底一直相信，他的才能足以匹配所获荣誉。<br/>但是现在，一切都不一样了。他必须承认，莫扎特和他曾见过的所有对着画布夸夸其谈的画匠截然不同。萨列里在画作的笔触中觑见了莫扎特的灵魂，全然纯粹，全然超越。他该像摩西面对上帝时那样，蒙上自己的眼睛，免受荆棘与火焰的刺痛。<br/>可是，太迟了。<br/>理智与情感撕扯着他的判断力与行动力。他得体地回复了莫扎特的盛情，克制的文字之下，属于艺术的灵魂早已心驰神往，渴望去膜拜新的神迹。他也回复了罗森博格的信，语焉不详，却隐约透露出默许的倾向，一如既往。<br/>由威尼斯向维也纳驶去的马车摇晃得快要散了架。刚下过雨，车轮深陷进道路的泥泞，车夫手中的长鞭用力抽打着马匹。拉车的四匹马算不得上等，灰白的被毛中间杂了黑色，像是一张白纸被顽童甩上了墨点，又像是本来流畅的乐谱里，生生挤进了几个休止符。<br/>萨列里的身体本就不太受得住这样剧烈的颠簸，为了不错过歇脚的村庄，他们走走停停，近五百公里的路程便走了接近一周。一切都陷入了该死的停顿，萨列里当然能掩饰好复杂的急迫心情，得体地应对所有崇拜的目光，但这丝毫无解于他的焦虑。<br/>在此期间，他甚至还与维也纳来的邮差迎面相遇，对方一眼就认出了他的家族徽记。于是，他的随身物品中，便多出了一封信函。<br/>那是来自奥朗日小姐的敦促。尊敬的皇室后裔很遗憾于他错过了莫扎特个展的盛大开幕，并通报了莫扎特的成就。出于对萨列里的尊重，她没有太过夸赞莫扎特，用词也过分谦逊，对莫扎特作品的形容甚至连萨列里心中预演过的万一都不足够。<br/>但是，毫无疑问，莫扎特成功了。他的画家头衔前，已经不需要“新锐”作为修饰，便可镶嵌诸般赞美。经他手指摆布的画材，在收藏者眼中形同被迈达斯受诅咒的手指所触碰过一般，闪耀着财富的光芒。<br/>或者，简单点说，萨列里已经快要被维也纳遗忘了。就像它曾遗忘、抛弃过的所有艺术家一样。<br/>难以言喻的危机感袭上萨列里眉间。他下意识从收纳的木盒里抽出了罗森博格的信件，又读了一遍。<br/>他才26岁。萨列里想着，一边透过旅店的窗，去看夜色。天气一如既往的阴沉，乌云席卷了无边无际的天空，遮蔽了月光与星斗。<br/>但愿明天是个好天气。他祈祷了一句，在身前虔诚地划了个十字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫扎特这些日子过得格外快活。<br/>他没有理由心情抑郁。他此刻正享受着胜利者的最大荣光，维也纳这座城市里，但凡对于艺术稍微有所了解的人，都会提起他的名字，露出无比激动的神情来，活似不可具名的邪教集会。<br/>他的个展借用了美术馆的一个偏厅，前去朝圣的观众数量，远超过站在美术馆长廊里，抬头瞻仰经典作品的人。<br/>他成了新的神话，一座艺术崛起的活的丰碑，纯金打造，镶嵌宝石，贵重无比。<br/>而且，他的新画法也得到了认可。即使太多人都不了解他所标注的“岩彩”究竟意味着什么，但理解的障碍丝毫无碍于这个词汇风行于社交场合。<br/>而且，更重要的是，他的大师回复了他的邀请函，答应了会出现在他的个展现场。<br/>即使他孟浪地借来了阿洛伊西亚的赤红唇脂，结实地给大师传了个飞吻，但他的好大师还是回复了他。即使萨列里回信的语气多么一本正经，字迹多么沉稳，但莫扎特就是能看得出，他的大师心里大概一团糟乱，却又掩藏不住蔓生的情愫。这让他忍不住从怀里再次掏出那封信来。<br/>莫扎特阅读时飞扬的眉梢，将他满怀喜悦全然倾泻了出来。阿洛伊西亚将一切看在了眼里。趁着莫扎特正全神贯注欣赏萨列里的笔迹，他的女性好友悄悄绕到他背后，却一眼瞥见了最后的署名。<br/>阿洛伊西亚本来是要将信件的内容读出来的，她的嘴唇甚至已经翕动着，吐出了最初的那个气音。但是看清了回信的她不由得也犹豫了起来。<br/>“……沃尔夫冈？”<br/>莫扎特霎时间转过头去，嘴角绷紧，双眼紧盯住阿洛伊西亚，眼瞳之中仿佛涌动着炽热的光焰。<br/>阿洛伊西亚从未见过莫扎特露出这样严肃的神情。在她面前，莫扎特永远是初见时的模样。彼时他尚未成年，言谈举止之间还带着鲜明的孩子气。时间的法则对这位年轻的画家太过宽宥，光阴在世界照常流逝，却唯独遗漏了他。<br/>但此刻，阿洛伊西亚真正意识到，莫扎特并没有真正逃脱时间的手。只是他的意志太过强大，连时间也无可奈何。他的天真，是自己所选择的道路。<br/>良久，莫扎特才转过眼，去看天边的流云。他的眉宇间染上了阴霾，却又瞬间褪去，还以青春颜色。<br/>“是的，正如您猜想的那样，阿洛伊西亚。”他眨了眨眼睛，转身后退，食指按在下唇上，抛给阿洛伊西亚一个飞吻，“亲爱的姑娘，我又恋爱啦！”<br/>阿洛伊西亚这才松了口气。她熟练地跟上莫扎特的脚步，伸出左臂示意莫扎特挽过来。<br/>“奥朗日小姐嘱咐我来给你挑一身合适的礼服，免得您又被门童拦下来。”<br/>哦，被门童拦下来，这多少算是件有趣的事了。<br/>在个展的第一天，莫扎特难得地盛装出席了他的首次个展开幕礼，却没有见到他的大师。他的礼服如此熨帖，可最期待能看到的人却不在场。站在特别搭建的舞台上，莫扎特干脆扔了准备好的演讲稿，抢了一把小提琴，站在台上拉了半个小时的琴曲。<br/>但这只是他胡闹的开始。<br/>从威尼斯回来的邮差抱怨了糟糕的道路，这让莫扎特彻底失去了顾忌。第二天，他的衣服上留下了斑斓的颜料痕迹，活像是从画室里赶来的穷画家。第三天，他干脆用一块裁剪随意的布料裹出了自己笔下希腊神祇的效果，还戴了宙斯式的假胡子。即使他摘掉了胡子验明真身，门童也还是拒绝他进入场馆。<br/>第四天，他听说萨列里的马车还没进城，压根就没有去场地。<br/>“啊哈，您说这个，亲爱的阿洛伊西亚，可是我只有那么几件礼服，奥朗日小姐又不喜欢我总穿重样的衣服。”<br/>虽然这样说着，莫扎特却得意地笑了起来，毫不掩饰的烂漫笑容，让阿洛伊西亚简直生不起气来。<br/>“您上次赚的钱呢，莫扎特？您画作卖出的价钱即使抽了佣金，也够您请全维也纳的醉汉们喝上三天三夜了。”<br/>“当然是用来画画啦，阿洛伊西亚。这一点奥朗日小姐是最清楚的，否则她不会同意我预支酬金。”<br/>莫扎特没有再多说什么。他冲阿洛伊西亚挤了挤左边眼睛，少年气十足的神情宣告了画家的恶趣味——这将是他的保留曲目，得留着让所有人都大吃一惊才行。<br/>阿洛伊西亚想了想，大概这名堂还是来自于莫扎特的几幅新作。<br/>这次个展上，又莫扎特此前不层出售或展出过的许多作品，还有几幅是全新的创作。称这几幅作品是“全新的”，不仅市场上没有这几幅画的流言传出，而且作品甚至表现出了全新的风格。<br/>倒不是说这些作品不那么“莫扎特”了。恰恰相反，即使最是资质平凡的欣赏者，也能从作品中体察出流动的情感，依然耀眼，依然灼烫，依然璀璨。但是从纯粹技术的角度来分析，那些作品看起来实在不太像是油画，倒有几分浮世绘的味道。此前，维也纳的艺术品市场正为这种来自东方的绘画风格而着迷。<br/>但是，从莫扎特给这些作品的定义来看，显然也不是。<br/>不过，阿洛伊西亚并不担心莫扎特会输了这笔豪赌。即使那些作品全都是用宝石铺就而成，以莫扎特倾注其中的才能，也足以让它们在拍卖槌落下的瞬间奏响金钱的颂歌。<br/>只是，阿洛伊西亚丁点没把这荒唐的臆想当真。</p><p>莫扎特的胡闹玩笑，刚刚回到维也纳的萨列里倒是一概不知。他的马车在接近傍晚的时刻驶进了城池，日光已经初显出懒散的黄色光晕。马蹄踏在横跨护城河的桥梁上，发出清脆的声响。<br/>马车算是他古怪的癖好之一。这让萨列里看起来也更像圈外人眼中的“搞艺术的”——性格古怪，行为方式更加特别，执拗的天才，诸如此类。<br/>可惜萨列里并不是什么天才，大部分时候既不古怪，也不执拗。能够成为维也纳以“大师”名号相称的画家，他的才华并不是全部凭恃。保留着这辆马车的原因也很简单，相比于汽车，马车更加庄重些，又不必受制于铁轨路程的限制，适合采风。<br/>他的大部分行李跟着通行于维也纳和威尼斯之间火车汽笛的呜咽声，先一步抵达了宅邸。等到萨列里回到熟悉的房间，一切已经布置妥当。<br/>萨列里没有通知任何人。旅途劳顿看起来倒没过度折损他的精神，他阻止了仆人的跟随，穿了斗篷，独自徒步去拜访莫扎特的画展。<br/>他已经迫不及待，要见到这个年轻人所创造的新世纪。<br/>维也纳的街上，已经少见马车，取而代之的是所谓“汽车”。萨列里掩住口鼻，试图逃避汽油燃烧后通过排气管喷出的刺鼻烟雾，低声诅咒着自己的一时兴起。等走到了美术馆的门前，细数办公区楼层的窗子，确认罗森博格办公室的灯光已经熄灭，萨列里才进了美术馆。<br/>开头的都是些旧作。萨列里已经不止一次拜访过这些作品的世界，并为其中蕴藏的光而心生叹服。毫无疑问，与他们所有人不同，莫扎特是一个真正的天才。甚至说上帝藉由这人的手，向世界传递天堂的模样，也不足为奇。<br/>即使怎样仰望这些画作，萨列里也无法准确触摸到莫扎特创作的脉搏。他并不是没有试图模仿过莫扎特。画几幅习作，揣摩用色的习惯，这对他而言本该是易如反掌。<br/>但是，就像他一直坚信的那样，莫扎特是不一样的。<br/>他当然可以模拟出莫扎特创作的过程，知道每一笔该下在什么位置。甚至，他的绘画技巧比莫扎特娴熟得多。<br/>可惜，这对于了解莫扎特而言，毫无意义。天才的意义在于，纵然技法偶尔还会显出生涩的模样，但灵感巅峰的神来之笔，可以拯救一切，甚至令青涩的笔触都更加活泼起来。<br/>不过，这些感叹随着他终于见到莫扎特的最新组画的瞬间，暂时休止了。<br/>在抬起头仰视莫扎特这组与展览同名的组画——《奇异景观》之后，萨列里彻底失去了思维的能力。<br/>他站在原地，任由这奇异世界的藤蔓藉由颜料的涂抹而延伸，缠绕住他的脚踝、腿骨、髋骨、腹腔、肋骨、手臂、颈子、以至于双眼。这藤蔓甚至由着他的瞳孔钻进去，在他的脑海里生根，蔓生起来。他任由莫扎特的作品牵引他的思维，无形的力量固定住他的躯体，他无法挣脱，也不愿意挣脱开来，不愿从莫扎特的世界脱身而出。<br/>这是伊甸园里背生双翼、口吐人言的蛇，是诱惑人类始祖堕落的撒旦。<br/>萨列里畏怯地后退一步，但又在心底悄悄反驳自己：不，也并不全是这样。<br/>撒旦使人坠落向地狱，而莫扎特……他带萨列里觑见了神殿。<br/>“大师，您来啦？您都没告诉我，幸好我坚持没和他们去喝酒！”<br/>蓦然，一句呼唤将这世界最后的缝隙弥补。莫扎特的世界成为了囚笼，而萨列里终于彻底沦为了他的囚徒。<br/>他还是迟了。<br/>萨列里绝望地想着，攥紧了袖口的荷叶边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后来发生的事，萨列里其实记得不太清了。<br/>莫扎特绕着他说了一大堆。他像是只金翅雀，一只玄凤鹦鹉，一只夜莺，一只云雀，又或者别的什么伶俐的鸟，分明能唱出最好听的曲调，却缠着他不停蹦跳，只用漂亮的嗓子去叫他的名字。<br/>安东尼奥，或者是萨列里，其实都没什么区别。他的名字，或者他的作品，有什么能比得上他在这偏厅之内所见到的一切呢？<br/>他挥了挥手，做了个不大体面的手势，请求莫扎特停下来。<br/>莫扎特当然这样做了。他站得太靠近萨列里，又露出了那种看似天真、未经世事的困惑表情。<br/>把这种表情用来对付维也纳的姑娘们，完全可以不必劳动莫扎特的喉舌。可若是非得给这个表情加一个定语，萨列里的选择却是“该死的”。<br/>是的，他诅咒莫扎特这纯粹的表情。每当年轻人用这种困惑又热爱的表情看着他，萨列里就变得不再像他。就像他此刻该任凭漂亮话脱口而出，去恭维这个天真过头的大孩子，回头再借着罗森博格给这可怜的小家伙一点教训，让他早些看清维也纳的真面目。<br/>他并不是没有这样做过，即使那些夸奖过分虚假。难得这次的赞美能够发自真心，难得他愿意用一切美好的形容词来褒奖莫扎特的工作，但萨列里却张不开口了。<br/>而这一切都要归罪于莫扎特。<br/>但是他不能这样直白地说出来。他不能就这么冲莫扎特嚷上一句“闭嘴”。萨列里抿了抿嘴唇，只能挤出一个干瘪的问题。<br/>“这些画，您使用的颜料……非常别致。”<br/>萨列里甚至想要伸手去触碰画纸了。它必经过莫扎特手指的抚触，然后是饱蘸了颜色的笔，作为手指的延伸，在这种他分辨不出类别 纸上留下均匀的痕迹。<br/>不同于莫扎特以往的作品，那些油画的力量感与热情张扬得像焚天的火焰，席卷着全部感官。这些作品是静的，至少表面还是如此。凑近了看，甚至能够感受到颜料的颗粒感，像海滩上层叠的沙。<br/>但莫扎特的画作从来不会真正丧失热力。在不知不觉间，颜色的沙海便坍陷下去，勾缠着旅人的身体，将路人彻底拉进画中而成为一体。毫无疑问，莫扎特是太阳，若谁眼中的太阳是平静而沉默的，那么只是因为他离艺术真正的光和热还太遥远。<br/>而萨列里，当他重新扭过头去看那幅画的时候，就已经重新陷落其间了。<br/>“被您看出来啦，亲爱的萨列里，”莫扎特似乎并未察觉萨列里内心的纠结，他得意地挑了挑眉，背对着他的作品，手臂上举，仿佛天使张开了双翼，“您看，我找到了些有趣的颜料。”<br/>说着，他拉住萨列里的手腕，使萨列里离着那些作品更近了。<br/>“您看这个颜色，是孔雀石磨成的！啊，这个蓝色来自于青金石，黑色是黑曜石……您大概已经猜到了，便宜点的还有辰砂、鸡冠石之类。贵的诸如黄金、纯银、各种宝石，我用得不多，甚至还用掉了奥朗日小姐送给我的一套蓝宝石饰品。”<br/>萨列里就快不敢呼吸了。他担心自己过于粗重的喘息会打扰到这些昂贵颜色的安眠，便只能屏息听着莫扎特的介绍。<br/>这年轻人语调如此轻快，浑然不觉自己已经赌上了赚到的全部身家，来完成这些作品。他当然不会在意这些作品能否售得高价，只像个得到了新玩具的孩子，手舞足蹈讲述着这些颜料研磨使用时，手感有多么难得。<br/>听听他说的话，“越贵的宝石，研磨起来就像抚摸贵族小姐的手臂”。<br/>萨列里当然知道，十指不沾阳春水的漂亮姑娘，抚摸起来是怎样的触感，但他打从心底里厌恶莫扎特吐出这样的词句，更别提配上年轻人轻佻又风流的表情。他不想详细倾听莫扎特怎样与其他女性接触，可又没有理由打断对方。<br/>他只是胡乱想着，若莫扎特这些作品没能如愿出售，这个小疯子恐怕要过一段难捱的日子了——向毫无艺术品味的资本家低头，去为平庸的人画无聊的肖像，或者更糟一些，依靠快速创作维生。而这样的创作又会过早榨干他的激情，当他终于缓过劲来，却发现上帝已经不再青睐于他。<br/>也或者是另一种发展，他仍然有着倾泻不尽的天赋，可是身体却被高强度的工作打败。<br/>萨列里很快停止了胡思乱想，把注意力尽量维持在对方张合的嘴唇上，却绝望地发现，他甚至想要亲吻上去。<br/>正当此时，路过的奥朗日小姐解救了受困的萨列里。<br/>“您可真是任性，沃尔夫冈。宝石如此名贵，您就这样将精致的美丽毁掉了。我送您袖口和领夹，可不是想看它们粉身碎骨的。”<br/>是了，莫扎特或许还向奥朗日小姐请求了帮助。他或许为这些作品欠下了债务。萨列里正想着，可思维却被莫扎特的回答所截断。<br/>“这些矿石、或者说宝石——”<br/>莫扎特的拇指向画上比了比，不再保持面对萨列里的真挚笑容。不得不说，他严肃起来的时候，眼角便不自觉流露出来自天才的傲慢，却更增添了他的神性。<br/>“它们即使如何价格高昂，也不过是冰凉的自然的造物。可我的画，奥朗日小姐，这些画是我所创造出的世界，他们是有温度的。有什么能比人类创造的伟力更加珍贵的呢？只有在艺术中，在纯粹的创造中，人才能得到绝对的自由。而这种自由，值得流传千年，甚至更久。”<br/>在莫扎特挑起眉梢的瞬间，萨列里几乎被他的光芒灼伤。<br/>后来呢？<br/>萨列里真的记不清了。他似乎说了几句好听的赞美，没太越界的那种，真诚，但不是全然的真切。若他心里莫扎特的画有十分的好处，他大概只道出了七分——何况这些作品甚至无法用准确的数值来衡量。<br/>莫扎特邀请他去喝酒，他也去了。他跟着一群年轻人闹到了宵禁之后的地步，还送喝得酩酊大醉的莫扎特回了家。尽管他也只有26岁。可莫扎特，这个20岁的大男孩的精力之旺盛，仍然让萨列里开始怀疑自己是否已经错过了最好的年代。<br/>还有什么来着？<br/>哦，对了，莫扎特好像对他说了句话。那句话把他吓得差点将宿醉的小疯子扔了出去。<br/>不得不说，萨列里永远吃不消这家伙的玩笑。</p><p>“这是一个小道消息，您不妨听听看。据说，莫扎特的买家里，有的可是不太干净……萨列里，我亲爱的朋友，您究竟有没有在听我说话？”<br/>罗森博格正对着萨列里喋喋不休。<br/>他先是抱怨了一通莫扎特作品所受到的热捧，又神神秘秘地关上了萨列里工作室的门。萨列里休息了一周，才从宿醉和失眠中恢复过来，在罗森博格抑扬顿挫的声音里，听着听着就走了神。<br/>但是他没办法辩解。他总不能说：哦，亲爱的朋友，我和您正诅咒着的莫扎特还去喝了顿酒。就在街边的小酒馆里，还听他唱了歌，听他说骑驴，听他说……不，停下。<br/>“抱歉……”萨列里露出歉疚的表情来，为罗森博格倒了杯酒。<br/>此刻，莫扎特的画展已经结束了，展出作品的拍卖会正在筹备之中。或者说，他不得不应奥朗日小姐的请求，提前结束他的展出。原因很简单，太多投资人为他的作品狂热，挥舞着支票，希望能够得到这些画作。在他们眼里，大概没什么比这些洒满了宝石粉末的作品更能保值。<br/>毕竟，从另一个角度来说，这也是金钱的造物。<br/>罗森博格也不得不参与进了这场哄抬价格的闹剧里，这更加令艺术顾问先生感到不悦。他的手杖末端撞在木质地板上，磕出咚咚的响声，眉头锁成死结。<br/>“多么傲慢的家伙，自以为他的作品该百世流芳。这才不由他说了算。天才？呵，挥霍的天才，浪费的伟人，他以为现在还是韦斯科特主教的时代吗？”他的声音再次高了一个调子，“您看着吧，萨列里，这次他可是搅和进了一个艺术家的禁区。”<br/>“您已经拿定了主意？”<br/>萨列里故作轻松地向罗森博格询问。他摇晃着酒杯，看殷红的液体在玻璃壁上形成挂滴，像眼角流出的一滴血。<br/>“当然，要知道，这也是为了您。您知道的，没有什么比金钱更残酷了。作为一个朋友， 我得劝您一句，别太感情用事。”<br/>萨列里或许听懂了这句话，又或者干脆是一点没懂。他脑子里现在像是有一座濒临爆发的火山，可又平静得像一潭死水。他的灵魂似乎孕育出未知的生物，那不成形状的东西被不断打破、重建，又再次打破。他有些头疼，像是藤蔓的尖刺贯穿了大脑。<br/>可他知道，他阻止不了罗森博格。他们是朋友，并不意味着他可以左右罗森博格的行动。当他们利益一致的时候，罗森博格是再好不过的助益。可是，这并不代表，他可以劝说对方退让。在金钱的游戏里，退一步或许就是深渊。<br/>于是，他点了点头，走到罗森博格身后，按住对方的肩膀，嘴唇贴近竖起的耳朵。<br/>“就按着您的意思办吧，先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这场风波比萨列里想象得还要剧烈。<br/>与罗森博格相处久了，这位艺术顾问在对待朋友时略带谄媚的说话方式，已经极大麻痹了萨列里。而他身居维也纳艺术界高位太久，也逐渐生疏了交易市场的复杂与惊险。<br/>可现在，莫扎特帮他复习了这一切。这年轻的天才，在他眼前自云端坠落，将要跌个粉身碎骨了。<br/>艺术的世界无穷广大，可艺术品的市场太小了，小到容不下一只向往自由的鸟，容不下它试图挣脱樊笼。<br/>萨列里不禁冷笑起来，在画布上涂抹了重重一笔之后，索性将画笔丢到一边，任凭笔尖饱蘸的颜料污染地板。他回身从工作室的收纳箱里找出自己的匕首，神情愈发狞厉。这匕首是兄长所赠成年礼的礼物，刀刃锋利，刀柄和刀鞘上镶嵌了名贵的宝石，据说曾是贵族的器物。<br/>站在自己的作品前，萨列里抽出了刀，将自己面前涂抹着色彩的画布割成了碎片。他的动作看起来已是轻车熟路，布帛撕裂的声想与刀尖深入木板的钝声混杂一处。血的殷红、夜的墨蓝、星辰的浅金……无数颜色散落一地，画板上也留下浅淡的刀痕。<br/>但萨列里并不为这幅创作未竟便已身陨的作品感到惋惜。恰恰相反，毁灭正是这幅残品该得到的结局。甚至他所有的创作，在莫扎特面前，都该得此下场。<br/>从罗森博格差人向他报喜的那一刻，萨列里就知道，自己已经画不下去了。那信差恭贺着萨列里的胜利，罗森博格称他“仍然是维也纳最伟大的画家。”<br/>可萨列里心知肚明，罗森博格只是想说，他的画终于能卖出更高的价钱，为他和他的资助人带来更多金钱。<br/>伟大？当萨列里第一次向世界屈服的时候，他便已经与这个词无缘了。<br/>于是，他索性收拾了工作室，决定去酒馆喝一杯。<br/>为了减少碰到莫扎特的概率，他没有选择常去的那家酒馆，而是打算随便撞一家进去。维也纳已经入秋，天气多少有些凉了。他裹紧了长外套，用一顶小礼帽把自己的脸埋进深重的阴影里。<br/>但是，很遗憾，命运有时候偏偏要和他作对。<br/>在夜色里步行许久，凭着印象绕过不大齐整的街巷，拐进不少酒馆聚集的街道，萨列里终于挑选了一家装潢尚过得去的店家，推开门扉，坐在角落里。可没等他坐定，甚至还没来得及接过酒保手里那张画了鸢尾花的酒单，就被吵闹的声响阻断了思绪。<br/>一个熟悉的声音响了起来，混杂着谩骂、争吵、讽刺。<br/>高个子的老板倚着吧台，举了一大杯麦酒，为眼前的吵闹加油助威，神情颇为轻佻。他手里的酒洒了不少在围裙上，可他倒是一副毫不在意的模样，萨列里甚至怀疑，这人究竟有没有意识到，这群醉汉砸的是他自己的店。<br/>矛盾的焦点正是莫扎特，这个萨列里竭力想避开的人。金发男人在人群中算不上高大，甚至显得瘦弱极了。对面的醉鬼一推，他便不住往后栽。可即使如此，这家伙也还是挣扎着冲过去，非要给对方两拳不可。这个小家伙就像不知道什么叫“缓兵之计”，不知道什么是“君子报仇十年不晚”似的，只是蒙着头冲过去，拼着挨揍，也得讨回他的道理来。<br/>就像他在创作的时候似的。</p><p>萨列里便顿住了。他忘了去接酒保手里的列单，也无视了对方僵住的微笑。他只是将目光定在那一头蓬乱的金发上，像蝴蝶被细长的图钉给钉死在了标本框里，翅膀被穿透时，发出细不可闻的破碎声音。<br/>他本来是无颜再面对莫扎特的。<br/>莫扎特看起来落魄极了，全然失去了上回一起喝酒时的意气风发。他看起来如此激愤、忧郁，像希望与绝望的混合体，像旷野中流浪的摩西。造成这一切的推手，一直在萨列里的默许甚至关注之下。甚至他早就在见到罗森博格之前，便预料到了这个局面。如果他向莫扎特多提点些，或许这个年轻人能够一举成为维也纳艺术品世界的国王——像他本该得到的那样。<br/>而萨列里，这位年长的画师窃取了莫扎特的荣誉。<br/>酒馆的老板瞥见了萨列里。他认出了这位载誉而归的胜利者，便摇晃着木杯里的残酒，靠了过来。<br/>“恭喜您，萨列里先生。您看，这是您王座下的尸骨了。”<br/>萨列里没有接话。他突然读不懂那老板意味深长的视线，读不懂那究竟是谴责，还是赞许。就像他拒绝的那些请柬，他读不懂那些溢美之词为何渗着毒药般阴恻恻的惨绿颜色。所有人都在祝贺他，祝贺他仍然高踞胜者的宝座。可通向胜利的道路中，用以披荆斩棘的并非他手中的画笔，而阴谋与算计。倒在他面前的，是此刻陷入混战的沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。<br/>这个真正的画家，这个当之无愧的绘画天才。<br/>然后，便见到金发的天才被几个醉鬼架着，扔了出去。适才向他微笑递上酒单的酒保，在年轻人身上摸出了最后几枚硬币，发出不屑的嗤笑。<br/>犹豫只持续了一秒。萨列里拒绝了老板的示好，从刚染上些体温的座椅上起身，跟上了莫扎特踉跄的脚步。</p><p>莫扎特并没有看到萨列里。事实上，他连自己脚下的路都看不清，更无心去关注旁人的存在。<br/>这次，是他从前的一幅作品惹了麻烦。<br/>事实上，莫扎特几乎不太记得那幅画了。那是他更年轻的时候画的习作，却意外被不知名的买家收购，莫扎特甚至叫不上来那人的名字。毕竟，已经被售出的画作，再寄托过多的关注，只是自找没趣罢了。<br/>只是此次被人将这段旧事重提，才发现他不过是画了点略显敏感的题材，买家的身份又很微妙。其中具体的门道，莫扎特依然是说不清的。只是他的画作拍卖会因此被迫延期，奥朗日小姐也中断了她的资助。<br/>失去了固定收入，此前赚取的酬劳又全都扔进了岩彩颜料的采购里，此时的落魄，也是意料之中。<br/>他将母亲送回了萨尔兹堡，只身一人留在了维也纳，寻求转机。但这座城市对他紧闭着大门，所有人只是冷眼相待，甚至少有人花费心思去冷嘲热讽。<br/>维也纳……<br/>莫扎特摸了摸干瘪的钱袋，扶着墙站定了，晃了晃头，才勉强确认了回旅店的路。<br/>他把最后一点积蓄换了劣质的威士忌，或许连明天的房租都要交不出了。可节俭着又有什么意义？多在那家破店里住一晚，踏在木梯上的时候，却得打起走钢丝的注意力？<br/>要他像个丧家之犬一般，被维也纳榨干最后一点骄傲，然后乖乖跟着父亲去做老师，这是绝不可能的。<br/>莫扎特一边絮絮地念叨着，整理着脑子里的一团乱麻，一边向旅店老板问了声好，一边又去爬这楼梯，伴着踏板发出令人牙酸的声响，往自己的小房间里走去。<br/>他脑子里还转着酒馆老板的话语，那人从酒窖里扛出一桶葡萄酒，见了是他，便嗤笑起来。甚至酒馆里所有人也在看着他笑。可当他回过头去挨个盯着的时候，便又一个个转过脸，故作无事。<br/>这些人都在嘲笑他，整个维也纳都在看他的笑话。<br/>这是当然的，没什么比狂人在现实面前狠狠受挫，更能让这些平庸之辈得意了。庸人为这胜利而窃喜，许多身负才华的画师，就这样被驯养，成为金钱的附庸。<br/>这或许是许多人所屈从的命运，但绝不是莫扎特的选择。义人的门是窄的，而他偏要从这窄门中行走。<br/>“狂妄的疯子，自诩天才，奢侈浪费……”莫扎特甚至不需要刻意倾听，就知道这些人嘴里将吐出怎样的贬低。这些文字早已在诸多刊物上重复印刷，浪费了足够多的墨水和纸张。<br/>奥朗日小姐警告过他，却拦不住他孤注一掷。<br/>这是艺术。<br/>莫扎特想着，一头栽倒在床上，昏睡过去。<br/>但是，即使梦境也没有轻易放过莫扎特。本该为他提供喘息之际的睡眠，似乎仍然控摄着他的负面情绪。他蜷在单人床的半边，眉头皱结，显然是被噩梦缠住了心神。</p><p>至少，当萨列里走进这间屋子的时候，看到的就是这样一幅场景。<br/>年轻的画家就那么缩在床的一角上，怀里抱着枕头，一只手伸出床沿，挥动着像是在摸索什么。他没有盖任何东西，手腕内侧的白皙皮肤被夜晚的寒凉激起细小的颗粒。他的衣衫也显得过于单薄，而简陋的衣柜里，门半开着，透过缝隙却看不到多少衣物。<br/>萨列里犹豫了片刻，反手关了门，将叠着的毯子抖开，搭在了莫扎特的肩上。然后，他搬了一把椅子，轻放在床边，坐了上去。椅子有些硌人，木刺刮破了他的长袜，但萨列里甚至没有分心思去注意这一点。<br/>他知道，自己从跟上莫扎特起所做的一切，已经逾矩了。他越界了太多，若是罗森博格发现，必然又要在他耳边叨念不休。<br/>可是，他想起了莫扎特在那天喝完酒之后，和他说的那句话，那句他一直当成是玩笑的话。这句话盘旋在他的脑海里，占据了他的全部意念。<br/>莫扎特说的是——“安东尼奥，我爱您。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莫萨和萨莫是分开的，请注意【】</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫萨分界线————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>当莫扎特从噩梦中挣脱的时候，他所看到的，就是倚在扶手上打瞌睡的萨列里。</p><p>即使露出倦色，萨列里休憩的姿态仍然如清醒时一般严谨。他的左臂弯折，手肘压在硌人的木质扶手上，关节处的黑色外套皴出了褶皱。他的手指攥成拳，支撑在额头的位置，两眼紧闭着，睫毛轻微颤抖。</p><p>蹲踞于地狱之门上方的思想者。</p><p>莫扎特不由得想起了曾参观过的大师作品，转瞬又嘲笑起这一联想。他打了个冷战，抓紧了身上的毯子，才注意到自己的身上盖了这样柔软的织物。或许正是这条毛毯，才难得地令莫扎特犹豫起来，不知道该唤醒这位大师，还是相反——或许该是他离开这里，去想办法弄点钱，也正好躲避这尴尬的境遇。</p><p>莫扎特内心天真，待人诚挚，但并不意味着他是个傻子。或许他眼底永远流淌着孩子的纯挚，但终究，这段时间里，萨列里的沉默是将他推向窘境的帮凶。按照父亲的教导，他不该原谅这个人。</p><p>但是，他也能感知到，萨列里对他并没有太大的恶意。萨列里与他所见过的太多人都没有什么不同，屈从于现世，但内心中仍存有善意。何况萨列里听得懂他的画，这是一位真正的大师。</p><p>即使抛开这一切，莫扎特想着，他爱萨列里啊。</p><p>似乎是被莫扎特双腿在床上挪动而造成的吱呀声所吵醒，这位大师重重点了下脑袋，便下意识坐直了身体，两眼还蕴着朦胧的睡意，去看莫扎特。</p><p>在两人视线相触的刹那，难言的沉默在屋内弥漫开来。</p><p>萨列里不自在地转眼去看窗子，透过积了灰的窗棂汲取夜色的冷淡。这间屋子里似乎又冷了些，出门时穿的外套难以抵御流动的寒风。他心里盘算着该怎样让告别的语句更加得体，双手已经撑在椅子的扶手上。</p><p>但就在他起身的一刻，莫扎特却突然坐起身——不，或许该说，这位年轻的小疯子以他惊人的热情为动力，从床上弹了起来，抱紧了萨列里的颈子。</p><p>萨列里对此毫无准备。肩颈上突然挂了莫扎特这样沉重的一个大活人，顿时让他重心失衡，连带着莫扎特一起栽向床铺。</p><p>那张床被两个大活人压了上去，立即发出不堪重负的尖叫。萨列里的手臂再次撑了起来，像他每次做得那样，阻止更多的亲密动作。</p><p>“莫扎特……”他的声音显出紧涩的质感，略年长的大师舔了舔自己的嘴唇，露出真实的不安神情，“请您放开我。”</p><p>是的，莫扎特的手臂仍然缠着萨列里的脖颈。他甚至有意加重力气，逼迫着大师更加亲近于他。</p><p>“您在逃避，我的大师，您爱我。”</p><p>莫扎特言辞笃定，简直自信得过头，可萨列里却不知如何反驳。正如这年轻人在艺术创作中的傲慢正是天赋光辉的赠礼，他此刻吐出的每一个字，纵然失礼，却正刺中他内心中不可言说的位置。</p><p>是的，他爱慕着莫扎特，即使他从未承认，甚至拷问内心时，仍矢口否认。</p><p>可是莫扎特，这个年轻人远比他自己更了解他的所思所想。</p><p>萨列里的嘴唇翕张着，又只好紧紧抿住。他叹息一声，如同信徒向神明忏悔般，垂下头去避过莫扎特的目光，额头抵在对方胸膛上，额角的动脉血管隔着胸肌与对方心跳相连结。</p><p>“是。可我也恨您。您使我成了犹大。”</p><p>他口中吐露着憎恨之语，可藏进阴影里的神情却温顺得过分。</p><p>莫扎特却看不到这一切。于是，他单手托起萨列里的下颌，使对方眼底的慌乱与温软无处可藏。下一秒，他拉扯着他的大师，将亲吻印在对方的唇上。</p><p>不同于冷淡的待人风格，萨列里的唇倒是意外的温热。迟疑的吐息从饱满的双唇中挣脱，润湿了寒冷的空气，与萨列里精心蓄起的胡须。</p><p>萨列里倒是先逃开了。他摸了摸自己的胡子，这让他在莫扎特眼里更像是只毛茸茸的温顺的犬类了。</p><p>“您不是犹大，萨列里，这一切不是您的错。我知道发生过的一切，但这不是您的错。”</p><p>莫扎特此刻反倒宽慰起萨列里来。他的手顺着萨列里的后脑抚过，揉捏着大师耳尖脆弱的软骨，不断啄吻上对方的嘴角。</p><p>萨列里的舌尖悄悄探出，蹭了蹭莫扎特舔过的位置。他对莫扎特的答案并没有立刻表现出全然的信任，却无法掩饰自己对于安慰与抚触的渴求。他的理智正逐渐被蚕食，他需要莫扎特来打破温和的幻象，又希望这幻象永恒镶嵌进他的生活，成为他暗淡色调中的叛逆反色。他自己无法纾解这情感的乱线，便只能求助于彼此缠绕的另一端。</p><p>“莫扎特……”</p><p>但是，萨列里没能把话说完。</p><p>下一秒， 两人的位置就颠倒了过来。萨列里的脊背撞上床板，此刻他才意识到，莫扎特的床榻是这样硬且冰冷，可他身上的小疯子却不断散发着热力，让一切都变得温暖起来。</p><p>甚至，莫扎特过于暖了，他身上漫射的光与热已经让萨列里进入微醺的状态，像夏日午后醉人的暖风。萨列里逐渐开始放弃抵抗与挣扎，放任自己半闭上眼睛，陷入对方的世界。</p><p>于是，莫扎特得到了全部的权柄。</p><p>永远不去思考是否过度，是否进展太快，只是行动。这一向是莫扎特的风格，这次也不例外。他丝毫没有分神去考虑，现在就发展到上床的地步会不会太过分。他想要，而萨列里看上去也并不反对，这就够了。</p><p>于是他的手撩起了萨列里的衬衣，很快贴着皮肉滑进更私密的位置。这位传言中“经验”丰富的大男孩，此刻倒显得正像他的年纪那样——鲁莽，不知轻重，过于急躁。</p><p>然而这急切正使萨列里感到安定。他从莫扎特胡乱亲吻上来的嘴唇上感受到了对方的渴望，这比一切语言更能作为爱情的佐证。想要在语言中作假太容易了，因而是不值得相信的，萨列里早就从人生经验中学会了这一点。</p><p>但莫扎特是如此急切地想要触摸他，想要更多、更深入的拥抱和亲吻。这不该是一个优雅的情人模样，但萨列里偏偏很喜欢。他不愿意去想，莫扎特是否也这样渴求过其他的人，而他们的关系又能持续多久。这名为理智的声音在他脑子里叫嚣，但他此刻只想服从于情感的需求。</p><p>那是莫扎特，是为他推开了艺术天国之门的人，是他将用全部私密的热情去爱恋的人。</p><p>于是，莫扎特的手如愿地解开了萨列里马甲和衬衣的纽扣，大师的领花被甩了出去，挂在椅子扶手上。这具身体如此顺从地向莫扎特敞开，袒露出苍白的皮肤，血液沉默地涌动，去推动强韧有力的心跳。</p><p>莫扎特再一次领悟到了人体的美——那是不同于古典主义油画上静态的、端庄的美，而是生理性的、如此鲜活甚至狂野的、生生不息甚于梵高向日葵花束的美感。</p><p>这一切，均来自于萨列里。这个素来安静的人，这个任由衣物将他严丝合缝地包裹起来的男人，内心与他一样承载着火。他们同样为艺术迸发狂热的力量。即使萨列里的情感一时被世俗所禁锢，但莫扎特能够感受到，他的向往之心并不比自己稍逊。</p><p>就像萨列里站在他的画作前的时候那样——莫扎特见过许多人伫立于《奇异景观》之前，但真正能感受到作品生命力之召唤的，只有萨列里。</p><p>而此刻，他的大师因他本人而显露出同样受召的神情来。</p><p>莫扎特于是把头埋了下去。他甚至等不及将萨列里的衣服扒掉，就开始舔舐乳尖。他的手在萨列里的胸膛与腹部抚摸，然后又顺着后腰挺起时的缝隙钻下去，抱紧了温热的肉体，舌尖在乳晕处打转。</p><p>莫扎特的手是那样凉，沉睡也没有唤醒他身体表面的热度。指尖凉得像风，激得萨列里打了个寒噤。然而很快，他们的身体又贴合上去。彼此身体内部的热量源源不断向对方涌去，又产生了循环。</p><p>莫扎特开始热起来了。他手指的温度在不断攀升，从冷到热，甚至比萨列里似乎还要再热一点，烫得年长的画家不禁畏缩起来。</p><p>萨列里因胸前不断舔舐的舌头与身后游走的手指而产生了畏惧。莫扎特的舌头过于湿润，在舌尖的拨弄下，他的乳粒很快挺立起来，可那年轻人又开始挑逗四周，而不给予他更期待的触碰。对方的手指在逐渐暖和起来，可他仍觉得凉，觉得不足。他渴望莫扎特的热，他自己的体温也在升高。这一切对于萨列里来说，同样陌生。</p><p>人总是会对未知的境地产生退缩的心理。于是，萨列里在字面意义上，往后缩了缩。</p><p>这张床太小了。他的头几乎就要撞上床头的木板，这时，莫扎特却抬起头来，伸手护住了萨列里的头顶。</p><p>“您得小心点呀，亲爱的安东尼奥。”</p><p>莫扎特已经自如地改变了称呼。他的语气如此熟稔，像是已经无数次这样叫过萨列里。一边说着，他低头噙住萨列里的下唇，温柔地吮吸起来。</p><p>萨列里怀疑，莫扎特或许过于温柔了。他需要莫扎特像个真正轻佻的浪子那样，将一切强烈的情感倾泻予他，如神祇般震慑他、征服他，甚至令他疼痛。</p><p>这是爱情，也是赎清。</p><p>他需要从莫扎特的身上得到上帝所无法给予的现世清算。他作为天主教徒所不曾唤醒的羞耻与忏悔，此刻在莫扎特身下却一并复苏。</p><p>他需要的不是保护与救赎，而是毁灭。</p><p>于是，萨列里抓住莫扎特的手腕，把他的手从头顶带回来，按向马裤侧边的结扣。</p><p>这一次，莫扎特似乎并没有完全读懂萨列里的情绪。这个年轻人被恋情实现的巨大幸福冲昏了头脑，此刻只以为萨列里在求欢，像唐璜用甜言蜜语诱哄来的姑娘一般，轻易交付信任与初夜。</p><p>画家灵巧的手指于是解开了那几颗纽扣，贴上了掩盖在衣物之下的皮肤与毛发。他起初只是揉弄着毛发丛生的下腹，又用拇指去戳了戳还未勃起的阴茎。</p><p>萨列里松了口气。这并不意味着他放松下来，准备享受这一切，只不过是他即将得到该有的痛苦。莫扎特会弄疼他，大概不会到流血的程度，但他会因此在接下来的几天里感到不适。</p><p>他的信仰也会谴责他，指责他的背叛。但他需要这个。萨列里需要一个除他以外的声音，来指责他的背叛——即使并非来自艺术，而是宗教。</p><p>但莫扎特停下了。他的手已经圈上萨列里的阴茎，轻轻撸动起来，萨列里甚至在这背德的行为中得到了快感。可是年轻的画家就那么突兀地停下来了。</p><p>像一首小调，在副歌的旋律响起之前戛然而止。</p><p>和萨列里不同，莫扎特早就硬了。他真心实意地为他的大师而执迷，他的阴茎在抚摸萨列里脊背的时候，就把裤子撑出明显的隆起。</p><p>但他停下了。</p><p>这个年轻人的动作就顿在上一秒的动态中，像凝固的烛泪。他将脸庞埋进萨列里柔软的小腹蹭了蹭，叹了口气。</p><p>“这不对，亲爱的安东尼奥，您……”他咬了咬嘴唇，在脑海里挑选着措辞，“您突然就不想做了。”</p><p>萨列里突然觉得败兴。像秋天的落叶全被扫净后的街道，露出尘土与石砖，灰扑扑地，全无趣味。他推了推莫扎特，但年轻人执拗地不肯让开，两个人于是只能僵在尴尬的姿势里，莫扎特手里甚至还握着他的阴茎。</p><p>“您会不舒服。”</p><p>这样说着，他扮出无所谓的神情，屈起膝盖轻轻顶上莫扎特的胯部。但很快，他的小腿被攥住，也就没办法再做出挑逗的动作。莫扎特郑重的表情让他再次不安起来，像小时候父兄的背影。</p><p>他不想失去谁。</p><p>莫扎特终究没有做下去。他侧躺在萨列里身边，抱紧了他的大师。这张床如此拥挤，以至于两人只能侧躺着抱在一起，似乎平躺下去都是过于奢侈的举动。</p><p>莫扎特还硬着，一个明显的形状印在萨列里臀丘位置，让两人多少有些尴尬。萨列里的襟怀还敞着，他随意地拢了拢衣服，懒得专心去系。</p><p>没有人提议再继续做下去，酝酿的情绪已经消散，便无法再完整地接续。</p><p>许久之后，莫扎特的鼻尖在萨列里的颈子上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“亲爱的大师，我们，算是交往了吧？”</p><p>萨列里沉默了片刻，点了点头。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>萨莫分界线————————————————</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>当莫扎特从噩梦中挣脱的时候，他所看到的，就是倚在扶手上打瞌睡的萨列里。</p><p>即使露出倦色，萨列里休憩的姿态仍然如清醒时一般严谨。他的左臂弯折，手肘压在硌人的木质扶手上，关节处的黑色外套皴出了褶皱。他的手指攥成拳，支撑在额头的位置，两眼紧闭着，睫毛轻微颤抖。</p><p>蹲踞于地狱之门上方的思想者。</p><p>莫扎特不由得想起了曾参观过的大师作品，转瞬又嘲笑起这一联想。他打了个冷战，抓紧了身上的毯子，才注意到自己的身上盖了这样柔软的织物。或许正是这条毛毯，才难得地令莫扎特犹豫起来，不知道该唤醒这位大师，还是相反——或许该是他离开这里，去想办法弄点钱，也正好躲避这尴尬的境遇。</p><p>莫扎特内心天真，待人诚挚，但并不意味着他是个傻子。或许他眼底永远流淌着孩子的纯挚，但终究，这段时间里，萨列里的沉默是将他推向窘境的帮凶。按照父亲的教导，他不该原谅这个人。</p><p>但是，他也能感知到，萨列里对他并没有太大的恶意。萨列里与他所见过的太多人都没有什么不同，屈从于现世，但内心中仍存有善意。何况萨列里听得懂他的画，这是一位真正的大师。</p><p>即使抛开这一切，莫扎特想着，他爱萨列里啊。</p><p>似乎是被莫扎特双腿在床上挪动而造成的吱呀声所吵醒，这位大师重重点了下脑袋，便下意识坐直了身体，两眼还蕴着朦胧的睡意，去看莫扎特。</p><p>在两人视线相触的刹那，难言的沉默在屋内弥漫开来。</p><p>萨列里不自在地转眼去看窗子，透过积了灰的窗棂汲取夜色的冷淡。这间屋子里似乎又冷了些，出门时穿的外套难以抵御流动的寒风。他心里盘算着该怎样让告别的语句更加得体，双手已经撑在椅子的扶手上。</p><p>但就在他起身的一刻，莫扎特却突然坐起身——不，或许该说，这位年轻的小疯子以他惊人的热情为动力，从床上弹了起来，抱紧了萨列里的颈子。</p><p>萨列里对此毫无准备。肩颈上突然挂了莫扎特这样沉重的一个大活人，顿时让他重心失衡，连带着莫扎特一起栽向床铺。</p><p>那张床被两个大活人压了上去，立即发出不堪重负的尖叫。萨列里的手臂再次撑了起来，像他每次做得那样，阻止更多的亲密动作。</p><p>“莫扎特……”他的声音显出紧涩的质感，略年长的大师舔了舔自己的嘴唇，露出真实的不安神情，“请您放开我。”</p><p>是的，莫扎特的手臂仍然缠着萨列里的脖颈。他甚至有意加重力气，逼迫着大师更加亲近于他。</p><p>“您在逃避，我的大师，您爱我。”</p><p>莫扎特言辞笃定，简直自信得过头，可萨列里却不知如何反驳。正如这年轻人在艺术创作中的傲慢正是天赋光辉的赠礼，他此刻吐出的每一个字，纵然失礼，却正刺中他内心中不可言说的位置。</p><p>是的，他爱慕着莫扎特，即使他从未承认，甚至拷问内心时，仍矢口否认。</p><p>可是莫扎特，这个年轻人远比他自己更了解他的所思所想。</p><p> </p><p>萨列里便只得叹了口气。他像是突然卸下了面对世人的无趣面具，一手仍撑在莫扎特耳边，避免太过压住这个瘦弱的年轻人，另一只手却抚上那白皙的颈子。</p><p>莫扎特的窘境也真实地刻印在他的身体上。他的身体看起来比往日更显瘦削，皮肤苍白，颈侧青色的血管在手指地按压下，向萨列里传递着略快的心跳。</p><p>“我爱您，可我也恨您。您总说自己如何崇拜于我，可是，您也是我的神明。而如今，我做了犹大。”</p><p>莫扎特了然地笑了笑。他甚至眨了眨一边眼睛，裹着蜜糖的星光自眼尾流泻而出，倾倒进萨列里的内心。</p><p>“我宽恕您啦。”</p><p>“可我仍将做犹大，觊觎您的一切。”</p><p>萨列里并不过多解释，只是亲吻上年轻人的嘴唇，把更多温柔的词汇于两人唇齿纠缠间无声传递过去。而莫扎特也接受了这个浅尝辄止的吻，咽下了更多话题。</p><p>接下来所发生的一切，已预先映在了两人交通的思维间。</p><p>萨列里抬手剥去了莫扎特的外套，然后是衬衣，长裤。他拎着单薄的衣物，将这些劣质的织物扔到了椅子上。它们与莫扎特——与他的阳光并不相称。</p><p>失去了衣物的遮蔽，莫扎特终于显得更加真实了。他抱着手臂，似乎想要钻进毯子里，最终却放弃了。这位年轻的天才，这艺术的耶稣在萨列里的面前完全袒露着自己，将自己作为罪的献祭，不为换取圣父的神恩，反倒是献予恶行与仇敌。</p><p>而萨列里即将领受圣餐，食其骨肉，饮其鲜血。</p><p>年长者的灵魂由此而得以充实。他满意地抚过莫扎特的胸口。他自己的肤色并不比莫扎特的看起来更健康，黑色的指甲掩盖了指尖唯一晕染上暖粉的位置。这使得他看起来更像一尊恶魔。</p><p>如今，恶魔将蚕食圣光。</p><p>莫扎特被萨列里的神情震慑了。这与他往日所接触的画家不同，说不上是更冰冷、更像一座大理石的雕塑，还是更热切，仿佛打从心底兀自燃起了火。</p><p>但毫无疑问，大师的手仅凭触摸就已激发了他全部的渴望。年轻的画家并非中世纪教堂穹顶上俯瞰众生的神子，秒针甚至尚未划过一圈，他就已经重新恢复了活力。他热情地揽住萨列里的颈子，将嘴唇再次奉上。</p><p>莫扎特大概是萨列里所品尝过最甜蜜的餐点。</p><p>亲吻已经不足以排解他的贪欲。即使舌尖勾起反复舔过这男孩的上颚，即使彼此的舌头纠缠于一处争夺津液与空气，即使牙齿一并参与吮吸嘴唇，萨列里仍觉得不够。而莫扎特泛红的双颊也证明，这男孩同他一样渴求更多。</p><p>但他并不是一个轻易给予的人。萨列里结束了亲吻，手指却仍然不紧不慢地在莫扎特身上游走，试探着对方身上的敏感点。他已经在艺术的范畴里溃不成军，多少要在床笫间讨回些好来。</p><p>莫扎特则全然没有考虑过这些。他大脑中的氧气几乎要全然被萨列里夺走了，身体忠诚地向思想反馈着欲望的燃烧。对于他而言，此时无所谓进犯与退让，只不过是追随欢欲，去做最合时宜的事。</p><p>于是，他整个人都快挂在了萨列里身上，双腿缠上萨列里的腰部，挺胯磨蹭着对方的下腹。</p><p>“大师……”</p><p>明明说着德语，提出请求的语调却软糯得像是掺多了奶油的草莓慕斯。莫扎特的神态简直击中了萨列里除艺术外最大的嗜好，抵消了他最后的顾虑。</p><p>他拍了拍莫扎特瘦削的胯骨，莫扎特便打开了双腿。这年轻人甚至拉着他的手，将食指和中指仔细舔湿，又亲吻着他的指尖，面上却带着无辜的神情。</p><p>这是最明白不过的提示。</p><p>于是，萨列里按上了对方后穴周边的褶皱，感受到括约肌在按揉下放松后，两根手指次第进入了莫扎特。他一向以为自己被磨砺出了足够的耐心，可只有这一次，他如此急切地开拓着紧致的后穴，甚至令莫扎特不适地皱起了眉。</p><p>莫扎特对于男性间的性事毫无经验。完全不同于异性间逢场作戏的奇异触感笼罩于他，身下被强行打开所带来的痛感并不好受，他甚至得咬住嘴唇，才能阻止自己痛呼出声。他很想说点什么，来转移自己的注意力。但他又没办法打断萨列里，或者，某种程度上，他此刻面对的人仍然是他挚爱的大师，却并非更多人接触到的那位谦逊宽和的画师。</p><p>萨列里剥下了他的衣服，但他剥开了萨列里自我保护的外壳。</p><p>于是莫扎特决意忍耐这一切。随着萨列里做得更多，随着两根手指顶得越来越深，指腹不时蹭过前列腺，快感也极大缓和了他的不适。欢愉从凝固的冰冷中重新释放了莫扎特，他的眼底不可避免地染上羞怯。这个年轻人不由得轻喘起来，侧过脸去躲避萨列里的审视。</p><p>他的脸庞终于在情热的促动下，显出更多朝气来，颧骨下的阴影被暖色冲淡，耳朵则索性染上了极热情的绯红。</p><p>萨列里看着，便蓦地低头，含住了莫扎特的耳尖。</p><p>年轻人终于叫出来了。他的呻吟来得猝不及防，像划破了冬日寂静的第一声鸟鸣，或是第一朵野花绽放的声音。他本来便是春天，是日光，是暖的，此刻却连同萨列里所覆的冰雪也一齐消融了。</p><p>莫扎特倒因此而再次挣脱了初次性事所带来的羞怯。他的腿重新缠上了萨列里，小腿在对方后腰上磨蹭起来，作无声的请求。</p><p>萨列里的手指探了探，便抽了出来。他拉着莫扎特的手，为他褪下了黑色缎面马裤。莫扎特甚至握住他勃起的阴茎，以青涩的手法抚慰起来。</p><p>但这并不是萨列里所需要的，但他没有阻止。他只是把身体伏低，贴上莫扎特的胸膛，将亲吻落在对方的脸上。</p><p>“没事的，我会陪您一起。”</p><p>莫扎特的确在畏惧。即使这是由他挑起的性事，可是，对于大师的渴望与面对未知的畏怯并不能混为一谈，也无法彼此抵消。即使如何不屑于流俗之见，人们千百年对于同性恋者的鄙夷言论和荒诞谈笑，却在他学会反抗之前，便已摄取了他的观念。</p><p>但如果有萨列里，如果这也是他的大师的意愿……莫扎特低低笑出声来，转过脸亲了亲萨列里。他的手仍然为萨列里服务着，只是也引导着对方，触碰到自己从未被进入的地方。</p><p>萨列里了然地亲吻着莫扎特的眉心，一手揽紧莫扎特的后腰，将青年的腰胯带得更高。他缓慢地挺了进去，一边浅浅地抽插着，做更多的开拓。</p><p>这一过程并不轻松。他们都是第一次经历男性间的情事，准备又做得不足。莫扎特的后穴咬得太紧，萨列里只能诱哄着身下快要哭出来的男孩，一边又寻找着对方的敏感点，用力顶弄上去。</p><p>但他从没打算草草结束交合。</p><p>不得不承认，看着永远周旋在女孩身边游刃有余的莫扎特，此刻只对着他一个人露出脆弱的表情，是一件足够有吸引力的事。他的小天才是永恒明亮的星光，而他能够将这恒星从夜空中拉扯到人间，打碎并拼凑为一个真正行走在世间的人类。他是唯一一个能够这样做的人。</p><p>这个念头极大取悦了萨列里。他开始加快速度摆动腰胯，更多地侵犯莫扎特，逼迫对方露出介于痛苦与欢愉之间的表情。</p><p>当最初的胀痛与不适逐渐被性欲的满足所替代，莫扎特的身体也更加放松下来。他的双腿将萨列里缠得更紧，像对人毫无防备的幼兽，将自己的弱点全暴露在猎人的枪下。他开始回馈以配合的扭动与更多的吻，诱人的唇似乎被香甜的口脂润过，不断刺激着萨列里的欲求。</p><p>一切形同莫比乌斯环，看似分隔的两面却连结一体。他们的欲望在彼此的抚慰下逐渐攀升，莫扎特抱紧了他的大师，他的精液弄脏了萨列里的衣服，而萨列里则填满了他的穴道。</p><p>性爱结束之后，萨列里尽责地为莫扎特盖上了毯子。当他整理好衣物之后，两人都知道，惯常面对世人的画家又回来了。</p><p>可莫扎特总有些不甘心。他的手自毛毯下伸出，传递他的挽留。萨列里沉默片刻，自莫扎特身后隔着织物抱紧了他，将亲吻落在年轻人的耳根。</p><p>欢愉的时刻总是如此轻易地从人间溜走，而留下的空白却无从填补。萨列里的目光擦过小疯子卷曲的碎发，投射向夜空，不知在想着什么。</p><p>许久过去，莫扎特的鼻尖抽了抽，颈子向后仰着，蹭了蹭萨列里下颌上的胡茬。</p><p>“亲爱的大师，我们，算是交往了吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的关系迅速升温。<br/>即使莫扎特拒绝搬进萨列里的家，也拒绝萨列里提供更多资助，可这并不妨碍萨列里每天向莫扎特提出约会的邀请。他们大部分时间只是吃一顿饭，在不知名的街道上散步，聊聊艺术或者稍微不那么艺术的事情。<br/>一切发展得都非常好，即使两人都不止一次怀疑这进程会否太顺利，或者太快，和想象完全不同。<br/>但是一切都太好了，没有人会愿意阻止这样一段情愫的发酵。在意识深处，他们对此刻都期盼已久。即使他们不能在公开场合牵手，莫扎特仍然抓住每一次贴面礼的机会，去亲吻萨列里的发鬓。萨列里会在就座时不体面地伸直了腿，由着莫扎特跟他蹭来蹭去。<br/>偶尔到了没人的地方，萨列里会纵容莫扎特抱着他亲上去，像只热情的小奶狗似的，在他怀里打着滚磨蹭。莫扎特会热情地把萨列里拽进卧室，往往是萨列里宅邸的那一间。但他们没做什么更加越轨的事，只是拥抱，吻别。<br/>本来不应该只是亲吻的。他们都知道这一点。两个人刚开始交往，而莫扎特绝对不是禁欲的类型。但总有什么阻止了两个人做得更多、更深入。这让他们对彼此的热情像是流于表面的舞台剧。<br/>即使萨列里与莫扎特都深信，真相并非如此。但肌肤触碰间，陡然消失的默契感却将两人拉扯向不同的位置。<br/>到了下一个发刊日，最权威的艺术评论杂志上，留下了萨列里的名字。<br/>这位素来以沉默与中立而著称的画家，以最决然的词句宣告态度，站在了莫扎特一边。<br/>从做出决定，到撰稿发表，他没有预先告知任何人。无论是莫扎特还是罗森博格，都完全蒙在鼓里。<br/>于是，莫扎特抓着那本杂志，在管家默许的微笑里冲进萨列里的宅邸，正要推开会客室的门时，就听见了罗森博格尖锐的声音。<br/>“您真是疯了，萨列里先生，我的朋友！”<br/>他将“朋友”两个字咬得很死，似乎是在利用拔高的力量表达讽刺。地板被敲得咚咚作响，定然是那根从不离身的手杖正敲击地面。<br/>于是，莫扎特不由得迟疑了。<br/>如果不是萨列里，如果这座宅子、这间会客室的主人不是萨列里，如果里面端坐主位的人不是萨列里，而向他提出异议的人不是罗森博格——那个摆了他一道，让他险些失去一切的罗森博格——只要这些条件里面随便少了哪一条，莫扎特都会毫不犹豫地推门进去，跟罗森博格干上一架。<br/>但是，他现在却止步不前，甚至连呼吸都放轻了。莫扎特，这个天不怕地不怕的小疯子，像是狠狠撞上了一堵无声的墙，连鼻子都有些发酸起来。或许，庸人们没能在挫败中教给他的训条，萨列里却轻易做到了。<br/>莫扎特终于抓住了他内心中不安感的根源——他的大师与他的灾难，互为同谋。<br/>会客室的门仍然紧闭着，罗森博格的叫嚷仍然吵闹，却听不大真切。这位矮个子的客人恐怕意想不到，门外会有这样一位年轻的画家，失礼地偷听别人的谈话。他并没有刻意限制自己的音量，却又习惯性地在关键之处卖个关子，压低声音。<br/>他的论调还是老一套。先夸张地形容萨列里地位因这番“屈服”的宣言而坠跌，绘声绘色地描述萨列里的失败对维也纳的冲击。然后是对莫扎特的诋毁，长篇累牍，花样百出。接下来就该是对策了。他会劝告萨列里及时收手，改变主意，在莫扎特身后再推上一把。<br/>而萨列里，他的情人……萨列里说了什么呢？凭着罗森博格尖利的嗓子，莫扎特还能从断断续续的词句中，对这位恶客的词句推测一二。可轮到萨列里发言的时间里，莫扎特只能听见沙哑无序的喉音。仿佛有什么人在他耳边放了只沙漏，随着时间一点点被挤干，细沙接续落下。<br/>莫扎特心底像是揣了只猫。这只象征着不祥命运的黑猫正伸出它的爪子，凶狠抓挠在莫扎特跳跃的心脏上。莫扎特能听到鲜血喷涌的声音，他的动脉腔壁被攻破，殷红的血从破裂处涌出，滚烫的液体向四肢百骸奔涌，可他只觉得冷。<br/>莫扎特的额头抵在门上，嘴角扬起，却不是在笑。他对罗森博格的套路当然早有预料，这位顾问先生的恶名，曾经被他父亲反复提起。<br/>可是萨列里这次还会站在他身边吗？<br/>莫扎特不敢再听下去了。他知道自己的反应无比怯懦，可他不敢去赌。赌场上无往而不胜的莫扎特，连事业和命运都敢推上牌桌的人，竟然也有惧怕赌局的一天。<br/>他于是扶着墙壁，跌跌撞撞地沿着原路折返回去。这可怜的年轻人和端来了下午茶的管家擦肩而过，甚至没能说出一句道别的话。手里的杂志早不知丢到了哪里，甚至连指尖油墨的气味都散尽了。<br/>而墙壁的另一边，萨列里却浑然未觉，只是仍然应付着罗森博格的愤怒。<br/>他当然知道自己做了什么，也清楚这篇文章将带来怎样的震荡。若说他心甘情愿退让，将艺术的冠冕拱手让人，那自然是谎话。可他已经窃据王座太久，王权如今不过是物归原主。即使内心灰暗的欲望仍然怂恿他，引诱他再次回应罗森博格的示好，像此前一样，去争取不光彩的胜利，可莫扎特以那样信任而亲密的眼望他，他的先知为他指出了另一条路。<br/>“别不承认，我的朋友，您分明是愿意的，您分明期待将来的美术史里只有您一个人的名字最为耀眼。”<br/>罗森博格倏然降低了声调。他像是在分秒之间抽离了自己的全部情绪，只是笑眯眯地盯着萨列里的眼睛。<br/>“您当然欣赏莫扎特，但您也嫉妒他。瞧瞧这表情，亲爱的朋友，您该去看王尔德的戏剧，最近正在上演，莎乐美的舞姿可真是曼妙。”<br/>给出最后的建议，这位不速之客便告辞了。他匆匆离开了现场，像一位犯下谋杀的嫌疑人一般，捂紧了他的外套，低下头，向尸体行一个恭敬的礼，作出假模假式的尊重。<br/>萨列里全然没有理会罗森博格的告别，这倒正令罗森博格分外得意。比起内心坚定、游刃有余的社交者，一个失魂落魄、内心动摇的画家才是他真正需要的。萨列里与莫扎特之间新生的友谊如此脆弱，只要他稍加劝诱，便能助长裂痕的生长。<br/>而莫扎特，这个天才如此骄傲，萨列里需要的支持，恐怕未必能在这人身上得到。<br/>想到这里，罗森博格得意地向管家告别，顺手拿了一块甜点填进口中，哼着莫名其妙的曲调离开了宅邸。</p><p>站在尘土飞扬的街道上，扫视周围密集的建筑，莫扎特甚至记不起，他究竟拐了几个路口，才走到这样一个陌生的位置。晃了晃脑袋，他掏出兜里的几个零钱买了瓶酒，拎着威士忌的酒瓶，凭着仅存的方向感往旅馆走。<br/>当灌下第一口酒液的时候，莫扎特又想起来，这点钱还是萨列里给的。这位好心的画家给了他点钱，当作寄居旅店的费用，和日常的花销。好心人格外照顾莫扎特的自尊心，“借”给他的数目并不算多。而莫扎特为了自己的肚子，也只好接受了馈赠。<br/>他拎起酒瓶想砸碎它，又有些舍不得。<br/>留下酒暖身也好，酒又没做错什么。莫扎特一面劝说着自己，一面埋头走路，几乎是撞开了旅馆旁边电话亭的破门，往投币孔里赛了一枚硬币，拿起了电话。<br/>再电话里和不相干的接线员费了好些唇舌，他终于与他的父亲说上了话。列奥波德·莫扎特，这位萨尔兹堡大学任职的教师刚刚结束授课，便收到了儿子久违的电话。他刚从旁人手里接过听筒，就听见莫扎特在电话另一边带着酒气的沮丧语调。<br/>“爸爸，我恋爱啦，和萨列里大师！”<br/>紧跟着的是一连串的抱怨：约会的时候，萨列里永远抢着付钱——尽管莫扎特的口袋确实比他的脸还干净；两个人没再顺利滚上床——虽然他也对这事觉得别扭；诸如此类，莫扎特开始像个恋爱中的小姑娘似的，抱怨起自己的情人。不过，他似乎没注意，与那枚最小面额的硬币等值的通话时限早已被漫长的等待耗尽，挂断的声音被他的音量所淹没，他在这边吵吵嚷嚷，声音却传不出话筒。<br/>或许该庆幸这家旅店的后门没什么人，才避免了这桩艺术界的最新丑闻被传得沸沸扬扬。当事人干了瓶子里最后的金色酒液，就爬回自己的床上睡着了。<br/>而他的父亲呢？<br/>电话另一边的列奥波德·莫扎特先是深深怀疑了一会自己的听力，但这明显不符合现实。<br/>于是，他揉了揉自己的额角，尽量以最冷静的态度试图回拨，却发现电话的另一边变成了忙音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按照一百年后的话来说，列奥波德·萨列里，曾经也是一个佛系青年，优秀教师，耐心温柔，安心生活。<br/>但是，因他的儿子，那个著名的小天才，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，把列奥波德变成了一个说走就走的硬核朋克。<br/>当晚，列奥波德就跳上了萨尔茨堡去往维也纳的唯一一趟火车。<br/>第二天上午，他顺利踹开了旅馆的破门，在客栈老板充满敬畏的眼神里，站在楼下高声喊出了莫扎特的全名。<br/>彼时，莫扎特其实才刚刚洗漱完毕。他本来是打算去奥朗日小姐的画廊，打听一下即将恢复的展出与重新排上日程的拍卖会。但父亲的声音顺着楼梯与廊道一路狂奔着炸响在他耳边，提醒着他，让他想起了自己昨天喝醉了之后干出的蠢事。<br/>天呐。<br/>如果说第一声怒喝还可能是幻听，但是接下来楼下陡然安静的空气，则为列奥波德的到来作出了最好的佐证。飞快地在胸口画了个十字，莫扎特嘟囔了一句“阿门”，抄起紫色的外套，向四周环顾一下，干脆打开了窗子。<br/>双手撑在窗台上借了把力，他干脆利落地跳出了窗子，攀上了旁边的水管，撞起了一阵金属音色的回响。但幸好，所有响动都被旅店内突然的吵嚷声盖住了。莫扎特趴在床边偷偷看了眼他中气十足的父亲，溜了。<br/>如果列奥波德是为了工作的事来找他，那么他大可以站在旅馆大厅里，和对方吵作一团。但此时既然事关大师的名声，他总不能就这么鲁莽地宣扬出去。</p><p>萨列里如果知道，他的小疯子居然有这么善解人意的一天，说不定会感动得哭出来。<br/>但是，显然此刻他还一无所知。既不知道莫扎特向他父亲坦白了一切，也不知道这个年轻的小天才被父亲吓得跳窗逃跑。<br/>他此刻正翻看着几本颇有名气的杂志，看那些只会附人骥尾的所谓艺术评论家，对莫扎特的作品评头论足。腔调一如既往地陈腐庸俗，观点也不过是萨列里写过的几句。<br/>但这正是莫扎特眼下最需要的。他的小天才被主流世界再次接纳，而且站得远远比他要高了。<br/>这是萨列里所希望看到的，甚至是他一手推动的。他在文章里态度鲜明地承认了莫扎特的地位，他是莫扎特登临巅峰的始作俑者。<br/>但这并不意味着，萨列里能够坦然享受自己的失败。<br/>恰恰相反，罗森博格抛出来的比喻正在他的脑海里孳生，仿佛废弃古堡外墙上爬满了沉默的藤蔓，夺取着空气、阳光、水与土地。<br/>莎乐美，因爱生恨的莎乐美。她得不到施洗者的爱情，便要了他的脑袋。<br/>萨列里不大确定罗森博格在暗示什么。是这位精明的顾问先生看出了他和莫扎特之间背德的情感，以及由此产生的和解？又或者，罗森博格将艺术、将绘画创作比作了他的施洗约翰？<br/>萨列里摸不准。<br/>但是有一点，罗森博格倒是切中了要害。<br/>比起尊耶稣为弥赛亚的崇高，萨列里更适合割取敌对者的头颅。他从来都是满怀着丑陋嫉妒的凡人，而非端坐神龛的圣贤。<br/>但是，萨列里还是没有拿定主意。他只是吩咐仆人去订了一张当晚的剧票，打算遵从罗森博格的建议，去看一场王尔德。<br/>比起一遍又一遍翻阅那些花团锦簇的文章，嗅繁花开得烂熟的腐臭，倒不如去见识一下，所谓恶人手里的刀，会怎样刺穿圣人的颈子，看鲜血的喷涌会变成怎样滑稽的闹剧。<br/>也去瞧一瞧，看见约翰的头颅摆放在金盘里时，莎乐美是在哭还是在笑。<br/>为了观剧，萨列里算是盛装出席了。他挑了更加郑重的黑色礼服，坐进印着徽记的马车。这出戏剧为他带来奇异的宿命感，仿佛即将由故事的发展得到些启示。他并非对王尔德一无所知，这位以唯美主义而著称的作家，曾经在他的书橱里占有一席之地。<br/>然而在现世的时日久了，他便不读了。<br/>但是，萨列里最终并没有走进剧场。<br/>当他的马车停在门外时，他撞见了莫扎特。而挽着莫扎特手臂，并且与青年窃窃私语的那个姑娘，萨列里也听说过，叫做阿洛伊西亚。<br/>坐在马车上的萨列里见到这对说笑的年轻人时，面色平静如常。他本来要吩咐车夫去别处等待，可声音只是顿了不到一秒，就改变了主意。<br/>罗森博格总是对的。<br/>戏剧已然不必继续看下去。莎乐美必将转动身体，跳出摄人心魄的舞蹈。她将迷惑希律王，为她摘取爱人的头颅。<br/>于是，他的马车就这样打道回府了。但那张剧票，萨列里也并没有丢弃。他将纸质的票据折好，与匕首一同收进了马车上的匣子。</p><p>莫扎特和阿洛伊西亚的这次约会，纯属偶然。<br/>阿洛伊西亚本来是约了她的妹妹康丝坦斯，来看这伟大的爱情悲剧。毕竟，这正是切合了康丝坦斯的口味。<br/>但是刚搬来维也纳的韦伯一家还得收拾他们盘下来的旅店，康丝坦斯就这么被半道截胡，抓了差。而阿洛伊西亚，作为韦伯一家里最出息的撰稿人，以工作为借口逃脱了劳务。<br/>出门的时候，康丝坦斯还对着她的姐姐做鬼脸，并因此被塞西莉亚推了一把。<br/>“快去干活！”<br/>这声怒吼，莫扎特即使站在门外也听得清清楚楚，简直让他又想起了被父亲吼叫声支配的恐惧。所以，他压根就没进门，而是拎着被水管勾脱了线的外套，乖乖等着阿洛伊西亚取票出来。<br/>他来寻求阿洛伊西亚的帮助了。<br/>不同于最困难的时刻，如今，即使暂时向阿洛伊西亚请求援助，随后拍卖会的成功也能让他得到丰厚的报酬，向这姑娘作出回馈。何况他实在不擅长将一件皱得不成样子的外套恢复原状。<br/>见奥朗日小姐，总归要穿得像样一点，可他的父亲没准还蹲守在旅馆里。<br/>所以，莫扎特需要阿洛伊西亚给他弄一件外套，没准还得给他找个住的地方。当然，更重要的、或者说藏在这两件显而易见的需求之下的是，关于他和萨列里的事情，他需要阿洛伊西亚的指点。<br/>在莫扎特眼里，女孩子总是比男性更容易共情，更擅长解决情感的困境——即使是两个男人之间的情感。<br/>于是，听了莫扎特一下午没头没尾的发言，阿洛伊西亚只提醒了莫扎特两个事实。<br/>“第一，萨列里先生早就做出了选择——他已经帮了你，”说着，阿洛伊西亚歪着头打量自己新涂得红色指甲油，那颜色在莫扎特看来简直像是刚插过心脏的血，“第二，老莫扎特先生不吃人，你太敬畏他了。”<br/>说第二句话的时候，莫扎特能读出阿洛伊西亚的潜台词——当年也是。<br/>于是，他尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖，果断接受了陪同阿洛伊西亚观赏戏剧的邀请。至于萨列里的马车，则恰好被阿洛伊西亚的扇子挡了个正着。<br/>整场戏剧的时间里，两个人都显得有些心不在焉。<br/>莫扎特在考虑着如何面对他的父亲，而阿洛伊西亚还在消化莫扎特倾倒出来的所有信息。<br/>放在一百年后，这姑娘也可以写一个818，叫“前男友突然跟我出柜，我该怎么办，急，在线等。”<br/>可惜，一百年前的阿洛伊西亚只能在莫扎特说出“我和萨列里在一起了”这句话时，拿扇子挡一挡嘴角微妙的笑容。<br/>当莫扎特絮絮地诉说着他的大师怎样甜蜜地安排了约会时，阿洛伊西亚比莫扎特更能通晓萨列里所付出的辛劳。<br/>作为一个天才，莫扎特保持着他的童心，也便不那么理解世间歧见究竟可以达到何等恶毒的地步，甚至将人于无形间挫骨扬灰。萨列里每次在无人巷子里拥抱他的时候，每次放任莫扎特做出亲密触碰时，所下定的决心。<br/>最初，她不是不伤怀的。或许也是嫉妒，也是遗憾。<br/>她和莫扎特曾离得那样近。当莫扎特从巴黎失意归来，满心创伤时，甚至向她求婚，试图接续这段早已了却的旧事。<br/>只是，回顾她与莫扎特的交往，不得不承认，她怀有直接的目的性。对阿洛伊西亚而言，错失了天才的爱慕纵然抱憾，但她最初所求已经实现。<br/>而萨列里——截至此刻，阿洛伊西亚只看到了萨列里的节节败退。这位看似沉默保守的画家，维也纳艺术界最长盛不衰的人物，为莫扎特献出了他赖以生存的声望。和莫扎特不同，萨列里是追求这一时辉煌的。莫扎特纵然暂时销声匿迹，也终究会青史留名。而萨列里谢幕之后，便是这一名字的终结了。<br/>莫扎特此前孤注一掷地创作他的作品，固然是对自己的作品怀有自信。可萨列里成名以来的保守甚至狡诈，何尝不是对自己的天赋看得过于明白。<br/>于是，这场《莎乐美》便愈看愈是教人心惊胆战。莫扎特兀自沉浸在戏剧极端悲切的气氛中，可阿洛伊西亚脑子里却全是故事的终局：只有真正的罪孽得以存活。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事实上，莫扎特最终没能完成想象中和父亲的对决。他的摇滚父亲在他的破床上坐了一上午，留下一封信，就坐上了回程的火车，绝尘而去。<br/>大概，朋克到了中年，也还有一颗朋克的心。<br/>当然，也可能是第二天安排好的课程，逼迫着这个负担了家庭生计的男人，退出孙猴子模式，安心当一个斗战胜佛。<br/>然而这些终究是上一辈人的故事了。此世代的人尚且身陷于各自的烦忧，又哪有人来得及关心故纸堆里的过往。<br/>不期然间，莫扎特的拍卖会已然临近了。为这次绝地反击而奔忙的莫扎特并没有注意到，萨列里已经许久不曾与他联络，更遑论约会甚至更多。<br/>朋友之间，因为彼此事务劳碌而暂时疏远了联系，大抵是再正常不过的事。但若是情人之间，则另当别论。可这样明显的讯号，却被鲁莽的年轻人轻易放过了。<br/>也或许，这年轻人正憋着口气，想要向萨列里证明些什么。比如他的艺术值得整个世界为之喝彩。又或者，他也想向自己确认，即使没有萨列里，他仍然可以摆脱诡计与阴谋的纠缠。莫扎特终究才二十岁，还远没有到释怀一切的时候。<br/>于是，他们再见面的时候，就已经是当日会场的大厅里了。<br/>这一天，莫扎特特意穿得像样了起来。即使就站在大厅里与画廊主寒暄，他也不断拨弄着袖口，漂亮的深色礼服熨帖地衬托着飞扬的神采，青年眼里的星光如此炽盛，甚至盖过了头顶水晶吊灯的光辉。他的影子在光滑的大理石地板上投射出浓重的影，仿佛反复涂抹了最深的黑色。<br/>萨列里很晚才到。<br/>莫扎特就站在他面前，可该如何与这位情人——或者说，即将成为历史的情人——相处，他对此毫无头绪。他挺直了脊背，故作无事地说着寒暄的话，可脑子里转的却全都是刚刚过去的下午。<br/>在今天凌晨，他刚刚完成了新的作品。作品的内容极为简明，无非是莎乐美终于割下了约翰的头颅，她手上的匕首还在滴血。这幅画作内容没有丝毫新奇之处，甚至隐秘情感的宣泄，令这幅画将成为永远的秘密。萨列里唯一满意的，大抵也只有莎乐美的神情。<br/>爱欲与憎恶。<br/>圣洁与丑陋。<br/>油彩浸污了他颇喜欢的一件衬衫，它曾穿着那轻薄的丝绸织物与莫扎特秘密约会。但是，过了莫扎特的拍卖会之后，萨列里将不再需要穿上它了。<br/>所以，这件衣物便成了壁炉内的填充物。除了多爆出几个并不漂亮的火花之外，便再也没有留下任何存在的痕迹。<br/>换过衣衫之后，萨列里按照日程，会见了几位并不光彩的客人。有罗森博格，也有其他靠得住的雇员。他们当中面孔陌生的几个人，将在莫扎特的拍卖上扮演恶客与丑角。<br/>诚然，这点小把戏难以动摇莫扎特的艺术声誉。但这是萨列里对盟友的宣誓，是他向世俗的恶魔奉上献祭，也是一次试探。<br/>只是。无论暗地里如何下定了决心，面对着天真的情人，萨列里仍然有种拔腿就跑的冲动。他无法与那双流淌着蜜糖的眼对视，只用目光阻止了对方过于直白的示好，便四下扫视起来。<br/>会场的布置也很是有着莫扎特的风格，用以展示参拍作品的展馆被碎星漫天铺洒，华丽得过分。色彩彼此冲撞挤压，旋跃升腾，热闹得像是乡村晴天的集市，又像满世界的星体都挤到了一起，窃窃私语。<br/>莫扎特，这年轻人仍然蒙在鼓里，于是看向萨列里的目光便依旧是憧憬，是恋慕，而萨列里却已失去了坦然承受的资格。<br/>甚至，萨列里一度要怀疑自己的眼睛，怀疑自己的挤压了。就像他所见的一切虚幻不真，就像莫扎特没有亲密地挽着阿洛伊西亚的手臂，没有把嘴唇贴上对方耳鬓，没有露出同样甜蜜可人的笑容似的。<br/>然而这些回忆再次使萨列里硬下了心肠。嫉妒在他心底播种了带毒的藤蔓，棘刺绕过了层层防备，狠狠扎进了柔软的心室。无色无形的血液从心底里淌出，像淌过古城堡的阶梯那样，顺着萨列里的指尖滴进了画里，也无声浸润了脚下的土地。<br/>恶之花即将绽放，一切为时已晚。<br/>萨列里在心底冷笑了一声，疏离地结束了毫无营养的交际，坐进了自己的席位。他难得地没有和其他人打招呼，只是闭目养神，等待着拍卖锤敲打桌面的第一声响动。<br/>而莫扎特呢？他还是满心以为萨列里的表现只是掩人耳目。也许该责怪萨列里的伪装与涵养都做得太好，无知无觉的艺术天才正打算给萨列里一个惊喜，当然，对萨列里而言，可能会演变成撕裂他全部世界的惊悚。<br/>可萨列里丝毫不了解其中曲折。他眼底积郁了浓重的阴云，下眼睑因缺乏睡眠而泛着青黑的疲倦。他将连续的夜晚奉予事关死亡与杀戮的画作，以宣泄难以疏解的戾气。他甚至抽出兄长赠与的匕首，将血液混进了颜料，将画布涂抹上猩红的气味。<br/>但是今天，一切终于结束了。<br/>拍卖会正像萨列里所预想的那样继续着。跳梁小丑依次登场，又被主角犀利的言辞一一戳穿。气氛热烈，场面欢腾，起承转合间高潮迭起，严整地切合着三一律的约束，正是一出绝佳的剧本。此刻，为了保证剧目的完整，需要他这个幕后黑手踏着观众的唾骂登场，来做一了结。<br/>于是，他与几个面容灰败的丑角，在这拍卖行的包厢里会面。萨列里的表情未必比其他人好了多少，觑见他眉心的阴郁，罗森博格想安慰几句，却还是闭上了嘴巴。<br/>尽管无人真正知晓萨列里为何如此面色阴沉，但直觉至少能告知每个人，这样的画师并不好惹。<br/>交谈没有持续太久。战败者没有资格举着庆祝的香槟谈笑，于是这群食腐的豺狗便缩着脑袋，挨个离开了包厢。<br/>萨列里站在门边送客，只有罗森博格还待在一边，试图安慰朋友的心情。<br/>“这也没什么，萨列里，我的朋友。没有人会知道这一切，他们的口风很严。如果局面暂时无法扭转，您不妨去做一个良师益友。您此前的援手，如今看来也不能算是错处，既然他注定还得风光些时日，那么想当然，和他交好没有坏处。”<br/>这人其实对自己和莫扎特的关系一无所知，却能找出转圜的词句，为他提供掩护，这很神奇。萨列里摸着下颌的胡须，沉默地盯着罗森博格的假发。而后者还在夸夸其谈，单手在空气中比划着。<br/>“而且，往好处想，您还可以博得莫扎特的信任。您知道的，那家伙满脑子里大概只有画作，对人情世故一窍不通。他会感激您的，毕竟是您第一个把他拉出了泥潭。”<br/>但是，显然，这个世界已经不是三一律和学院派一统天下的时代了。剧情被拖长，场景已然可以随处挪移，主题也开始变幻不定，演员甚至开始自由发挥。<br/>比如，我们并不敬业的主演莫扎特。他本来打算溜进萨列里的包厢，向情人偷一个吻，却撞见了不该见到的事。<br/>可是，萨列里并没有注意到这双窥探的眼睛。他已经因为连夜的创作与合谋而疲惫不堪，甚至无法在这里呆到最后。谢绝了罗森博格的陪伴，萨列里登上了自己的马车，伴着维也纳的第一场雪离开了。<br/>而莫扎特呢？他此刻其实头疼得厉害，同样过度工作的他此刻后脑像是狠狠挨了一棍子，耳边嗡鸣起来。他在贯穿了包厢走廊的寒风里打着摆子，嘴唇被咬出了伤口。<br/>于是，舞台就此崩塌。<br/>正该庆功的后半场，主角和导演无故失踪。所有人却视若无睹，只顾着彼此交谈，增进“友谊”。奥朗日小姐在会场里找了半天，却只在她的包厢里，见到了莫扎特的一张纸条。<br/>——我得去找萨列里，这里拜托了。<br/>这位富有影响力的小姐并非唯一知情的阿洛伊西亚，于是莫扎特的离去从此成为天才怪诞脾性的又一注释。<br/>在众人举着细高酒杯，歌颂所谓正义的胜利时，莫扎特本人已经站在了萨列里宅邸的门前。他出来时只急匆匆拿了件外套，跑了一路，皮鞋已经沾上太多尘垢，变得晦暗起来。礼服外套上，漂亮的绣花纹路成了风雪驻足的最好驿站，深色的礼服逐渐被漂染得浅淡了起来，似乎这天才在悲哀的境地里，反倒发起了灼人的光。<br/>可惜，这夜的风并没有为年轻的天才稍微止步，反倒变得更加凶戾，咆哮着穿透了莫扎特单薄的礼服。莫扎特不停拍打着厚重的门扉，试图唤醒墙内装睡的情人。<br/>可是，萨列里早有了主意。他虽然被莫扎特吵了起来，但全无开门的打算，只是托管家给门外的人捎去一件斗篷，和一句再简洁不过的话。<br/>“结束了。”<br/>莫扎特在门外呆了一夜，萨列里便在窗边看了他一夜。他几次想勒令仆人，赶走这个蜷在门边打着哆嗦的流浪汉，将这人赶回胜利的世界里去，去做回永恒胜利的君王。<br/>可是那扇门，始终没有打开。<br/>没有仆人，没有萨列里，没有只言片语。<br/>当莫扎特最终离开时，萨列里甚至觉得轻松。看起来，他终于做对了一件事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫扎特不记得自己是怎样回到新的寓所了。<br/>他如今暂居于韦伯家的旅店，免费的。韦伯家的女主人，塞西莉亚·韦伯再次发现了莫扎特的投资价值，狠狠警告过这个浪荡子不许勾搭她剩下的女儿之后，便慷慨地提供了一个小房间，供莫扎特暂住。<br/>当然，这里的条件还比不上莫扎特花大价钱租过的独栋房子。但无论如何，总比此前那间四下漏风的屋子要好。<br/>眼下，曾经活力无限的小疯子，正趴在他的单人床上，喃喃自语。康丝坦斯拿来了一块浸过冷水的毛巾，费力地把莫扎特翻了过来，将毛巾叠好搭在了莫扎特的头顶。<br/>是的，可怜的年轻人发烧了。<br/>他的衣衫太单薄，冬日里的风太冷硬，他的身体又太过疲惫。诸多因素叠加之下，生病是再正常不过的。<br/>随着莫扎特身体的翻转，那件被雪水打湿的斗篷也便露出了一角。康丝坦斯摸了摸昂贵的面料，想要将这湿冷的衣物抽出来，却斗不过莫扎特的力气。瘦弱的年轻人此刻臂力竟大得惊人，他固执地抱紧了斗篷，将布料揉皱，像溺水的人抱紧了浮木。<br/>康丝坦斯见了，便叹一口气，将自己同样冰凉的手覆在了莫扎特的眼前，遮住那双混杂着迷茫与炽热的眼。<br/>“这件衣服，我见萨列里先生穿过。”<br/>不知是她的甜美却略带沙哑的嗓音吸引了莫扎特，还是话中的人名给画家泼了冷水，莫扎特似乎稍微恢复了理智。他的眼睛仍旧茫然，透过康丝坦斯的指缝，小心翼翼地在女孩脸上探寻着什么。<br/>“您……您说什么？”<br/>“不，没什么，我说您该好好休息。”<br/>康丝坦斯莫名地恼怒起来。她皱着眉，从莫扎特手里粗暴地夺走了那件斗篷，厚重的皮毛与致密的织物再无法为莫扎特提供半点温暖。随着她夸张的动作，一封信自斗篷的内袋里滑落下来。<br/>康丝坦斯随意地在手臂间卷起斗篷，弯腰捡起了那封信。信的一面是萨列里的笔体，写着莫扎特的名字，背面则以印有画师纹章的火漆作为封缄。<br/>她还没来得及说什么，莫扎特就从她手里抢过了这封书信。他的脸还因发烧而泛红，眼睛里充了血丝，几乎狰狞起来。<br/>康丝坦斯于是看得更明白了。但是她什么也没说，只是叹了口气，将斗篷挂在了衣架上，退了出去。<br/>但是隔了一天之后，康丝坦斯便为自己放任的决定而追悔莫及。<br/>她本来只是给莫扎特送去熨烫好的衬衫，推门进去，却撞见了莫扎特靠在窗子边上喝酒。这几日维也纳的天气并不算好，窗户的一边敞开着，寒风直往屋子里灌，窗帘被裹挟着一同沉浮，发出凄厉的呼啸声。<br/>康丝坦斯几乎要哭出来了，她急匆匆地跨步过去，抢下了莫扎特的酒瓶。<br/>“您这是在做什么，沃尔夫冈，全维也纳都在为您欢呼，可您居然生着病还要吹风，甚至躲在这里喝酒？”<br/>“……啊，是您呀，康丝坦斯。”<br/>莫扎特似乎隔了几秒才反应过来。他的脸上泛着不健康的潮红，手腕坠落下去，半转过身去，靠在墙上，费力地呼吸着，笑声像哭泣般喑哑。<br/>他没有去阻止康丝坦斯丢掉威士忌，也没有拦着她要求留下窗外的新鲜空气。莫扎特就只是看着康丝坦斯在他身边忙碌，像个过冬前储存坚果的松鼠，然后不断笑着。<br/>“您别笑了，沃尔夫冈……莫扎特！”<br/>康丝坦斯似乎真的生气了。她不再像往常那样，笑着去挽莫扎特的肘弯，也不用猫咪般的声音哼唱奥地利的民谣，或是一边抱怨着旅店繁重的工作，再说上几句甜腻腻的讨好的话。<br/>莫扎特当然知道康丝坦斯的心事，只是他从不回应，也不拒绝。像他不曾回应其他漂亮的姑娘，也不拒绝她们，只是乐于享受着女孩子周身柔软甜蜜的香粉，和逾越规矩的几个偷吻。事到如今，这大概是他的报应。<br/>一边想着，莫扎特从怀里掏出了萨列里的信。最外层的信封被绕过火漆仔细拆开，如今又熨帖地尽量维持了原状。莫扎特在这两天里反复地读着上面的文字，阖上眼时，脑子里便浮现出萨列里书房的那台打字机，以及萨列里苍白的手指该如何将字母逐个敲打出来。<br/>他的情人，不，如今已经是旧情人了。他的旧爱，是否因这些文字而感受到同样的撕心裂肺之苦？<br/>康丝坦斯当然认得出这封信。她倒是对萨列里的笔记和家族徽章全无了解，但若是追究其所从来，这姑娘可是看得一清二楚。<br/>“所以，原来您也会为情所困吗？”<br/>话一出口，康丝坦斯便有些后悔了。此前阿洛伊西亚与莫扎特的旧事，她也是知道许多的。莫扎特看似从来风流浪荡，不曾稍微约束过心意。可康丝坦斯看得出来，如今的他与当年初次品尝爱情的少年，眉眼间终究是同样的。<br/>于是她叹了口气，拉起了莫扎特的手。<br/>这动作几乎要惊吓到可怜的画家了，他满脑子都还是萨列里的谴责。尽管年长者对他所见到的一切只是一笔带过，长篇累牍都在暗示他们利益不和。可莫扎特的眼里只看得见前者，只听得见萨列里对他不忠的指控，尽管那绝非他的本意。<br/>于是，他连带着对康丝坦斯也产生了愧疚。<br/>“非常抱歉，为我曾经给您造成的一切困扰，韦伯小姐。”<br/>沃尔夫冈虚弱地笑了笑。他捏了捏姑娘的指尖，跌跌撞撞地窝进了椅子里，没有拒绝姑娘围上来的毛毯，而是整个人都缩进了毯子下面，轻轻打了个寒战。<br/>像猫似的。<br/>康丝坦斯本来都要哭出来了，可蓦地换了心情。她大方地笑了笑，一屁股坐在床上，整个人还被柔软的床垫弹了上来。<br/>“您完全不必如此呀，沃尔夫冈。虽然我喜欢您，但这并不意味着，我需要强迫您接受感情。而且，萨列里先生是个很好的人——即使我总觉得他还不够好。”<br/>这样说着，女孩调皮地挤了挤眼睛，歪着头去打量莫扎特。她的眼睛像秋天里熟透了的杏子，圆润又饱满，散发着清甜。<br/>如果康丝坦斯没有提到那个敏感的姓氏，莫扎特可能会赞美起康丝坦斯的神态，并且跳起来为她画一幅速写。然而他的力气现在已经全然被病痛与情伤抽走了，简直连骨头都像是中空的一般。于是，这可怜的画家只能抓紧了毛毯的边沿，用不解的神情向唐斯坦斯发问。<br/>——您怎么会知道？<br/>康丝坦斯避开了这个话题。无论如何，要她当面承认这是爱慕者特有的直觉，都太过艰难。承认失败的爱情会刺伤女孩柔软的心。<br/>“所以，那封信，是他向您提出的告别？”<br/>闭了闭眼睛，莫扎特点头承认了。肢体语言的优势便在此处体现了，他不必忍受语言所天然伴生的判断性，只需要做出一个动作，而解释的权力终究掌控在他自己的手上。这样虚伪的庇护，有朝一日竟然使这从不知畏惧为何物的天才感到了切实的安慰。<br/>“如果您允许的话？”<br/>一边征询着莫扎特的同意，康丝坦斯从对方手中取过了信件。莫扎特需要一个倾听者，一个陪伴者，陪他消化苦涩的乐音。她本来不该充任这样的角色，趁虚而入明明是最好的选择。<br/>可康丝坦斯更期待堂堂正正的爱情。如果莫扎特能够爱上她，那应该是在毫无干扰的情况下，他们之间的情感必须是纯粹的爱意，而非夹杂着移情、感激、或是别的什么情愫。<br/>所以，她只是礼节性地抱了抱莫扎特，就坐回了原处，开始读那封信。<br/>不得不说，信件中行文的风格非常有特点，字里行间几乎就活着一个萨列里，一板一眼地对着读信人说教。<br/>——我们在一起是没有前途的。<br/>——您前途无量，而我注定该是您的敌人，一个依靠着蚕食您的血肉而活的卑鄙者。<br/>这看似是最决绝的辞别，可又情真意切得可怕。萨列里写下的每一句话，都不只是推诿搪塞。他真切地这样定义莫扎特，定义他自己，定义他们的关系。<br/>他真切地相信着自己的卑劣与阴暗，一如他相信着莫扎特是唯一的光。<br/>康丝坦斯读完了信，用小指蹭了蹭眼角。她将信纸捂在胸口，抿了抿嘴唇。<br/>“他明明还爱着您，”她的开口看起来颇有些艰难，但很快，随着思路逐渐清晰，康丝坦斯站了起来，把信纸怼到莫扎特的手里，“您不应该就这么放弃。”<br/>莫扎特苦笑了一下。他难得没有像平时那样，信心百倍地应和康丝坦斯的话语，而是摇了摇头，垂下脸去。<br/>“您不了解他，萨列里先生……”<br/>“是您太不了解爱情，”康丝坦斯晃了晃手里的信封，打断了莫扎特，“您就全交给我吧，我可是看过了维也纳今年所有爱情小说的人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫扎特在他的门外淋了一夜的雨。这一点，萨列里自然心知肚明。若说他半点没有挂念，恐怕终究是假的，他胸膛中跃动的情感，并不是几句自欺欺人的谎言就能掩盖住的。<br/>但他又分不出神，去追究更多。<br/>即使在外人看来，他已向莫扎特俯首称臣，但相较于疯疯癫癫的小天才，萨列里总是更好打交道的对象。他的门厅里仍然站着往来的信使，他的会客时间也总是被各类画廊主或商人占据。<br/>萨列里不是莫扎特，他无法拒绝这些人的拜帖。<br/>只不过，今天的访客多少有些特殊。当萨列里推开了会客室的门，见到壁炉旁翻弄着赤红裙摆的女性，他倒是罕见地没摆出温和谦逊的表情，反倒冷淡下来。自顾给自己倒了杯威士忌，萨列里了毫不掩饰疲态，靠着酒柜的一壁，当先灌了一口下去。<br/>“卡瓦列里……夫人。”萨列里眯着眼睛去打量那人，将后两个字重咬了下去。他晃了晃杯子，嘴角明晃晃的敷衍不言而喻，“您何必再到我这里来。”<br/>“您怎么这么说，老师？”<br/>卡瓦列里拿黑色的小扇掩了掩嘴唇，举止倒是没有半分破绽。在礼仪这一点上，她倒是萨列里最出色的弟子。萨列里教会了她如何躲避流言蜚语对女性的攻击，也教会了她如何像画师自己一样，左右逢源。<br/>“您前些日子都在给莫扎特帮忙。”<br/>萨列里大概是有些醉了，又或者还宿醉未醒。他的神情也轻佻了许多，虽然还竭力稳住了步子，但是腿上的筋腱却因不合宜的发力而轻微颤抖起来。这位画师走到了卡瓦列里所就坐的高背椅的后方，手肘压上顶端，然后是下巴。他就从这样一个过分居高临下、又带有轻微窥探意味的角度，盯着他的学生。<br/>“所以呢，您视我为叛徒，认为我背叛了您？我以为您已经醒酒了。”<br/>卡瓦列里有些不耐起来。她伸手扫平了膝盖上长裙的褶皱，黑色的手套模糊起来，像攥住了心脏的死神的手。她等着萨列里的回答，但对方却没有半点声音，于是她不得不抬头看了一眼自己的老师，又接着说了下去。<br/>“您的状态的确令人担忧。”她抿了一口管家端上来的红茶，微笑着目送那位老人退出了门外，转头过来，便想劝慰些什么，“虽然我与莫扎特的确走得很近……”<br/>“走得很近？”<br/>萨列里在意想之外的地方打断了她。画师的手握住了实木的椅背边沿，指节因用力过度而发白，脸上克制着烦躁的表情让卡瓦列里觉得陌生。<br/>“我并不认为您们的关系……”萨列里揣度着住口了，他深吸了口气，再转身坐到卡瓦列里对面时，便冷静了几分，“请原谅我的冲动，夫人，但是您们交往的密切程度，让不少人以为，我要失去一位优秀的学生了。”<br/>他在迁怒。<br/>卡瓦列里难以自抑地因自己的判断而忍不住发笑。她再次拿茶杯遮掩住嘴角，侧着头打量起她的老师。萨列里分明还是老样子，一丝不苟的着装，竭力表现得温和有礼，甚至试图扼死自己内心的火焰。<br/>但也有什么是不同的了。若说曾经萨列里心中那团火只是沉默地星点残存，如今，他的灵魂已经被外力彻底点燃了。<br/>是什么人有如此大的力量？不必询问，卡瓦列里已经找到了答案，很有趣。<br/>“您不必非得瞒着我，老师，我并不至于出卖您到如此地步，”卡瓦列里眨了眨眼。以时下的标准来衡量，她已经不能算作少女。她的年纪与萨列里相近，此刻做起这样可爱气质的动作，便有些微妙，“但我去给莫扎特的画室帮忙，这种事，我以为您已经习以为常了。这只是一次……投资。”<br/>做了个手势阻止萨列里接话，卡瓦列里深吸了口气，反倒开始劝说她的老师——正如萨列里曾对她倾吐的说辞一般。<br/>“那位炙手可热的莫扎特还是个孩子，行事全凭着孩子气的愿望，可他是天才，他有这个资本。我们却不是，老师。我不知道您们之间发生了什么，但您没必要和莫扎特搞得太僵。”<br/>“这话倒是耳熟。”<br/>萨列里嗤笑了一声。他本来是没什么敌意的，但话音出口，便挂上了尖锐的刺。因此他终于把目光从空酒杯上挪开，歉疚地看了看卡瓦列里。<br/>“是您曾经劝过我的，老师，我都记得。所以今日我也劝您，不必和莫扎特太过疏远。”<br/>卡瓦列里笑了笑，从椅子上站起来，拎着裙摆行了个屈膝的淑女礼。这礼节按说是过时的把戏，如今往往用作玩笑，可她的表情却认真得过分。<br/>“那些事情，记得又有什么用。”<br/>萨列里倒不能说全然不受触动。但他的表情始终冷淡着，目光随着卡瓦列里下蹲与起身而游移。<br/>“您告诉我，我确有才华，只是有限。这对我确然曾经是一种打击，但此后我无比受用。”<br/>卡瓦列里笑了笑。重新落座之后，她的身体放松了下来，手肘支在椅子上，单手握拳撑着颌骨一侧的位置。她的面部也不再写满提防与谨慎，倒像是萨列里曾经见过的那个女孩，怀抱着对艺术的梦想，还很年轻。不像现在，不过区区几年时间，在她身上已能嗅得成熟的风韵了。<br/>但是很遗憾，这梦想被萨列里亲手击碎了。<br/>于是，卡瓦列里夫人最终没有成为一名纯粹靠着梦想过活的艺术家，而成为了一名女画家，评论家，兼艺术经理人。<br/>听起来像一个悲剧，但这才是成年世界通行的法则。天才固然能决绝地冲破一切桎梏，但凡人们只能拖着枷锁前行。只有天才能够打破游戏规则，这本身就是规则之一。<br/>“也很庆幸您听进了我的话，我说过，您已经足够优秀了。”<br/>萨列里倒没有同样被回忆牵绊住手脚。他抿着嘴唇，舌尖舔去残存的酒液，仗着酒精的催动转移了话题。<br/>“所以，莫扎特那边……进展怎么样？”<br/>卡瓦列里不打算去分辨，萨列里这问题究竟是为了打探情况，还是另有机心。她只需要知道，这是她回报萨列里此前提供帮助的好机会，也就够了。<br/>“还算顺利。他的巡回展，以及拍卖后续事宜都没什么波折，只是不见他本人。”说到这里，卡瓦列里抬眼看向萨列里，竭力收敛起试探，“老师，听说他病得很重。毕竟从小就体弱，此前似乎受了寒……”<br/>“你猜到了什么？”<br/>萨列里叹了口气，对着空气挥了挥手，像是要摆脱卡瓦列里对他内心的窥视。顿了顿，他索性起身取过了酒瓶，将泛着麦芽香气的酒瓶拎了过来，给自己又倒了半杯。<br/>“你不必再猜下去，我的确和他交往过几天。”<br/>“几天？”<br/>卡瓦列里张开扇子，挡住了半张脸。从她的语调里听不出太多判断倾向，萨列里无从判断这位女士掩住的表情究竟是厌恶、惊讶、又或者讽刺、得意。只是，他心里积攒了太多情绪无从倾泻，而卡瓦列里或许是眼下最合适的对象。<br/>“是的。也可能长一点，十几天。他……我见到他和旧情人进了剧院。当然，我后来想过，这可能是一场意外，但他没必要和我们这样的人搅在一起。”<br/>他的语气算得上十足冷静了。如果他指尖的颤抖没有传递向酒水，没有将那半杯金色的液体渲染成浮动的涟漪，如果他的表情没有因酒精麻痹而松懈下来，纠结出痛苦，那么萨列里是能够骗过所有人的。<br/>“我们这样的人？不曾得美神亲吻的凡人？老师，您以为这世界上有几个天才？”<br/>卡瓦列里倏地笑了。这一次，她倒是没有作丝毫掩饰，伸手干脆把萨列里的杯子抢过来了，就着他嘴唇印过的位置喝了一口酒。仿佛没了美酒作陪，会让这场好戏失了许多趣味。<br/>萨列里便绝了拿回杯子的心思。他还要说什么，却被老管家突然递进来的话惊扰了心神。<br/>“门外有位韦伯家的姑娘在等您，她托我告诉您……”管家看了一眼卡瓦列里夫人，又弯下腰，在萨列里耳边说完了最后一句，“莫扎特先生恐怕……他病得很重。”<br/>萨列里的表情停滞在上一秒的伪善微笑中，犹如被钉死了翅膀的蝴蝶标本。他无声地抬眼，似求救一般攥紧了扶手，却没能挽救什么。<br/>“韦伯小姐……她请您跟她走一趟，去看看。这是她托我带进来的信。”<br/>说着，老管家把手里的信函递了过去。萨列里只消瞟一眼信封，便知道那是自己前日曾写下的告别。可他如今竟没有勇气，再去看自己写下的所谓真挚的文字。他推开了管家的手，便去够自己的外套，甚至险些被椅子腿绊了一跤。<br/>倒是卡瓦列里夫人拉住了他的手腕。萨列里茫然地回头对视，这位女士便向他赠了一枚飞吻。<br/>“我们的确没什么足以称道的才华，甚至您，老师，您也只是更加优秀些的普通人罢了。但我们总能以普通人的方式去爱，在爱情方面，是没有所谓天才的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一路上，康丝坦斯都跟在萨列里身后，喋喋不休。年轻的姑娘看起来急坏了，她不停讲述着可怜的小莫扎特怎样躺在床上高烧不退，清醒时便攥着萨列里的信，更多时候却陷入昏睡，在梦里都咳喘不止。<br/>“我可怜的沃尔夫冈……”康丝坦斯悄悄往萨列里的方向瞥了一眼，又拿手帕蹭了蹭眼角，“他一直念着您的名字，还有那封信，我才来找的您。我见过您在旅馆外徘徊，想来是他的挚友。”<br/>萨列里本来还半信半疑，可康丝坦斯描述得太真切了。<br/>莫扎特的身体一直算不得好，这事他是知道的。小时候，列奥波德带着沃尔夫冈奔波过太多地方，同龄人奔跑嬉闹的时间里，莫扎特都得拘束在狭窄的列车车厢里。或许也正是这个原因，让他连身体都比常人略瘦弱些。<br/>萨列里也记得莫扎特抱住他的那个夜晚。小天才在秋夜的风里发着抖，若不是他及时发现，恐怕第二天也不免是要发烧的。<br/>于是，他便信了。萨列里甚至没工夫计较这位小姐对莫扎特的亲密称呼，只是不断加快了脚步。<br/>或许还有希望呢？或许康丝坦斯只是关心则乱，或许病情没有那么危急，或许……他可以请到维也纳最好的医生，也可以为莫扎特提供更好的疗养环境，或许还有转圜的余地。<br/>他曾决心与莫扎特再无私交，即使情感如何炙烤灵魂，也权当是神明鞭笞罪恶，可他从没有想过，莫扎特会以这样突然的方式与他诀别。他以为自己还可以长久地看着莫扎特，站在远处看他荣登艺术王座，看维纳斯借众人的手为他加冕。<br/>时间还早，日头还挂在很高的天上，冷淡地散发着毫无暖意的光。萨列里再次在寒风里裹紧了外套，并后知后觉地询问康丝坦斯，是否需要他的斗篷。<br/>当这位声誉卓著的画师终于听见车夫谦卑的呼唤和熟悉的马蹄声追在身后时，他们已经接近韦伯家的旅馆了。<br/>萨列里便蓦然顿住了脚步。那封信还在他的手上，牛皮纸的信封几乎要被手心里的汗打湿。他勉强勾了勾嘴角，步伐频率缓了下来，却又无限接近于原地磨蹭了。<br/>“很抱歉，韦伯小姐，是我太心急了，难为您和我走了这么久。”<br/>“没关系的，萨列里先生，呃，怎么了吗？”<br/>康丝坦斯其实还是紧张的。这和她平时演戏捉弄旁人不同，无论如何，对方是维也纳最好的画师，一个顶谦逊又温和的绅士。可她已经对莫扎特拍着胸脯保证过了，便格外担心半途而废。<br/>“不，没什么。”<br/>在短短的两句对话后，萨列里似乎冷静了不少。他恢复了沉默寡言的模样，戴上了斗篷的兜帽，把面容藏进了阴影里，鞋跟也安分地按照和缓的节律敲打着地面。这似乎是他安全感的重要来源，不再完全将自己呈现于人前的萨列里，连呼吸的声音都沉着了许多，且缓慢融进了维也纳的空气里。<br/>他似乎又是尊敬的画家安东尼奥·萨列里了，只是手掌的温度更暖些，无人能觑见的蜜色眼睛也更坚定了。<br/>康丝坦斯也跟着放轻了步子。这女孩几乎是蹑手蹑脚地跟在萨列里身后，目光黏在对方阴云般的影子里。她的心里在打鼓，可面上却要摆出一副强作镇定的样子来。<br/>“他住在二楼，右拐第一个房间。”<br/>进了旅店里，女孩站在萨列里身后，壮着胆子，飞快向韦伯夫人比了个噤声的手势，小跑着带画师上了楼。楼门口正站着她的姐姐阿洛伊西亚，和一位身穿白色西装的男性。于是，康丝坦斯拎着裙摆，乖乖向后者行了个淑女礼。<br/>“这是约瑟夫·朗治子爵，我姐姐的未婚夫。”<br/>一边说着，她又向阿洛伊西亚挤了挤眼睛，帮萨列里推开了门。<br/>萨列里走进了莫扎特的房间，新漆过的木门在他身后关上了，带起一阵气味特别的风。<br/>莫扎特躺在床上。就像萨列里曾见过的那样，此刻的他仍然显得孱弱，呼吸间带着沉重的阻塞声。他半醒着，一只手还是垂在了床边。看得出来，韦伯家为他提供了很好的照顾，壁炉里薪火烧得正旺，年轻人被围进了一堆毯子里，只还是面色潮红，可手又苍白得像是没有温度。<br/>萨列里张了张嘴，没能说出什么打招呼的话，只是快步走到床边，半跪下去，捧住了莫扎特的手，谨慎且珍重，像是捧起一顶王冠。<br/>莫扎特似乎被惊醒了。他倏地睁开了两只眼，下眼睑淤积的憔悴青黑未褪，倒衬得两只眼睛更加明亮。他犹豫着没有抽回自己的手，甚至支起了上半身，却只是讷讷叫了萨列里一声，声音嘶哑。<br/>“安东尼奥。”<br/>萨列里没有回答。他甚至没有勇气去看莫扎特的眼睛，只是模模糊糊想着康丝坦斯介绍的那个男人。阿洛伊西亚的未婚夫，看起来是一位足以托付女性终身的贵族。<br/>就这样，他始终垂着眼，而莫扎特也没有再说什么。萨列里的失语对他大概正是严重的打击，支撑着精神的执念似乎逐渐被抽离，他终于再度躺了回去，一点点抽回了自己的手，藏进了毯子下面。<br/>“安东，感谢您来看我。康丝坦斯……给您添麻烦了。”<br/>称呼明明变得更加亲密，可莫扎特没有像从前那样给萨列里一个用力的拥抱，也没有跳下床，用亲吻迎接他的恋人。他只是躺在那里，神情恹恹的，眼里的光也暗淡了些许。<br/>萨列里从没有见过他这样疏离的语气。莫扎特明明该是从不知何谓保持距离，永远热切毫不掩饰的。他有些慌了，想伸手再去捉住莫扎特的指尖，可年轻人把自己藏得严严实实，萨列里总不能去掀开被子。<br/>“没有。”<br/>他只能这样干巴巴地回答着上一个句子，一面挪动起身，半个屁股挨上了莫扎特的床边。<br/>萨列里拘束的神态，倒是把病中的年轻人逗乐了。他一面咳着，发出接近笑声的断续喘息，一面往另一侧挪了挪。<br/>“您不必这样局促，我的情况并不会传染。”<br/>“我不是这个意思……”<br/>萨列里便更加惶然了。他的手指终于挪了过去，隔着厚重的毛毯握住了年轻人瘦弱的腕骨。他嗫喏着想说些什么，又把话语原样咽了回去。<br/>这一切不都是他的过错么？他放任这年轻人在他的门外经受了整夜的风雪，他对莫扎特不闻不问，直至今天。即使这并非萨列里的本意，可他终究成了谋杀者。他图谋着艺术天才的性命，而且就要得手了。<br/>罪恶感便这样突兀地砸在他肩上，使他佝偻起来。<br/>“沃尔夫冈……不，莫扎特。”看起来，这位画家已经坚信，自己不配称呼对方的名了，“我很抱歉，对于这一切，我很抱歉。我只是看见您和阿洛伊西亚……我不够信任您，也没有勇气去爱您。我怯懦地逃避着自己的内心，却让您付出了这样的代价。”<br/>他深深地弯腰，低下头去，把脸埋进毛毯里靠近莫扎特手边的位置。他的声音脆弱极了，带着奇异的变调，像骤雨间飘零的叶子。<br/>本来，萨列里刚俯下身去的时候，莫扎特甚至悄悄睁大了眼睛，对着男人身后的空气做了个鬼脸。但指尖处隐约传来的湿意，却比语言先一步传递着萨列里的情绪。<br/>莫扎特蓦地不安起来。他们似乎玩得有些过火了，他的大师甚至流出了眼泪，湿润的毯子代替嘴唇诉说着对方平静面容下滚烫的情感。可康丝坦斯反复强调过剧本问题，他现在已经骑虎难下。于是，他只好缩了缩手指，硬起心肠，可背诵台词的声音却逐渐中气十足起来。<br/>“您分明已经不爱我了，您的信里写得很清楚。”莫扎特装模作样叹了口气，瞥了萨列里一眼，又往毯子里继续缩，“您要和我分开，要和我做朋友，做密切的陌生人。您怎么能舍得呢，安东尼奥，安东，我……”他伸出手去攥着萨列里的腕子，喘了一阵，才又说完，“我爱您啊。”<br/>莫扎特的声音并不算高。他的声线仍然低哑，然而却像夜空里划过的闪电一般，在刹那间点亮了萨列里的世界。这雷点燃了旷野的枯枝，漫天的大火便烧起来了，由分寸的土壤向无尽的远方蔓延开去。<br/>萨列里突然便反握住了莫扎特的手。年轻人的手心正在发汗，滑腻腻的，倒是逐渐暖了起来。他低头看了看两人交握的指节，微笑起来。<br/>“我也爱您，沃尔夫冈。今天早些时候，卡瓦列里夫人——就是您熟识的那位——同我说，爱情是不需要天赋的。可您分明是虏获爱情的天才，即使这短短几分钟的时间里，我已再无法挣脱您的眼睛。我承认我爱您，我的心与灵魂早已交付于您，沃尔夫冈，请您原谅我，我不会再说什么离开的蠢话了。也请您接受我这愚人的爱，我将以余生永远陪伴于您。”<br/>莫扎特几乎就要掀开被子跳起来了。他正打算最后装一下咳嗽，就打暗号让康丝坦斯把贿赂过的医生放进来，可萨列里转瞬又换了玩味的表情。<br/>“以及，您不必再装病了。”<br/>气氛突然有些微妙起来。莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，乖乖从毯子下面钻出来，站在了地上，神情活像是小时候打碎了花瓶被父亲罚站。<br/>“您、您怎么知道？”<br/>您的心跳如此健壮有力，手也很快热了过来。我初时关心则乱，但总不是个傻子。所以，您脸上发烫是因为毯子里捂了手炉，而手的冰凉是来自冰块吧？”萨列里说着，不禁笑了起来，“我可要比您年长，您们玩过的把戏……”<br/>莫扎特赧然笑了。他挠了挠脑后乱翘的金发，搂住萨列里的肩膀，亲吻上对方的面颊。随后，他蹦跳着打开了门，趴在门外偷听的一串人便栽了进去。站在当中的韦伯夫人尴尬地笑了笑，拿起手里的扇子敲着康丝坦斯的头，把一干人等又哄了出去。<br/>“您们继续，我去为您们准备美酒！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>注意区分莫萨和萨莫。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫萨车车——————————————————</p><p>房间门再次被关上了。<br/>这一次，气氛又截然不同。两人都垂着眼睛，偶尔瞟一眼对方，又飞快地故作无事。但最终，莫扎特先笑出了声。像一道惊雷划过沉默的夜色，房间内凝固的空气终于又被撞碎，四下流散开来。<br/>“您怎么总是放不开呢，明明我才是更小的那个。”<br/>他眨了眨眼睛，赤着脚走下来，向萨列里伸出了手。<br/>萨列里像试探似的抓住了他的指尖，目光自下而上逐寸跋涉，最终抵达那双蜜色的眼眸。他叹了口气，也勾起了嘴角。<br/>“您是创造者，而我只是被造物。”<br/>他没有说得更多，但是两人都清楚，萨列里指的并不是神龛里受难的基督。<br/>萨列里鲜少与莫扎特谈论彼此关系的本质——不是他们的恋情，而是更高的、事关艺术和创造的部分。他大部分时候，都会下意识回避这个话题。在他眼里，这没什么好谈论的，作品比评论的语言更能为真相盖棺定论。<br/>莫扎特所处的位置太高了，甚至超越了他所能触碰的边际。作为一名优秀的画师，萨列里永远忠实地转述这神创的、静态的世界。可莫扎特不同，这年轻人的画笔创造了新的世界。在萨列里眼中，他与神比肩。人类或许能够攀爬上奥林匹斯最高的山巅，可是他们永远无法抵达太阳，更遑论比太阳更遥远、更广阔的的世界。<br/>可莫扎特却摇了摇头。他的瞳孔骤然缩小，又很快舒张开来，手腕翻转，五指沿着萨列里的指节攀附过去，攥紧了萨列里手腕。<br/>“我不是神明，也不是创造者——绝不是的。我也不是征服者，不是被征服者。我只是我呀，亲爱的大师，我的安东尼奥。”<br/>说完，他踮起脚来，将亲吻印在萨列里的额头。白净的脚趾陷进地毯表层的容貌里，嘴唇略有些干燥，蹭得画师的眉心痒酥酥的。<br/>莫扎特是真诚地相信着他所说的每个字的。正像他伸出的手，向萨列里昭明了第三种选择：不是神恩的救赎，不是堕落与审判，只是像人类、像每一个顽强而特别的个体那样切实地存在着，纵情生活。<br/>从来没有人告诉过萨列里，他可以去做他自己。宗教与神一向告诫着祂眷顾的画师，这世上只有两种可能，要么升高到天堂的位置，要么沉沦入地狱，与魔鬼作伴。但抉择标准未知，没有人能完全揣摩出神的所思所想。<br/>罗森博格和其他交好的画廊主、收藏者希望萨列里去做维也纳最好的画师。他们大多数人并不在意萨列里的风格究竟是古典、巴洛克、洛可可，还是表现主义、新造型主义、达达主义。萨列里的作品将成为雅致的流通货币，对很多人来说，这比追究艺术的根源有趣得多。<br/>但是莫扎特说，在这两种终结之先，尚有必经的第三种生活。他邀请萨列里加入自由的世界，抛开一切歧见与功利，去追求更加永恒、更加纯粹的可能性。<br/>的确，莫扎特是个永远长不大的孩子。但这一次，孩子那纯真无瑕的灵魂，却轻易将世俗递出的钞票焚烧殆尽，将教宗立起的神像砸了个粉碎。<br/>莫扎特说，不仅是爱情，甚至在艺术，以及世界的全部意义中，都是不需要分出任何高下的。<br/>这一次，萨列里想要相信他。<br/>于是，这久经世故的画师同样握住了莫扎特的手腕，他的眼底毫无防备，像新生的婴孩般完全赤裸，带着母体的血，初次爬到鲜活的人间。<br/>“莫扎特……”<br/>萨列里唤着情人的姓氏，又似乎只是喃喃自语。他闭眼亲上了青年的唇，阻止对方说出更多词句来。但这并不是惧怕，不是拒绝，而是温顺的应和，好告诉莫扎特，一切已经足够。<br/>“我相信您。”<br/>这个亲吻足够深入，也足够深情。他们吮吸着彼此的嘴唇，舌尖探索着对方温暖的口腔，在牙齿间磕磕绊绊地彼此交缠着，分享甜蜜的津液与空气。<br/>但一切又全无欲望的痕迹，反倒像是筋疲力竭之后在床上舒展四肢，像是拧开了一道阀门，让沉重的世界从肩上卸下了。<br/>“我的大师，我爱您呀。”<br/>亲吻结束之后，莫扎特便放开了萨列里。但这并非温存的结束，相反，这是一场暧昧的开始。年轻人的五指开始在萨列里胸膛处游移，解开领花仔细放好，然后是马甲和衬衫的纽扣，是长裤的拉链。<br/>莫扎特扯开了礼物上捆扎的丝带，却没有将包装纸剥除。萨列里便陷入了尴尬的处境。他的胸膛与小腹暴露在空气中，阴茎由于布料的摩擦而半硬着，可怜兮兮地垂在裤子外面。<br/>但莫扎特并没有做得更多。他没有把萨列里的衣服彻底扒掉，也没有勒令萨列里脱了裤子。<br/>这明白无疑是一次挑逗，如果萨列里想得到更多，他就要主动将自己献在莫扎特的手上。如果萨列里不想要……不，没有这个选项。<br/>所以他干脆地抬手把碍事的衣物都扯了下来。马甲被脱下来搭上椅背，衬衫领口划过肩膀，纯白的布料堆叠在地上，深色的长裤最后压了上去，动作间没有丝毫犹豫。<br/>莫扎特便冲他花哨地行了个礼。他深深地弯下腰去，捧起萨列里的一只手。温柔的亲吻落在萨列里的手背上，像夜半时分盛开的花。<br/>“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳。”</p><p>莫扎特把萨列里带到了床上。这年轻人从枕下拿出早准备好的油膏，得意地亲了亲年长者的鼻尖。<br/>“这次，我可不会放过您啦！”<br/>年轻人信誓旦旦地向萨列里宣告着，挖出一团半透明的固体，放在手心里暖热。如烛芯于点燃瞬间由火焰融成光晕一般，这油膏在莫扎特手掌中融化开来，润湿了指节。他将手指凑上了萨列里股间，滑落指尖的油脂便也同样蹭上了紧闭的褶皱。<br/>油膏沾了那人的体温，因而也是暖的，倒是让萨列里平白想起了壁炉里彻夜不息的火光。润滑的液体渐渐挥发，杏仁与玫瑰混合的香软气味便融进了空气里，流动着包裹住两人。油液浸润后穴，带来奇异的陌生触感，多少令人有些不安。但萨列里只是抬眼看了看莫扎特，便听之任之了。<br/>如果是莫扎特，便没有关系。<br/>事实上，顺着油脂的润滑而挤进他屁股里的手指并不令人好受，被异物侵犯着，肠道便不自觉地缩紧，想要将莫扎特的手指推出体外。<br/>但年轻人的亲吻缓解了萨列里内心蔓生的不安定。两片嘴唇贴着锁骨不住磨蹭，不时抿起皮肤吮吸，细碎的金发蹭着男人的颈窝，引起轻微的痒意。莫扎特</p><p>“您猜，韦伯夫人的那瓶酒，今天还能不能送进来了？”</p><p>隔天，莫扎特搬进了萨列里的宅邸。年长的大师劝说他，暂时居住在这里。萨列里的宅子里有一间很大的画室，日光充足，画材齐备。<br/>当然，做其他事也很方便。<br/>莫扎特虽然还不是全然情愿，但是萨列里的亲吻无疑说服了他。在他们的“战争”中，萨列里终于正大光明地赢了一次。</p><p> </p><p>萨莫车车——————————————</p><p> </p><p>房间门再次被关上了。<br/>这一次，气氛又截然不同。两人都垂着眼睛，偶尔瞟一眼对方，又飞快地故作无事。<br/>萨列里眼角的湿红还未散尽。他本是漫无目的地四下里扫视，却突然矮下了身，半跪着握住了莫扎特的脚踝，一只手去够地上的便鞋。他还是不去看莫扎特，只是低声劝告起来。<br/>“您不该赤着脚踩下来的，沃尔夫冈。就算有地毯，这毕竟是冬天。”<br/>莫扎特愣了一下，突然吃吃地笑起来。他几乎笑得站不住了，抬腿轻轻踹开了萨列里的手臂，又跌坐回床上。<br/>但是，这并不意味着年轻人就此安分下来了。他一边伸手去被子里掏出手炉放上床头，一边两腿叉开坐在床边，轻轻摇晃。于是萨列里一抬头，两条白生生的腿便撞进了他的眼里。<br/>被子里实在太热，这个年轻人便换了条短裤，脚上套着白色的小腿袜，倒是显出十足的少年气。他无辜地咬了咬嘴唇，又抬腿踩上了萨列里的膝头。<br/>“您再近点儿。”<br/>他什么都没有说，可萨列里什么都明白了。年长者没有从地上起身，而是又握住了那细瘦的踝骨，顺着足尖开始亲吻。他咬住脚趾，逐个吻过去，丝质的白色短袜上便留下洇湿的水痕。然后是足弓，年轻人的脚尖绷紧了，脚背便与腿部线条平齐，流畅得好看极了。还有足踝，那是萨列里颇喜欢的位置，骨骼分明，暗色的血管下映着心跳的节律，稳定又轻快，美得像是上古神庙里的缪斯，衣袂轻盈。<br/>亲吻过这些，他还嫌不够，于是继续爬行了过去。<br/>莫扎特分明是怕痒的，甚至抓紧了身下的毯子，但他并没有躲，只是留在原地，慢慢屈起腿来，将萨列里引诱得更近一些。是的，这毫无疑问是引诱。在萨列里的膝盖摩擦过羊毛地毯时，有某种界线与禁忌，被悄然打碎了。<br/>“萨列里，先生。”莫扎特的眼中盛满了某种与时下情形不相符的郑重。他难得认真地使用敬语去称呼他的恋人，脚尖顺着萨列里膝盖内侧向上蹭过去，“请告诉我，您是否愿意永远相信我，无论生死或是世间一切阻碍，都无法再让您弃我而去？”<br/>“是的，莫扎特，我的沃尔夫冈。”<br/>萨列里毫不犹豫地给出了他的承诺。他已经想得足够明白，并决意为此而付出全部了。即使他仍心怀惭愧，自觉所有的热力在莫扎特的光芒衬托之下如此微茫，但这将不再使他痛苦。<br/>某种程度上来说，他信服了卡瓦列里夫人的话——除了长久以来占据他内心的恐惧，没有什么能真正阻碍爱情的盛放。<br/>虽然莫扎特的恶作剧真的将他惊出了一身冷汗，然而站在生死面前，他才发现，那些恐惧与担忧，与莫扎特相比不值一提。他该珍惜眼前的小太阳、小疯子，借对方赋予的勇气，永远握住这双手。<br/>沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。这名字不仅仅是艺术的象征，这双手不仅是美神的馈赠，他的沃尔夫冈是如此鲜活而炽热的人，一个真实的、爱他如生命的人。<br/>所以他点头，给出自己最郑重的许诺。<br/>“那么，我也是，亲爱的大师。我将永远信任您，并同样将自己交付于您。您的余生都逃不过我啦。”<br/>莫扎特说这话时眯起了眼，显得格外得意。他眼底还保留着孩子般的天真，可动作又将萨列里立刻拖入了成人的暧昧世界。这小疯子的脚尖此刻正顶在萨列里鼠蹊的位置，拇指侧面在鼓胀的位置轻轻磨蹭着。见萨列里的目光顺着小腿爬上他的身体，炽热的视线盯紧了他的面颊，莫扎特便又笑出声来。<br/>他伸出了手臂，像是只讨要一个最纯洁的拥抱。<br/>“再近点，安东。”<br/>但这一次，萨列里并没有让莫扎特如愿。大概是多少不那么甘心被莫扎特戏弄，想要扳回一局，萨列里只是又低下头，顺着小腿上绷紧的长袜边缘，继续向上亲吻。他用上了牙齿，门齿与犬齿在白皙而柔软的皮肤上逡巡，将这猎人引领得更加深入险地。<br/>接着，他开始舔舐膝弯。那连续着神经的脆弱的关节内侧，逐渐被吮出不洁的印记。深色的吻痕装点着纯洁的新雪，莫扎特的脚踵越过肩膀搭在萨列里的背上。<br/>“您果然是个意大利人，我的恋人。”<br/>他的声音懒洋洋地，身体后仰，双手支撑着上半身的重量。<br/>“我只有在对待艺术时，才有这么好的耐心。您是艺术，又比艺术更多。面对您的时候……您知道我会做什么，对吧。”<br/>萨列里亲吻的位置更近了。他缓慢地噬咬着大腿内侧的肌肉，以嘴唇感受肌理的变化。当年轻人的双腿不自觉地用力时，肌群便传来了鲜明的动感，主动地磨蹭着画师的唇。萨列里能叫出大腿上每一块肌肉的学名和运动形态，但此刻触感七零八落地拼凑在一起，勾画出的却是全然陌生又炽热的情欲。<br/>萨列里不识得这情欲的学名，却身不由己被席卷进去了。他亲昵地喊着莫扎特的名字，在他的腿上制造更多淤色的痕迹。这是他克制不住的本能与冲动，一个画家面对空白的画布时，总是有着无尽的创作欲望的。而莫扎特，他不是空白，他是未显现的完满，萨列里只需按图索骥，便能探寻到比凡尘更高的地方。<br/>这个萨列里，与莫扎特曾与之交欢的大师已经判若两人了。<br/>莫扎特还记得上一次性事，萨列里曾带着炽热的爱意接近他、亲吻他，可这人本身仍是冷的，是彻骨的寒凉。比起爱情，他的大师看着他时，倒更像恶徒对王冠上宝石产生了肖想。<br/>可这一次不同。他的安东尼奥终于被焐得温暖，像暴风雪里冻僵了身体的小兽，当冰雪消融，世界复苏，便重新散发出自身的温度来。<br/>这样想着，莫扎特便笑了出来。他打了个响指，指尖按上了自己柔软的唇，眨动一边眼睛，向萨列里抛去一个甜蜜的飞吻。<br/>“大师……”<br/>他几乎是明目张胆地卖弄自己的甜蜜了，像春日里翻飞的亮色裙摆，像轻佻的舞步，踩中了萨列里内心的鼓点。<br/>萨列里仍旧显出冷静的样子。他的唇齿已经在大腿内侧创造出极为暧昧又色情的景象，可神态却仍旧正经得像是在画天使报喜，或是写一首弥撒曲。他不再继续施与更多亲吻，取而代之的是他的指尖，顺着宽松的裤管伸进去，便带着灼人的暖意抚摸布料覆盖下的部分。他像从容不迫的豹子，缓慢进逼，一面起身坐在了莫扎特身边，一面捞起了年轻人的腰，诱惑着莫扎特坐上他的大腿。<br/>他的小太阳无疑是极配合的。<br/>莫扎特像是决心要将自己的少年角色扮演到底了。他困惑地睁圆了眼睛，跨坐在萨列里的腿上。那孩子气的表情，似乎想宣告自己对性事一窍不通，然而手臂却自然地缠上了萨列里的肩膀，凑过去讨一个暖融融的吻。<br/>他放任萨列里的手掌一并钻进来，掌心贴着臀肉揉弄抚摩。他浑身都在发烫，喘息的声音几乎发起抖。他的脸埋进了萨列里颈窝，面颊蹭着浆洗挺括的衬衫，领花上嵌的细小宝石刮疼了细嫩的皮肤。<br/>但莫扎特不在乎这个。他只是努力地翘起屁股，往下虚坐，去蹭画师的手。那双手干燥而稳定，因长期握笔而磨出了茧，毫无女性的柔美，却足以托住他的体重。揉捏还在继续，年轻人心间有火在升腾，有光焰在燃烧。萨列里的手挤进来之后，短裤就变得过于紧窄了，勃起的阴茎陷入织物的囚笼里，随着萨列里的每一下动作，并不十足贴身的布料便紧紧勒住了他的胯骨和小腹。而且，年长者的动作幅度还在不断加大，臀尖上已经堆积起痛感来。<br/>他快要爆炸了。<br/>莫扎特这样想着，更加抱紧了萨列里的颈子。他咬住领子边沿拉扯开来，像小动物似的，把嘴唇印上了对方的颈子，紧贴住动脉。<br/>“想要更多，大师……”<br/>萨列里便欣然从命了。<br/>他说不准自己究竟是不是在等这句请求，还是在等待命运的钟敲响最后一声判决。他一直被时间与世界推着向前踉跄，终于自己想要伸手抓住什么，便尤为艰难。但这是他不得不做出的决定。莫扎特在等着他，萨列里没有任何理由不伸出自己的手。<br/>他于是把手从莫扎特的裤子里抽了出来，仔细地解开了褶皱堆叠的衬衫。莫扎特的打扮倒颇符合病人的身份，衣衫简单，尽量以舒适为主。这件衬衫也是如此，柔软的棉布熨帖地趴在莫扎特身上，被萨列里扯动了，便顺着青年圆润的肩膀坠落下来。莫扎特身上轻微见了汗，连带着布料也潮湿起来，润润的，像春天里的雾气。<br/>萨列里搂住了青年的腰。莫扎特不是热衷运动的类型，便连带着腰肢的线条也是绵软的。但他仍然瘦弱，体重也格外轻，便又引得萨列里怜惜地吻上胸膛，在那里制造着不可言说的红痕。<br/>裤子是莫扎特自己脱下去的。他不安分地在萨列里怀里扭动着，像是挣扎着要破壳而出的雏鸟，用尽奇怪的姿势，把碍事的短裤踢了下去，袜子也因此被蹭得低了些，小腿也裸露得更多。<br/>萨列里倒是没想过，莫扎特在床上也能这么孩子气。他嗤笑着在锁骨上吮出一个浅浅的印痕，把莫扎特抱了起来，<br/>“您倒是着急，亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”<br/>这是他对人所使用过最亲密的称呼了。<br/>没等萨列里出声，莫扎特就已经自动爬上了床。年轻人抱着内芯蓬松的枕头，看着他慢条斯理地抬手，像全无欲望般平静摘掉领花，解开扣子，露出胸膛来。只有他腿间鼓起的布料，才如实招认了画师内心涌动的欲望。<br/>他满心以为，莫扎特必然会主动扑上来，完成剩余的任务。可年轻人只是咬着嘴唇别过头去，手伸到枕头下，把一管油膏拿出来丢给他。这时候，莫扎特的脸已经红得过分，仿佛患病不再只是一个玩笑。尽管如此，小疯子还是分开了腿，秀气的阴茎与下方翕张的穴口便暴露在男人的视线中。<br/>于是，他接过了油膏，将膏状物在手心里暖热，粘稠的液体便顺着手指滑向了褶皱处。暖色润湿了紧闭的入口，食指便随之向里递送进去，试探着开拓起来。<br/>年轻人的身体是温暖的，但又并不全然干燥，肠道很适应地吞下了画师的手指，似乎已经被扩张过。油脂被手指蹭在肠壁上，又随着指关节的深入，被推得更靠里了些。<br/>“您准备过了？”<br/>问这话的时候，萨列里指腹上握笔磨出的茧子有意无意地蹭过了前列腺。莫扎特便下意识抬了抬腰，夹紧了手指，吸了口气。<br/>“这样更、更方便，万一，您也想的话……安东尼奥……”<br/>莫扎特说话吞吞吐吐的，每个字都像是墨囊里挤出来的残留，划在纸上也断断续续，难以连缀成句。他的声音也柔软下来，羞怯得简直不像是他自己了。但是转瞬之间，这羞怯便被笑容所取代。他抬脚蹭了蹭萨列里的手臂，两指并拢碰了碰嘴唇，又抛了个吻过去。<br/>“我很想得到您，亲爱的。”<br/>这甜言蜜语简直太超过了。萨列里一面觉得自己大概是被传染了恋爱的感冒病毒，烧坏了脑子，一面又加快了扩张的动作，急躁地将两根、很快就成了三根手指塞进了年轻人的屁股，来回抽插。<br/>莫扎特还抱着他怀里的枕头。他的腿打开了，脚踩在新换的床单上，细细地喘息着，半眯起眼睛，像只晒太阳的猫，又被仔细顺过了毛，真是讨喜得过分。<br/>他的欲望得到了很好的照顾。萨列里用手指操着他的屁股，指尖一下下撞在敏感点上，一边也没忘了抚弄挺立的阴茎。大师已经在空隙间脱了裤子，此刻跪在他两腿之间，倾身向前，将两根勃起的性器拢在一起撸动。<br/>这样亲密的接触，即使对莫扎特来说，也好得过分了。他主动挺腰去蹭萨列里的手掌，去制造更多人为的触碰，去接触那暖热的、即将进入他身体的器官。他开始真正像个二十岁的大男孩那样，对性事显露出毛躁的渴求来。莫扎特非常愿意就这样在萨列里的手中射出来，却又不自觉地想讨要得更多。<br/>没有人能拒绝莫扎特的眼睛。当小天才眼中全部的星光只为一人绽放时，萨列里很快便屈从了，更遑论他本人也怀着同样的渴求。无需年轻人出声催促，交合前的抚慰便很快结束了。萨列里俯身亲了亲对方的鼻尖，抽走了莫扎特怀里的枕头垫在他腰下，扶着阴茎开始磨蹭会阴。<br/>就在萨列里想要更进一步的时候，莫扎特反倒阻止了他。莫扎特冲他眨了眨一边眼睛，将男人推倒在床上，自己反倒坐起身来。这样一来，他便骑在了男人腿上，紧实的臀肉压在萨列里绷紧的腿面上，触感鲜明。<br/>抬了抬屁股，让萨列里伸直了腿之后，莫扎特便挪动膝盖，跨跪在萨列里的腰胯两侧。显然，他的小计划已经表露分明了。在这年轻人的眉眼里，对性事的羞涩与惶然已全然不再了。他的神态格外天真，舔着嘴唇的模样，像是小孩回忆着上一秒吞进肚子的糖果，可他正在做的事却与纯洁二字截然相反。<br/>像弗拉戈纳尔的《秋千》。<br/>萨列里脑子里冒出纷乱的杂念，可这念头很快被快感吞没了。<br/>莫扎特调整了姿势，扶着顶在股间的阴茎，开始缓慢往下沉腰。性器随着少年的动作而逐渐顶开紧致的入口，逐渐填满了肠道，像破冰船坚不可摧的船艏，在螺旋桨转动的轰鸣中撞碎连绵的冰川，但要温柔得多，也缠绵得多。<br/>他渴望着亲吻、拥抱、做爱，渴望着星光、玫瑰、银河的回响，渴望着最近切的和最遥远的全部。但此刻最迫切、最炽烈地燃烧着的，都是萨列里。他亲爱的安东尼奥，就是这一秒时间存续中的绝对意义。<br/>萨列里就着这个姿势进入了莫扎特。莫扎特坐在他的身上，他的阴茎又深又重地撞进了莫扎特的身体里。年轻的天使似乎对此期待已久，他的身体已经完全敞开，接纳了大师的全部。画师试着向上顶腰，想要为他减轻些负担。可年轻人只是单手扶上了大师的胸膛，下压的动作含着制止的意味。<br/>“这是向您献上的回礼，亲爱的安东。”<br/>莫扎特的语气是这样地轻巧又无辜，仿佛只是谈论有着精致包装的一条领带。他似乎已经完全适应了体内的硬物，便撑起大腿，上下伏动起来。性事同样给这个小疯子带来了极大的欢愉，他呻吟着主动加快了起伏的速度，在大师的阴茎上操弄着自己，一次次借着体重的帮助快速下坐，让粗大的柱体破开肠壁的吮吸，撞进更深的内里。<br/>这年轻人毫不掩饰他的声音，像是一切都再自然不过，像是他并没有骑在萨列里的身上，完成一场为信仰所不容的交合。他不曾对此抱有任何负罪感，只是投入地享受性爱。他是如此天真而又放荡，像梅里美的卡门，左拉的娜娜，像丰腴的阿芙洛狄忒，像夏娃吃下禁果的瞬间，像鲁本斯的三美神，像地狱之渊、天堂之门。<br/>他像神明，像人，像世间的一切美与恶。<br/>但萨列里无疑是全不在意的。他不在乎莫扎特像什么，是什么。只要是莫扎特，一切追问就可以到此为止，画上终止的一笔。这是他曾经所痛恨的，也是他如今爱慕的。他坐起身，将莫扎特紧紧抱在怀里，配合着律动，听两人心跳逐渐合一的节律。<br/>他们的呼吸与心跳，似乎逐渐融化在了莫扎特逐渐拔高的呻吟中，融成了轻软又暧昧的和弦。年轻的男孩将两条手臂搭在男人的肩上，手腕软垂着，随着颠动而无力地摇摆着。他挺翘的臀肉在撞击中拍打出轻快的装饰音，这曲调在评论家里恐怕俗艳得过分，此刻却色情得正好。<br/>莫扎特低头啄吻着萨列里，彼此的嘴唇不住地磨蹭交缠，却由于交媾的动作而无法更进一步。于是莫扎特便沉腰深深地吞入萨列里，以求得一次绵长的亲吻。<br/>他当然是如愿了的。萨列里咬住了这小天才的嘴唇仔细含吮，又将舌头伸进他口腔肆意舔舐刮蹭，似乎是要将积累的全部爱意与欲望通通藉由亲吻向他传达过去。<br/>这个亲吻延续得简直有些过长了，当莫扎特从接吻的眩晕中清醒过来时，已经被萨列里压在了身下。一贯温和谦逊的画师终于露出他的獠牙，他不再掩饰占有欲和饱含爱意的目光，就着这个体位再次进入了莫扎特。<br/>在莫扎特有余力思考之前，他的双腿便缠上了萨列里的腰，小腿勾住萨列里的背部，在撞击中不断摇晃。他们的连结如此紧密，几乎要合为一体。<br/>萨列里不断探索着莫扎特身体更深的位置，夺取更多的快感。他们距离上一次性事似乎已经过了一个世纪，萨列里几乎要忘记，身下这具躯体可以在欢爱中为他带来怎样的愉悦。</p><p>最终，他们在彼此的怀抱里射了出来。萨列里亲了亲年轻人泛红的眼尾，缓慢从他身体里退了出来。被过度使用的后穴显出玫瑰成熟、绽放后的颜色，边缘是撞击间带出的白沫。当萨列里用手指触碰上去的时候，穴口的褶皱倒羞怯地缩紧了。<br/>莫扎特的眉间不免染上了些倦色。他舔了舔被萨列里咬得红肿的嘴唇，大方地搂过萨列里，在对方的面颊上又印下一个吻。<br/>“您猜，韦伯夫人的那瓶酒，今天还能不能送到这里来了？”</p><p>隔天，莫扎特搬进了萨列里的宅邸。年长的大师劝说他，暂时居住在这里。萨列里的宅子里有一间很大的画室，日光充足，画材齐备。<br/>当然，做其他事也很方便。<br/>莫扎特虽然还不是全然情愿，但是萨列里的亲吻无疑说服了他。在他们的“战争”中，萨列里终于正大光明地赢了一次。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫扎特搬了住处的事，很多人都知道了。这个“很多人”的名单里，包括罗森博格、奥朗日小姐、卡列瓦雷、萨列里家的仆人，还包括韦伯一家。<br/>当然，您懂的，韦伯夫人知道，那就约等于半个维也纳都知道了。人们纷纷猜测着这两位昔日对手为何一夜之间关系亲密起来，更有些不着调的流言蜚语传遍了大街小巷。<br/>当然，莫扎特的家人们也知道了，但不是通过口耳相传的小道消息，而是莫扎特亲自回了趟家，还带着萨列里。<br/>没错，年轻的画家终于具备了面对父亲的勇气，将萨尔茨堡选作了两人旅行的第一站。<br/>虽然此前他已经给父亲打过电话，但是，这终究是不同的。和上一次的狼狈逃窜相比，这一次小莫扎特可是拿出了破釜沉舟的勇气。他还是飞奔上来，与母亲、姐姐行了贴面礼，然后就当着列奥波德面握住了萨列里的手，宣告着他选择的终身伴侣。<br/>萨列里简直窘迫极了。他虽然比莫扎特年长了六岁，但面对莫扎特的父亲时，也仍然是十足的小辈。按照莫扎特提前给出的应对方案来看，这位父亲恐怕并不好说话。<br/>顺便一提，莫扎特的原话是：“我父亲如果要打我，您可千万得拦着点！他不会打您的，您可是著名的画家，我就不一定了！他的手杖可是硬木的！”<br/>再结合市井间对两人的一贯传言，这简直像一场蓄谋已久的报复，他的存在将使得年轻的天才身败名裂。<br/>虽然不久前他还的确做过这样的布置，但那已经遥远得像是上一辈子的事情了。他和莫扎特开诚布公地聊过，唯一的结果就是把年轻人逗得大笑起来，捂住肚子倒在他怀里。最后，小天才用亲吻代替了一切评判，而他则决心将一切恶行永远埋葬在过去。<br/>于是，可怜的画师只能打起十分的精神，严肃地站在列奥波德面前，试图保护更加年轻的恋人。<br/>出人意料的是，列奥波德倒并没有真的生气。他没有斥责莫扎特的不成熟，也没有用防备的目光把萨列里从头到脚打量一遍，提出尖锐的问题，让这个其实也不怎么年长的画师下不来台。<br/>他只是叹了口气，开始拉着两个人絮絮地嘱咐起来。更长一辈的莫扎特见识过许多悲剧，他只是不希望，自己的儿子也重蹈覆辙。但今时不同往日，他的小莫扎特终于更加成长起来，有勇气去面对、去抗争。或许萨列里将为莫扎特带来百般艰难的未来，但幸福终究不是一张量表，也没有一个绝对恒定的标准，这是莫扎特的选择。<br/>何况总有更加成熟的画师，与小莫扎特同舟共济。<br/>列奥波德又看了看气场全开的萨列里，倒是意外地放心起来。与沃尔夫冈的幸福相比，世俗的伦理与偏见，反倒并非这位父亲最在意的事了。</p><p>但萨尔茨堡并非这趟旅行的终点。恰恰相反，莫扎特倒是在母亲的帮助下，准备了足够大的旅行箱，和萨列里开始了环欧洲的漫长旅途。他们踏遍了西欧的田野与城镇，从冬天走到春天，再从春天走到另一个春天。<br/>旅行结束后，他们开始闭门谢客，深居简出。无他，像往常一样，小莫扎特再次将自己的全部才能推上了艺术的赌桌，想要玩一场大的。而这一次，萨列里会陪着他。<br/>但萨列里的存在并不能使得创作的过程本身变得轻松起来，毋宁说，正是因为他的存在与参与，使得创造一幅画作的过程变得更加复杂。<br/>但这不是一次补偿或付出，莫扎特需要萨列里，来帮助他寻找新的灵感。<br/>某种程度上来说，创作是痛苦的。<br/>他们彼此讨论、争吵，在争吵结束后又毫无芥蒂地拥抱、亲吻、做爱，然后继续泡在画室里，进行新一轮的讨论，并试图下笔。<br/>从草图阶段就已经产生了无数种方案，又被一一否决。<br/>他们去许多地方采风，见证了无数的人与故事，又将脑子里的全部思维投射在画纸上，画出了无数张速写，又在画室里将它们倾倒在草图里。然而这些倾注了大量心血的构图与创见，大部分却在争吵中被加上了风格迥异的线条，最终演变成外人难以阅读的激烈交锋。<br/>在情况最糟糕的时候，莫扎特甚至怀疑，萨列里会抽出他那把精致的匕首，给自己的丈夫添几个血洞，来一次以艺术为名的荣誉谋杀。<br/>草稿只是第一关，到了着色、修改、调整的阶段，他们几乎会为每一个色块提出不同的可能性。反复尝试之下，无数半成品被创造出来，绷了麻布的木板堆满了萨列里的半个储藏室。其中部分风格怪异且撕裂，还有几幅像是对两人最拙劣的仿作，手法笨拙，用色可能集中了两个人能想到的最蠢的主意。<br/>但是，这点挫折并不能打倒两个满怀着创作欲望的人。他们的生物钟被彻底搅碎，只有在切实听到腹内鸣叫的时候，才会要求提供几块可以尽快吞下肚子的三明治。他们常常返工，从最初的草图开始修改，画出来的作品与上一幅天差地别。<br/>但是没什么能阻止两个人不断探索彼此内心的情感，不断发掘更深远的艺术迷思。<br/>《震怒之日》、《号角声起》、《慈悲的耶稣》、《羞惭无地》、《痛哭之日》、《牲品与祈祷》、《赞美经》……<br/>随着每一幅作品最终完成，他们无比确信，再没有任何人、任何事，能够将他们分割开来。他们的灵魂理所应当地结合为一，经由痛苦与欢愉交替锻造，如夜空的星辰般永恒闪烁。</p><p>最终，莫扎特的新作再次展出，场地选在了维也纳最负盛名的画廊。天才的光环固然是画廊主首肯一部分，可萨列里的名望也不可或缺。<br/>是的，这一次的组画《镇魂曲》，每一张都签上了两个人的名字。字母彼此勾缠，似乎讲述着无法宣之于口的秘密。<br/>更为夸张的是，即使作品看似选择了宗教题材，更是以安魂弥撒为名，可稍微对绘画有些阅读能力的人，便能识别出作品中丰沛的情感来。直白地说，这哪里是垂死之人向基督祈求恩典，分明是生者向世界、甚至向神明发出的挑战，以鲜活的现世去愚弄死神与光阴。两位画家似乎要借一切纵情生活的场景，去宣告着不可言说的情感。<br/>所有人都在窃窃私语，酝酿着社交场合间的又一场风暴。谣言，这名利场与恶意的子嗣似乎即将粉墨登场。<br/>但是，莫扎特永远是莫扎特。他永远不会甘心将话语权拱手让人，坐等着维也纳把他和萨列里的关系扭曲成三流的色情读物，将俗人无法想象的空白边角，填充上胁迫、暴力和乱七八糟的交易。<br/>所以，在画展开幕的致辞环节，他扯着萨列里的领花，用力亲了上去。<br/>“欢呼吧，维也纳，为我们的爱情！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>